Antidote
by lovemilanaxoxo
Summary: When Miley finds out that she is pregnant, her world is turned upside down. But when a tragedy occurs, will her family and friends be able to save her? Niley, Jemi
1. Chapter 1

Sixteen year-old Demi Torres let out a long, frustrated sigh. She was sitting on the edge of the bed in her best friend's bedroom contemplating the events that had taken place in these past two days. The never-ending drama and her busy schedule all piled on top of the lack of sleep she'd received in the past month resulted in one thing; that being a migraine the size of her home-state, Texas. Rubbing her temples, she profusely tried to push away all thoughts of herself, being the selfless friend she always strove to be. Miley desperately needed her at a time like this, and she would be there for her, no matter what the circumstances. The very circumstances that could possibly put both of the young girl's lives and careers into a downward spiral of turmoil and chaos.

Miley Stewart was pregnant; three months pregnant to exact. She had found out two months prior, and since struggled to keep the secret of her growing belly between her and her dark haired friend. So while Miley was currently emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet in the adjoining bathroom, Demi was sitting quietly, lost in her wandering thoughts.

Demi POV

Holy shit. How on earth did I get myself into this situation? I love Miley with all my heart but the fact that she was stupid enough to get pregnant by Mr. Purity Ring himself breaks my heart. Don't get me wrong, I'm not judging her. All of us Disney 'poster children' have our goody two shoes front with only one rule, and even the company knows it. We don't get caught. We do whatever we want, or in Selena's case, whoever we want, and keep it under wraps. Nobody talks, nobody inquires. Miley and Nick have been dating on and off for God knows how long, and in my opinion, they really love each other. I'm kind of jealous, because I've had no such luck in that department. Not when I'm completely and helplessly in love with---

"I'm gonna tell him."

No POV

Startled, and somewhat annoyed from being so abruptly brought out of her thoughts, Demi looked up to find a somewhat flustered Miley leaning against the door frame. "Tell who?" she inquired, not completely aware of what she was talking about.

Miley bit her lip and whispered, "Nick…"

Demi frowned, the tone of Miley's voice having been slightly below an audible whisper, too quiet for her to catch. "What?"

"Nick!" she said, a little louder this time. Her friend frowned, back in deep thought. After a pregnant pause, she slowly began to nod.

"As well you should…"

"That's it?" Miley asked, frowning. She had expected a little more of a response from her maybe even an objection. But the four word sentence completely caught her off-guard.

Demi sighed. Patting the spot on the bed next to her for Miley to sit she then nodded. "Yeah I guess, I mean don't you think you should?" Miley walked across the room, lightly pounced on the bed and turned to Demi as she continued, "It's his baby too he has a right to know. It's kind of mean that you've kept it from him all this time".

Miley groaned and flopped backwards on her large queen-sized bed, pushing Demi as she fell. "I hate when you're always right." Demi giggled, falling back on the bed with her and pulling her into a warm hug. She grinned her famous day brightening smile, lightening the glum atmosphere that hung thick in the air.

"Yeah, me too."

"_I'll never let you go, if you promise not to fade away, never fade away"_

"EVERYBODY MAKES MISTAKES! EVERYBODY HAS THOSE DAYS, EVERYBODY KNOWS WHAT, WHAT IM TALKING BOUT, EVERYBODY GETS THAT WAY. YEAH!"

Nick Gray grudgingly trudged down the stairs that Saturday morning, mentally cursing the source of the noise that dared wake him up before noon on his day off. He entered the living room, still clad in his pajamas, his hair in its usual curly mess on top of his head. Rolling his eyes, he sat on the couch to observe the entertaining sight.

"Joe, what the hell are you doing?"

His older brother briefly stopped his frantic dancing around the living room, turning his attention to Nick. "Frank the Tank challenged me to every single song on 'Sing It!'." He paused glancing over at the preoccupied seven year-old. "As you can see, I own."

Nick snorted. "Really? 'Cause while you feed your ego, you missed half of the first verse and looks like Frankie just passed your score."

Gasping, Joe picked up the mic and continued singing loudly, resuming his oddly feminine dance moves. Nick rolled his us while pulling his vibrating blackberry out of his pocket. He grinned, seeing a picture of his girlfriend and hit the answer button.

"Morning beautiful!"

"Wow you're awfully chipper this morning."

Nick grinned. "Only after hearing your voice."

She rolled her eyes yawning and saying, "You hadn't heard my voice yet dumbo." After a pause, she frowned. "Is that me singing in the background?"

He chuckled. "Joe, Frankie, and a little game called Sing It!. Don't ask…"

"Oh God, I won't." Miley bit her lip, chewing on her fingernail. "Listen, I have something really important I need to tell you. Do you mind meeting me at the park in an hour?"

Nick frowned, noting the change in her voice, "Yeah of course, is everything alright?"

"Yeah just meet me okay? Bye." She hung up, not waiting for an answer. She had to prepare what she was going to say.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OMGGGGGGG I completely freaked out when I saw I had any reviews! I was like omgomgomg someone actually liked it enough to take the time to leave a comment! *does happy dance*. Anyways, special thanks to Iloveyou1213, NightOwl303 , and MileyDemiSelenaFan for being my first, second and third reviewers :] I updated because of you! Oh and I think it's really funny how I got a whole bunch of people who added this to their alert list but didn't review. Teehee. Not judging you or anything but I know who you are! And just in case you were wondering (which I know you were), I said that in a creepy eerie voice. Okay wow this is long. I'm going to stop now. On with the chapter!**

**I own nothing. **

It was a perfect Saturday morning. The birds chirped and the sky was blue. Shouts from a children's T ball game could be heard faintly as the voices carried across the field. People walked by with their dogs, lovers passing by hand in hand.

Nobody noticed the saddened teenage girl sitting on the swings, her dirty, worn brown uggs burrowing slowly into the sand. She had on jeans and a dark blue hoodie, the large hood low over her forehead covering a majority of her beautiful chestnut colored hair. Oversized sunglasses covered her face, the only thing visible being her small nose and the pouty expression that graced her lips. She couldn't help but wonder if she picked the wrong place to meet him at. How was he going to react? Nick loved her, no doubt about it. But would he love her and the little person growing inside of her also? Her thoughts were interrupted by a tug on her sleeve.

"Excuse me?" A small little girl that looked to be about five or six years old was gazing up at her.

Miley groaned, realizing that her disguise was not nearly as clever as when she put it together. "You want an autograph sweetie?"

"Mommy says I should always be polite. Always means twenty-four hours a day and seven days a week." the little girl paused, and when she received no response, continued. "Timmy says there's only six days in a week. Timmy's in my kindergarten class. My big brother Jason says mommy's a liar."

Miley sighed, trying to be polite. "What do you want sweetheart?"

"I want you to get the hell off my swing."

_**It's like rain on your wedding day, a free ride when you've already paid. Good advice that you just didn't take.**_

Nick walked forward, spotting Miley on a bench across the park. Jogging over he softly sat down beside her still form as to not disturb her peace.

"Stupid brat."

"Excuse me?" he looked at her blankly, extremely startled and wondering if he'd heard correctly.

"Nevermind..." she mumbled quietly.

Nick frowned. Something was definitely wrong. "Wanna take a walk?" She nodded slowly, allowing him to pull her up off the bench by her small hand.

They slowly walked through a secluded section of the park, his hand still around hers gripping tightly as if to show his support for whatever she wasn't telling him. They walked in silence for a good twenty minutes until he abruptly stopped, pulling her back and against his body.

He breathed in her vanilla scent, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Tell me what's bothering you."

Miley sighed against him, finding it extremely difficult to think let alone speak with his breath on her neck. "I don't know if I can..."

Wrapping his arms around her, he hugged her tightly and spoke softly into her ear. "Baby I can't fix it if you don't tell me what's bothering you."

The words burned into her soul like a fiery flame.

_Fix It._

She thought it'd go differently than it did. She would pour her heart out, he would comfort her, and they'd become a family and move back to her hometown and raise their son or daughter. End of story.

Miley broke loose of his unsuspecting grip, sprinting off without a single word. She ran from him. She ran until she could no longer hear his exasperated shouts summoning her. She ran until she was out of the park, down the street, cars flying past her.

_Fix It. _

Her feet padded against the concrete as she abruptly turned a corner, determined to reach her destination of nowhere. Her legs grew weary but she continued to run.

_Fix It. _

The wind chilled her face; the streaks where tears had run dried. Her mind was in a frenzied whirl as she gasped for air.

_Fix It. _

She began to feel pain in her side and realized that she could hurt the baby. Her baby. Nick's baby. So she stopped. She stopped in a dirty, empty parking lot, feeling sick to her stomach. She wouldn't. Because that would fix it.

She began to throw up again on the black concrete. Her eyes hurt from the constant tears they emitted. She fell backwards onto the hard ground, crying out in agony to the deserted parking lot.

"YOU CAN'T FIX IT! YOU CAN'T FUCKING FIX IT! YOU CAN'T FIX ME!"

"Oh my god. I can't fix it."

_So follow me unto the moonlit sidewalk and take me hand, grip it tighter and don't let it go…_

Demi strode through the back door of Fox Studios, lost in her thoughts as usual. Starbucks iced coffee in hand, she nodded a few acknowledgements to crew members and rounded the corner to her dressing room. She and the Gray brothers we're performing on American Idol tonight, and she had arrived for sound check. Shutting the door behind her, she tiredly flopped face first onto the leather couch while kicking her feet up in the air. Resting her head on her folded hands, she fell into a light slumber.

"Dems you want to come to the café with me before sound---"Joe halted, realizing the dark haired girl was sleep. Frowning, he tiptoed over to the couch, poking her in side.

"Helllloooooo earth to Demi…"

Silence…

After he received no response he sighed, dropping to the ground below with his eyes still on her. A smile spread over his lips as he studied her closely. Her beautiful dark auburn hair cascaded down her petite frame and down to her small waist. His eyes continued their trail down her body and rested on her butt. Joe gulped slowly, looking left and right to make sure no one was present while he checked the unsuspecting girl out. He felt guilty because she was four years younger than her, and the fact that she was sleep, but not guilty enough to stop. Quietly he shifted his position and moved to the end of the couch, his gaze drifting towards where her short skirt came to an end against her creamy thighs. Looking over her now stretched out legs, he gazed higher, and higher until---

"Um, Dude…"

"AHHHHHH" Joe jumped up from his sitting position, knocking over a stool and various makeup items from her counter in the process. Glancing over, he saw Kevin watching him with a disturbed stare, and a now awake Demi looking at him like he'd lost his marbles.

"Uh, what are you guys doing in here?"

Joe coughed, trying to come up with a plausible excuse. "We were in here…. uhhhhhh….. in this particular dressing room…. I mean, in YOUR particular dressing room," Kevin rolled his eyes, trying to hide a very conspicuous snort "to get you for something important."

She stared at him blankly. "Something… important?"

Joe shook his head, "Nope, something VERY important."

Kevin snorted again, this time loudly. "Like sound check?"

"YES!" Joe sighed, relieved. "That's not creepy at all."

Kevin laughed wryly, "Oh but checking out her ass while she's sleeping isn't?"

Joe paled, and a somewhat incoherent Demi stared blankly between the two brothers. "Um, did I miss something?"

Kevin nodded, while Joe vigorously shook his head no and began, "You see, Kevin has developed this semi creepy fetish. It's um, sleeping girls and their asses."

Kevin busted out laughing, "Have I now?" and Demi's mouth fell open as she glanced weirdly at the older brother.

"Chyeahhh! But not awake girls. It's only when they're sleeping. Like if a hot girl walks by with an amazing butt, he'll be like 'psh, keep walking yo' but if a SLEEPING girl walks by---"

"A sleeping girl wouldn't walk by Joe."

"Okay fine, if a SLEEP walking girl walked by…"

_**Who said, I can't wear my converse, with my dress well baby, that's just me. Who said, I can't be single and have to go out and mingle baby that's not me**_

"WHY DIDN'T YOU COVER ME?"

Joe was pacing back and forth, while Kevin attached the strap to his guitar. With a smirk he replied, "Sorry dude, I don't cover pedophiles…"

Joe groaned, "This is so not funny! You're an evil older brother you know. I get no sympathy whatsoever! Instead, I get lame comebacks and snorts, which by the way are extremely unattractive---"

"If you love her, why don't you just tell her?"

"SHHHHHHHH" Joe ran over, clasping a hand over his brother's mouth. "You can't just say stuff like that out loud!" Removing his hand, he sighed. "She's sixteen Kev. Her mom would kill me if I went near her. OUR mom would kill me if I went near her. Plus, I'm dating Taylor remember?"

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Yeah. I remember alright, but I'm not completely sure you do."

Joe frowned, annoyed. "This conversation is finished… Hey where's Nick-o?"

"I'm not sure; he was supposed to meet us here 30 minutes ago. I think he was out with Miles this morning though."

At that moment, Nick came bustling through the stage door looking extremely flustered. "Sorry I'm late guys. I had some stuff to handle this morning."

Joe nodded. "Was it handled?"

Walking over to the mic stand he lightly kicked it, where it tipped a little and then turned upright. "Absolutely not. Miley freaked out on me and just took off running." Glancing down, he let out a frustrated breath. "I'm really worried about her guys."

"Yeah, she's been acting really weird and moody lately." Joe paused, "want me to talk to her?".

Thinking about it for a second, Nick nodded, "If you could? I'm so worried about her I don't really care who gets it out of her. I really just wanna make sure she's okay."

"OKAY GUYS, LETS GET THIS SOUND CHECK GOING! MIC CHECK!" the director began to yell orders at everyone.

"Yeah sure, I'll talk to her."

**Hmmm… will Miley confess her secret to Joe? Is Nick ever going to find out? Will Demi ever find out how Joe feels? Review and find out =]. I'll tell you now I'm gonna be a pretty frequent updater, and reviews will make me update even faster! **

**Xoxo,**

**Mils**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N-Ahhh okay this is a realllllllyyyy short chapter but in my defense, I thought you'd want a shorter chapter sooner rather than a longer one later? let me know if im wrong though.

Miley took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh night air from her favorite spot to relax--- the roof of her house. It was a place where she could see everything, and calmly collect her thoughts with no interruptions.

There she sat at 1 am, curled up in a little ball with wandering thoughts. Feeling alone, she frowned. She contemplated calling Demi, but wasn't entirely sure she would be awake. Running her fingers through her long, curly hair, she reached over with her other hand grasping her cellphone. It had been on silent, and her heart broke at the sight of twelve missed calls, all from Nick. He cared, but how could she be certain he would care after he found out? Glancing back down at her phone, she noticed the alert for one new text message. Opening it, it simply read:

Hey, u up? -Danjahhh

Carefully, she thought her reply and responded.

Nope -Highly Miley

No more than twenty seconds passed by before she received another text.

haha. very funny bitch :P I'll be there in 5. -Danjahhh

She groaned, resenting the fact that he was one of three Gray brothers who could see right through her. Scratch that, even Frankie could read her like an open book. Her small hand drifted towards her stomach, the only noticeable but barely evident sign of her new pregnancy. Her bump already stuck out a few inches. Only so much longer could she fend off her mother's inquiries of her weight gain with hormonal weight gain and being 'less active'.

Hearing footsteps on her patio, she quickly removed her hand from her stomach and wiped the tears from her eyes that she hadn't even noticed fallen. Not bothering to put on a fake smile she looked straight ahead as he plopped down beside her. "Who died?"

She rolled her eyes. Leave it to Joe to try and make light of a depressing atmosphere. Refusing to look at him, she looked downward, playing with a loose thread on her sweatpants. "My career."

Joe frowned, not catching on. "Okayyyy well who murdered it?"

Miley rolled her eyes. He really was an idiot. "Your brother."

"Ummmm yeah okay I think you just ruined It."

Miley finally turned to look at him, perplexed. "Ruined what?"

"The game."

"What game?!?"

"The game we were just playing...?" Joe trailed off. Silence ensued as they stared at one another blankly. "Okay nevermind. Let's get to the bottom of this." she opened her mouth to protest but he interrupted, "---and I'm not taking 'no' for an answer."

Miley frowned, but waited for him to continue.

"Why'd you run off on my brother yesterday?"

Miley let out a deep sigh. Feeling her hair between her fingers she lightly shrugged. "Because I was scared..." looking away with tears in her pure blue eyes she choked out quietly, "I was scared he would leave me... I'm still scared he'll leave me and he won't love me anymore."

Looking at her, Joe realized this wasn't the same girl he had been looking at for the past two years. This wasn't the driven, confident, joyful Miley that had stolen the hearts of America with her genuine happiness and award-winning smile. This was a scared, confused Miley who was uncertain about life and her future. "Miles there isn't anything that you could have done to make him stop loving you. Nick is head over heels in love with you. He has been since the first day he met you. Whatever you've done or are maybe about to do can't possibly---"

"Damnit Joe I'm pregnant!" she shouted out. Glancing upward and wiping the tears from her eyes with her sleeve she continued. "Nobody knows but Demi, and now you. I was going to tell Nick yesterday but.. I don't know I just broke down and couldn't."

Joe's POV

The words echoed through my head over and over. PREGNANT? How the hell could she get PREGNANT? Well, I obviously know how but... what the hell? How could they be careless enough to let that happened? Miley's my best friend and like my little sister. God I'm gonna kill Nick when I get home.

As if she read my mind she shook her head vigorously. "You cannot tell Nick! He'll freak and he has to hear it from me first. Just... please don't say anything?"

I said nothing. I wasn't about to make a promise I couldn't keep.

"Joe please! I'm begging you, I just need time to tell him myself..."

I instantly felt guilty as she looked at me, ashamed. I knew the disappointed look I was giving her was already killing her inside. I wouldn't do anything to make her more upset.

"Fine, I won't say anything..." looking up and mentally cursing myself for making such an idiotic promise I nodded. "Promise."

Smiling slightly with relief, she silently thanked me and I pulled her into a hug. The harder she sobbed, the tighter I held her. How did I get dragged into this mess?

Stop, tell me the truth 'cause i'm so confused. Spinning round these walls are falling down and I need you.

Demi walked out onto Miley's patio the next morning and felt a pang of jealousy hit her. She saw Miley wrapped up in Joe's arms as they both slept on her roof, covered in a blanket. She had always been somewhat jealous of the closeness between them, but now as she saw them peacefully in eachother's arms she was overcome with envy. Pulling her Iphone out of her pocket, she snapped a picture of the two, wiped the single tear that had fallen from her eye, and ran back into the house.

Slut.

*Runs and hides* don't kill me please! I know you all probably hate me for joe finding out before Nick but for the sake of the plot, I had to. And Demi isn't evil, we all do crazy things when were upset right?

I need your opinion on something! Who do you want as a love interest for Demi? (Yes, other than Joe). It's ultimately Jemi but in the mean time, give me your thoughts! Oh and if you dont hate me already, anyone have aim? i just started using it its awesome! :)

xoxo,

Milana


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: wowsers! Thanks so much for all the reviews, it means a lot. They make me smile real big XD. There's a lot of drama in this chapter, and some, er… 'mature content' as you could call it. Oh! And it's super-duper long :]**

**I own nothing.**

The loud music blasted deafeningly from the large speakers of the hip club. People danced provocatively on the dance floor, grinding and humping on each other like animals. Demi made her way through the club, squeezing in and out of people to get to the bar. She walked expertly in her high sliver stilettos across the floor, all eyes on her as she scouted out her companion. She wore a short, low cut v-neck black dress and heavy makeup, complete with red lipstick.

"Demi!"

She turned to see Selena calling her name from her stool at the bar and grinned. Briskly walking over, she plopped on the stool next to her. "Oh my God this place is amazing! How on earth did you get us in?"

Selena giggled, and with a sly wink said, "Oh you know, I have my ways. Plus I kind of know the bouncer." Demi just nodded, knowing better than to inquire as to HOW her friend knew the bouncer. Selena continued, "You know I was really surprised when you called me saying you wanted to go out tonight. What happened to the good girl Demetria who's BFFs with Miley?"

Rolling her eyes which were lined in thick black eyeliner, she sighed. "She needs a drink." Grinning, Selena nodded and motioned towards the bartender who had been checking her out.

"We need shots!"

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Ten shots later, both girls were good and wasted. Giggling uncontrollably, Demi's eyes widened. "OH. MY. GOD. I love this song! Dance with my Sel." Before the latter girl could even respond, Demi had grabbed her by the hand and pulled her over to the middle of the dance floor.

_I've had a little bit too much,_

_All of the people start to rush (start to rush by)_

_A dizzy twister dance_

_Can't find my drink or man_

_Where are my keys? I lost my phone. _

Selena pulled Demi in front of her as they began to dance, grinding against each other. Their hips moved together in unison, and slowly all of her cares and worries began to drift away.

_I can't remember but it's alright, alright_

_Just dance, gonna be okay, _

_Dada Doo Doot-n Just Dance_

_Spin that record babe, _

_Dada Doo Doot-n Just Dance_

_Gonna be okay_

_D-d-d dance, dance, dance_

_Just Just Just Dance_

Stumbling back over to the bar, the girls were laughing uncontrollably. Demi giggled, spinning around her stool. "Ohhhhh my gahd I feel di-dizzzzzyyyy!" Stopping it by grabbing the counter, she groaned. "Whyyyyyy is the room spinnnnniiinnngggg???" A tall guy that looked to be in his early twenties walked up to Selena with a sly grin.

"You up for some body shots?" She gave him a sexy look and reached down, pulling off her shirt to reveal her black push-up bra.

"That answer your question?"

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Joe groaned, waking up to the vibration of his cell phone in his back pocket. Gently rolling Miley off of him, he pulled his cell out and stared groggily at the caller ID until his eyes adjusted. Smiling at what he saw, he then glanced at the time, which read 3:02 AM. "_Weird"_ he thought and pushed the answer button. Almost immediately he pulled the phone away from his ear, hearing loud music on the opposite end.

"Hello? Demi where are you?" he whispered hoarsely, glancing over at Miley to make sure she was still asleep. She was, and he quickly got up and walked back inside her room to continue his conversation.

Demi giggled, half from hearing his voice on the phone and half from being completely and utterly drunk. "I'mattheclubbbbbb. Ohhhh, wow and I think you're s-soooo sexyyyy."

Joe's heart leapt at her words. Did she really think that? He grinned getting extremely excited but then stopped, comprehending everything she said. "Wait you're at a CLUB?!?" Scratching the back of his neck in a frustrated manner he groaned."Oh God Demi are you drunk?"

She nodded, the room around her spinning. After a few moments she laughed and said, "Yup, I ammmm."

Muttering curses under his breath, he reached over onto Miley's desk to grab his keys and climbed out her window. "Demi where are you? And who's with you are you alone?"

"Nooo I'm not, I'm not alone *giggle* Selllllena'sss here somewhereeee I thinkkkk. We're at Sky barr It's such a PARTY WHOOOOO!!!!"

Running out the door he ran over to his black Mercedes Benz and got in. Buckling his seat belt and starting the engine he spoke, "Listen, stay where you are, and don't go anywhere! I'm on my---" *Beep, Beep* his phone beeped alerting him of an incoming call. "Hold on a second". Clicking over, he said "Hello?"

"Hey baby it's me."

_Shit._

He mentally cursed himself for not checking the caller ID upon hearing a sleepy Taylor on the line. He did NOT need this right now. "Hey babe, what are you doing up this early?"

"I couldn't sleep, I have that big concert tomorrow and just wanted to hear your voice I guess. We haven't talked in a while." She frowned, hearing the clicker of his car blinker on the line, but was not able to distinguish what it was. "Joe what's that noise? Were you even sleep? Where are you?"

Joe slammed on his brakes, nearly running a red light as he remembered Demi who he had on hold. "Uhhhh, it's the TV, I left it on. Listen Tay, I really need to go back to sleep I'm really tired, so…"

"Yeah of course! I just wanted to hear your voice. Bye baby I love you."

"Yeah, yeah, love you too". He harshly breathed out through his nose as he continued to drive while attempting to click back over to Demi, only to find in dismay that she had hung up. While he drove, he pondered how the words 'I love you' had become so trivial to him. He used them with Taylor carelessly only to make her feel comfort. Sure, he felt guilty but he didn't want to break her heart but not returning it.

Pulling up in front of the club, he tossed his keys to valet and told them to keep it running up front, he'd only be a minute. Pushing past the bouncer and running in, he looked towards the bar, where he instantly saw Demi. Anger boiled up inside of him at the sight before his eyes. He saw her shoved up against the bar, making out with some thirty-something year old sleaze ball. Pushing through the crowd towards her, in one quick movement he pulled the guy off of her and delivered a swift uppercut to his jaw. The guy fell backwards onto the ground, unconscious. Joe grabbed a protesting Demi and dragged her outside to his car, paying the valet and after making sure she was buckled in, sped off. They drove a little ways in silence, and he pulled over into an empty parking lot before he turned to face her.

"Demi what the hel---" he began, but she didn't give him a chance to finish as she unbuckled her seatbelt and grabbed him by the back of his neck, pulling him into a deep and passionate kiss. He groaned into her mouth, his thoughts battling his hormones. He knew he shouldn't be taking advantage of her like this, she was drunk. But who said he couldn't enjoy it? He briskly forced his tongue into her mouth as their tongues began to battle for dominance. Pulling him towards her, she climbed over the arm rest and onto his seat, straddling him. Breaking the kiss for only a few seconds, she reached over and put the seat back, then pulled off her dress over her head. His mouth dropped and his eyes widened in awe. She giggled at his expression and pushed his shirt off, so that it was off of his head. Running her hands up and down his muscular chest, she reattached their lips and while grinding down on him, hard. He moaned into her mouth while rubbing her sides and stomach. He slipped his hands underneath her bra, and she released a long moan into his mouth. She pulled back, unclasping her bra and then leaned down whispering into his ear, "Oh God baby, you should feel how wet you have me."

She removed one of his hands from her chest and pulled it down into her panties, rubbing herself with his hand. Joe groaned, not believing this was happening. Reaching down he began to unbuckle his belt and get his pants off while Demi crawled over him and into the backseat. She lay back on the seats, waiting for him while he rummaged through his glove compartment searching for a condom. Finding one, he grabbed one and clambered over to the back seat, finding a passed out half naked Demi.

"Oh fuck."

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Miley groaned, the sun shining brightly on her. Squinting her eyes, she looked around groggily, realizing Joe was no longer her body pillow. Getting up and stretching, she sleepily walked back into her bedroom, lying out on her bed. Pulling a pillow under her, she opened and reached into her nightstand drawer, looking for her phone charger. As she rummaged around, her hand grazed over a box, which she pulled out curiously. Looking over it, her eyes welled up in tears. She opened it carefully, observing its contents with a sad countenance. It held all five of her used, positive pregnancy tests, which she had taken with Demi two months prior.

Anger boiled up in her as she continued to stare at the box and its contents, while her thoughts overtook her. _Why did this happen to me? Why did I have to go and ruin my life by breaking that stupid promise? I can't be a mother! I'm not ready for motherhood or to start a family of my own! _She abruptly picked up the box and chucked it across her room, where it hit the wall with a loud clang and its contents spilled out across her floor. Attempting to calm herself down, she wiped her tears and hearing a knock, walked over to her bedroom door to see who it was.

Opening the door, her stomach churned instantly as she saw Nick standing directly in front of her. "Hey your mom let me in. Can we talk?" She opened her mouth to speak, but instead, feeling a jolt in her stomach ran across her room over to her adjoining bathroom. Nick quickly followed after her, pulling her long hair out of her face while she puked and rubbed her back soothingly.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know you were sick… I wouldn't have come over if you didn't want me to." He said, kissing the back of her neck. She grunted in reply and flushed the toilet wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and slowly pulling herself up (with Nick's help). She walked over to the sink to rinse her mouth out.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to run into the kitchen and get you some ginger ale." She nodded, and he walked out of the bathroom. Sliding down against her bathroom wall, she waited for him to return. Ample amount of time passed, and she rose, following after him to see what was taking so long. Walking into her bedroom she froze instantly. He was sitting on her bed, his back to her looking down at something in his hands. Miley immediately knew what that 'something' was.

"Nick…" she trailed off, not sure what to say. He slowly turned to look at her. She got scared, not being able to read the emotion in his brown eyes. He looked sad, angry, confused… All of the above? He slowly bent down, placing the test back down on her floor. He pushed himself off from her bed and turned, looking her in the eyes.

"Why didn't---"he couldn't finish. So many emotions were currently running through his head he couldn't even think of what to say. Miley was no help either, not offering up any sort of explanation to the situation. He whispered the last part quietly, "---you tell me?"

Miley sighed, looking away so he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry I was just scared and like I told Joe last night I was going to tell you! I just wasn't sure how you would react and---"

"YOU TOLD MY BROTHER YOU WERE PREGNANT BEFORE YOU TOLD ME?!" Miley winced at his tone of voice. She had never heard him like this. His voice was filled with spite, malice. She was terrified.

Nick exploded. Grabbing her jewelry box off of her vanity he threw it angrily across the room, where it crashed against her white wall leaving a dark scuff mark. Tears began to stream down her face, and she was at a loss for words. He continued, "What the hell Miley? Did you ever fucking stop to consider the fact that maybe I would want to know about this? That I DESERVED to know that I got my fucking girlfriend pregnant?"

She stayed silent, having nothing to say.

"Oh what do you trust Joe more than you do me? Or maybe, maybe you're fucking him too so you told him first. Maybe it's not even my baby!" The words burned into her soul. How could he say things like this? Was he calling her a slut? Her blood boiling in her veins, Miley strode forward and delivered a slap to the left side of his face.

"THIS IS ALL ABOUT YOU ISN'T IT? How DARE you imply that? The reason I told Joe and not you was because I knew this was how you were going to fucking react!" Tears streamed down her face as she sobbed uncontrollably. Nick just shook his head and grabbed his things, preparing to leave.

"I don't need this" he said, shaking his head and walking towards the door. Miley let out a choked sob, realizing that one of her greatest fears could possibly come true.

She finally looked back at him, as they looked each other in the eyes deeply. Her tears welling up in her swollen eyes and running down her cheeks steadily she whispered. "Nick please…" She dryly swallowed and slowly shook her head back and forth. "Don't leave me. _Please _don't leave me." He sighed frustrated, not sure what to tell her.

"I- I'm not, I just need some time to think about this." He walked out her door, softly closing it behind him. She gasped and sank to the ground, as her sobs overcame her. Little did she know that on the other side of her door, he sat doing the same.

**Ahhh this chapter was fun to write! Haha. Demi's love interest will be appearing in the next chapter, so for those of you who haven't you can still tell me who you think it should be. Next chapter is already written, so review, please and thank you 3 **

**Xoxo,**

**Milana**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I want you to know that you guys officially have made me like the happiest person on this earth. With all your reviews I'm flattered =]. And I was so excited to see that almost everyone that favorited my story left a review too. Okay, on with the story!**

About an hour later, her cries had subsided and she slowly rose off her bedroom floor, only enough to crawl over to her bed and lay down atop the bedding. She tightly pressed her pillow over her head, silently wishing she could smother herself to death, ridding her from the burden of life. Not only one life, but two lives. She knew it was selfish, but what else was she to do? Her life was ruined. She sighed, rubbing her eyes tiredly and hearing her door slowly creak open.

"Baby girl?" Her mother called softly, not wanting to wake her up if she was sleep. Miley held her breath, lying completely still in the hopes that she would just go away. Sighing, assuming she was still asleep she crossed the room to her daughter's bed. Sitting on the edge, she stroked her hair and pulled the covers up around her thin body. Leaning down, she placed a kiss on her forehead and whispered in her ear, "I only wish you would smile more sweetie."

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Demi woke up with a killer headache. Her head was pounding uncontrollably and she felt as if it had been run over by a cement truck. Finally observing her surroundings, she realized she wasn't in her room. It took her a moment to discover where she was, and she made a mental note to thank whoever had kept the curtains closed, shielding her eyes from the bright morning sun.

_Oh my God. _Looking down, she realized she was dressed in a large t-shirt that wasn't her own and her underwear, in a bed that was not her own. At that moment, Joe walked through the door holding a tall glass of water and a bottle of Aleve. She gasped when she saw him, trying to cover herself up with his blankets. She had no recollection whatsoever of what had occurred the previous night. He smiled at her sympathetically, placing the water and pills on his messy nightstand and sitting on the edge of his bed. As he did, she inched back, trying to scoot away from him. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she looked at him, confused. "Did we—"she trailed off, not being able to finish her sentence.

Joe sighed, looking away. It hurt him that she didn't remember, meaning that what happened probably meant nothing to her. But what did he expect? She was drunk and completely out of it anyways. She continued to look at him, her eyes glued on him as he thought what he say. Breaking down, she gasped, pulling her knees to her chest and curling up into a small ball. "Oh my God what happened? I'm such a dirty slut I can't even look at myself."

She put her head in her hands began to sob hysterically and it broke his heart. He couldn't stand to see her like this. Shaking his head he reached out and grabbed her hand. "Demi, look at me." She shook her head, avoiding his eyes. "_DEMI, _please just look at me." She slowly looked up at him, feeling safe under his gaze.

Taking a deep breath, he sighed. "Nothing happened between us, I promise." A look of relief spread over her face as she let out a breath she had been holding. Lying, he continued. "After you called me last night I came and picked you up. You passed out in the back of my car. I changed your clothes, I'm sorry I didn't think you'd mind."

Extremely relieved, that she still had her virginity and nothing had happened between her and Joe, she shook her head. "No it's fine, I was just a little stunned that's all." Looking at the time, she gasped. "Oh shit my parents are going to kill me!"

Shaking his head again, he said "don't worry about it. I sent them a text from your phone saying you were sleeping over at Miley's." Hearing her name, Demi's heart fell once again. She nodded, not even able to say thanks. Looking at the time, she sighed, rising off of his bed.

"I should get going, I need to get home and change. You probably should too, you're seeing Miley off to London I'm sure?" Mentally cursing himself, he groaned. He had completely forgotten that Miley was leaving for her World Tour today. Slowly nodding, he replied.

"Yeah, I guess I am. You're not?"

Demi shook her head looking away at his headboard. "No I can't, I made plans with Cody already."

Joe's stomach churned and his eyes turned dark. Malevolence could be read on his face at the mention of his name. "_CODY? _What the hell are you doing going out with him?" Demi shrugged, but was inwardly triumphant that she had succeeded in making him jealous.

"I like him, we've been on a few dates and he's a really chill guy." Spotting her purse and cell phone on his desk, she reached over and grabbed them, continuing towards his door. Pausing with her hand on the doorknob, she slowly turned around. Hope evident in her voice, she bit her lip then asked quietly, "Unless you have some kind of objection to that?"

Pissed off, Joe immediately shook his head. "Nope. You two definitely deserve each other." He then turned around, glaring at his wall with his arms crossed.

Demi sighed, glad that he was facing the wall and could not see the single tear that slowly rolled down her cheek. "Good then…" Walking out his door, she sadly mumbled, "Thanks for your umm… shirt."

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Miley neatly folded her last article of clothing and placed it on top of the full suitcase. Groaning at how overstuffed it was, she grunted, attempting to push down the top while pulling the zipper across. Long story short, it was an epic fail. After fifteen minutes of trying, she finally let out a sigh, sinking down to the carpet.

"Need some help?" Looking up, she smiled, seeing Joe cross her room with an amused grin. She rolled her eyes, shoving him lightly.

"How long were you standing there?" he laughed, plopping down her overstuffed suitcase while reaching under himself to zip it.

"Eh, about ten minutes. But it was extremely entertaining."

She giggled, plopping down on the floor next to him. Leaning up against her bed, she sighed. She loved how he could always lift her spirits, no matter what the situation was. Sighing, she turned to Joe. "I told Nick this morning." Joe frowned, studying her closely. She continued, "I didn't exactly tell him, he just found out. Anyways he freaked out, and just left. He said he needed 'time to think' whatever that means."

Joe sighed, pulling her into a sideways hug. "Yeah well, I almost slept with a drunk Demi last night." He paused as Miley's mouth dropped open. Frowning, he put his arms up defensively.

"What!?"

Miley punched him in the arm, the shock still evident on her face. "YOU ALMOST SLEPT WITH MY BEST FRIEND!?" Joe groaned, rubbing his now aching arm.

"Violent much? God that's gonna leave a bruise."

Miley glared at him, still obviously pissed off. "What exactly do you mean by almost?" Joe looked away, ashamed.

"I don't know… okay? It's just, things got out of hand and next thing I know she's passed out in my backseat." Miley raised her arm again and Joe jumped back, defensively. "Don't judge me! And the worst part about it? She doesn't remember a thing."

She laughed wryly, leaning against her bed frame. "You so deserved that…"

He rolled his eyes, yet still rubbing his sore arm. "Please, I just want to leave, escape it all. It's too much drama to deal with. I haven't had a vacation in ages."

Both sat, side by side, pensive. They thought about how crappy their lives were. Millions of thoughts were running through both of their heads. Miley suddenly gasped, as if it were the most brilliant thing in the whole entire world. "Oh my God! Come to London with me."

Joe snorted, looking at her amusedly. "Definitely, because running off to London with my brother's pregnant girlfriend is a genius idea."

She rolled her eyes, shoving him (much lighter this time). "No, dufus. Come with me, as my best friend, with my family to see me perform at my first concert of this tour! It'll be so much fun I swear."

He frowned, slowly giving in. "And Nick?"

Miley sighed, looking away for a moment. Her eyes momentarily lost their brightness as she thought sadly of Nick. Shaking all negative thoughts from her head, she turned back and grinned.

"What about him?"

**What will happen in London? Will Nick be okay with Joe going? Will Demi ever find out what happened between her and Joe? Review and find out =]**

**Xoxo, **

**Mils**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry! I totally forgot to put the ages of the characters, so they're below. **

**Miley: 15**

**Demi, Selena, Cody: 16**

**Taylor: 18**

**Joe: 20**

**Kevin: 22**

**If I add any additional characters in the story I'll try to remember to add their ages but if I forget just let me know. Another tidbit of information, the Jonas/Cyrus, erm I'm sorry the Gray/Stewart families are really close, and they're next door neighbors too!**

Joe walked into his house, letting the door slam hard behind him. He walked through the foyer, swerving and trying to avoid crushing all of Frankie's scattered toys. Apparently he had dumped his entire toy bin in search of one single action figure. The result? Half of the entire downstairs of the household was covered in various toys of all shapes and painful sizes. Rounding the corner into the kitchen, Joe smiled and sat at one of the bar stools, getting his mom's attention.

"Hey sweetie, would you do me a really big favor?" Denise inquired of her second eldest son. She turned off the oven and pulled out some type of casserole with her oven mitt covered hand.

Joe shook his head and frowned. "If it involves helping Frankie pick up his army of toys down here, then no." She grinned at her son, looking playfully disappointed. He continued, "I was actually gonna ask you for something."

Curious, Denise looked up inquisitively from what she was cooking. "What's that?"

He played with a spoon on the counter while he spoke. "I wanted to go with the Cyrus's to London today? Miles said she wanted me there to support her for her concert. It would only be for a few days, a week tops." Denise nodded, seemingly having no problem with it.

"Yeah sure sweetie I'm sure that'll be just fine. Nick will be going too right?"

Joe shrugged. "I don't really know. It's up to him I guess."

She frowned, looking at him oddly. She opened her mouth to say something until her heard a yelp from the living room.

"OWWWW! MOMMMM ONE OF FRANKIE'S TOYS IMPALED MY FOOT!"

"DID NOT! AND YOU BROKE IT! MOMMMM!!!!"

Preoccupied by the growing squabble between Kevin and Frankie, whatever she was going to say left her mind. Taking this opportunity to escape, Joe quickly rose. "Well I'm going to run upstairs and pack we leave in a few hours."

Denise nodded distractedly, on her way to the living room. "Sure sweetie, Bye! Have fun."

OMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJ

Nick was lost in his thoughts. He sat on his bed, strumming random chords on his guitar. He was no longer angry; actually he was no longer anything. He sat emotionless, thinking.

Nick's POV-

I know I shouldn't have flipped on Miley like that. She'll probably never want to speak to me again, and I don't blame her. What I don't understand is why she couldn't just trust me enough to tell me? I probably would've taken it much smoother, rather than me finding the pregnancy test on her floor. We've always been so close, and never kept any secrets from each other. I don't understand what could have possessed her to try and keep this from me. It's not like she can hide it for very long. Eventually we're going to have to tell our families, and then the press will find out and both of our careers will most likely come to an end. I feel guilty though, one mistake on our part will cost both of my brothers a big part of their lives. We're in a band. AKA, if one of us screws up (which I did), we might as well all have screwed up.

I glanced at the alarm clock on my dresser and inwardly cursed. Miley would be leaving in a few hours and I should probably go over, say goodbye, and apologize. Eventually we would have to stop and face this. Her tour would last three months, by then she would undoubtedly be showing. Sighing, I got up and left my bedroom, planning on going next door and patching things up between us. I wouldn't let her leave while we were still on bad terms.

No POV-

Nick left his room, shutting the door behind him. He walked down the hallway only to run into the 'devil himself' as he would put it. Joe frowned upon seeing him, trying to push past him but Nick stayed in place, prepared for a confrontation. Rolling his eyes at his little brother's childish acts, he pushed him back a little. "Move."

Nick, stepping forward and back to his original spot snorted. "YOU are telling ME to move?"

"No, I'm telling the little pig behind you in the tutu and blonde wig to move. No shit Sherlock, I'm telling you to move. Now move already." Joe said, pushing him back again. Nick shook his head, crossing his arms across his chest while feigning a look of surprise.

"Wow I'm flattered. You know, that you would even tell me anything. Because you sure didn't tell me about Miley!"

Joe rolled his eyes. "You are so fucking immature, you know that? It wasn't even my place to tell you." Finally pushing past him, Joe briskly walked over to the door to his room. Turning around instantly, he addressed him again. "However, it is my place to tell you that I'm going to London with Miley and her family today. She asked me to SUPPORT her, more than you ever did." With that, he walked into his room, shutting and locking his door behind him.

Nick's gasped at his words. He was beyond furious that Miley would ask Joe and not him to support her. What were they, a fucking couple now? Jealousy overtook him as he noticed his phone vibrating. Looking at the caller ID, he narrowed his eyes. Gripping it tightly he picked it up and threw it against the wall, where the battery fell out and it went dead. Leaving it on the floor he walked back to his room, slammed the door and turned on some loud music. Three words continuously ran through his head as he sprawled angrily out on his bed. _Fuck my life._

OMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJ

Demi giggled from the passenger seat of Cody's Mercedes Benz E350. For once in a while she was actually enjoying herself. She gave him a once over while he drove, as she evaluated him in her head. He was extremely cute, had a great, caring, personality and was extremely funny. At first she had just agreed to go out with him to make Joe jealous. Little did she know that she would actually begin to enjoy herself? As he drove, she smiled to herself. This was going to be fun.

Pulling into the parking lot, he turned towards her with a smile. "We're here!"

Looking around curiously she bit her lip as she exited the car. "Umm… where exactly is here?" Cody laughed, grabbing her hand and pulling towards the entrance. It was an open, outdoor type Farmer's market with lots of down-to-earth cute little shops and various restaurants.

"You mean you've never been to The Grove before?"

She shook her head in response. "Nope, I guess not. When we moved here we never got the chance to do much sightseeing. Plus whenever I'm not working I'm usually at home. I guess I just---"she trailed off, stopping in her tracks while her eyes went wide. Cody frowned, turning around to look at her.

"Everything okay?"

Demi shook her head slowly, her mouth still agape. She finally spoke. "Is that Brazilian barbeque?!"

Laughing, Cody nodded as she ran past him towards the line.

"Oh my GOD I'm so freaking full." Demi groaned, leaning back in her chair. Cody grinned, getting up from his chair and extending an arm out to her. She grabbed it, as he pulled her up and they began the walk towards his car. He unlocked it and they both got in. She smiled, looking over at him. "You know, you're a really amazing guy Cody."

He smiled over at her, placing his hand over her own in between them. "Yeah well you're pretty amazing yourself. I fell really lucky that I get to be with you." He leaned over the arm rest to kiss her, but she stopped him.

"Wait, what exactly do you mean by 'be with me'? Do you mean like, boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Cody bit his lip, looking down at her shyly as he hovered over her. "Only if you want."

Demi paused, looking to her right for a moment, then turned back to face him with a huge grin. "I'd love that." She then leaned forward, their lips meeting in a sweet, tender kiss.

OMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJ

"Hey it's Nick, leave me a message and I'll return your call as soon as possible. --- BEEP"

Miley groaned from where she sat. She had been sitting on her bed for the past three hours since Joe had left. She had called Nick twenty times since then, left him six messages and sent five texts. She would be leaving any minute now, and she'd half expected him to come tell her bye. The fact he didn't just broke her heart. She began to wonder if he even cared about her at all anymore, and if her even cared about their baby.

Tish walked into her room, causing her to look up from her cell phone. "Miles sweetheart, the car is here. Joseph's downstairs waiting with Braison and everything's set. You all ready?"

She sighed, glancing one last time at her cell phone and slowly nodded. "Yup, I'm ready." Her mom grabbed her suitcase, bringing it downstairs while Miley grabbed her purse and coat, following close behind her. Life doesn't always work out the way you expect it to.

**Ugh I don't like this chapter. It's got 'filler' written all over it =/ Anyways, majorrrr drama in the next chapter. Demi says more than she should, Joe and Miley get closer, and Taylor comes for a visit! Review and you'll find out! **

**Xoxo,**

**Mils**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry, I forgot to include this in the last chapter. Nick is fifteen also!**

**I own nothing =[**

"THANKYOU, I LOVE YOU ALL! GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY!" Miley yelled out to her screaming fans. She had just finished one of her best performances yet. As she ran off stage and into the wings, she could still hear the deafening chants and screams of her devoted fans. It put a smile on her face and she momentarily forgot everything that was troubling her. She hugged her mom, high-fived two of her dancers and ran over and gave Joe a bear hug.

"Oh my God you did amazing!" he smiled at her. Miley, still bouncing with energy, grinned widely.

"Thanks I think this is one of my best shows yet!" More people came by, giving the starlet their congratulations. Joe watched her proudly, as she humbly shook it off and gave credit to her band. She was glowing with happiness and excitement. Turning to him, she spoke. "I'm going to go run and change, then we're going to go back to the hotel and celebrate 'kay?" Joe nodded, watching her run off happily.

OMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJ

Demi sighed contentedly. She lay on her bed in her room listening to 'The Show' by Lenka. The song just made her feel so giddy and happy. She smiled as she sang along with the lyrics.

_I'm just a little bit caught in the middle,_

_Life is a maze, and love is a riddle,_

_I don't know where to go, I can't do it alone I've tried._

_And I don't know why…_

_Slow it down, make it stop or else my heart is going to pop,_

_Cause it's too much, yeah it's a lot. To be something I'm not!_

_I'm a fool, out of love, cause I just can't get enough…_

She heard the doorbell downstairs ring and sighed. She was going to be pissed at whoever was ruining her 'happy moment'. Grasping the remote to her stereo she pushed pause, and ran quickly down the stairs. Running her hand through her long dark hair she angrily yanked open the door, only to feel extremely uncomfortable as she saw who was staring back at her.

"TAYLOR!?"

Taylor grinned, reaching forward and pulling Demi into a tight hug. She awkwardly hugged her back, unsure as to how to act. They had always been extremely good friends, but recently when Demi began to get closer to Joe she began to feel uncomfortable around her.

"Hey love!"

Demi bit her lip, looking at her oddly. "Did you fly here? I thought you were in Tennessee!"

Taylor smiled, looking extremely proud of herself. "Well I talked to Joe a few nights ago and he seemed a little distant. I figured it's my fault since we haven't seen each other in forever! Anyways, I thought I'd come and surprise him. I stopped by their house and Nick told me he went to London with Miles. So, I decided to come and see one of my besties!"

Demi put on a fake smile. "Sure want to come in?"

The girls spent hours up in Demi's room, playing games and just talking about random stuff. Taylor, goofing off decided they should start taking silly pictures. Frowning because she had no battery, Demi mistakenly handed Taylor her own. Finding the camera application, she began to photograph Demi's random erratic poses. Viewing the pictures she took, Taylor giggled. "You look like an anteater in the pic Dems."

Demi gasped, scrambling over to look at it. "I do not! I look like a… um… well not an anteater!" Reaching out she tried to push the zoom button on her cell, however she instead hit the 'next picture' button. Demi paled as she saw what popped up on the screen. This was NOT good.

OMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJ

Demi's POV

God why do I ALWAYS get myself into these situations? If I had just deleted the picture in the first place, I wouldn't be sitting on a plane for half a day on my way to the United Kingdom! Taylor is sitting next to me seething on the outside, but I know in reality that her heart is just as broken as mine on the inside. Deep down I know that nothing happened between them, I mean she's like his little sister for crying out loud. But I let my jealousy get the best of me, and now I have to pay for it.

I love Taylor like my best friend. We practically ARE best friends, but whenever I see her with Joe I just get so envious. Not envious that she's dating him and I'm not, because I know that if I were just a little bit older this wouldn't be so damn complicated. But it is; I'm not 18 like her, I'm not PERFECT for him like her. God I'm not even freaking blonde!

OMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJ

Nick Jonas sighed. He was sitting in his room alone, and not happy about it. He hadn't spoken to Miley in a week, and desperately missed her voice. As he began to relish in his depression he realized where he had gone wrong. No matter how shocked he was, he shouldn't have lost control of his anger like that. He felt like shit, treating his pregnant girlfriend in such a harsh and uncaring way. From now on he was going to be responsible, and take care of her and their baby. He was going to take charge and do what he should've done from the beginning. Picking up his cell phone, he dialed her number and took a deep breath.

Inhaling and---

---Exhaling.

Miley let out a deep breath she had been holding. She was torn apart inside, and as she sat in her dressing room before sound check for her next concert, she felt lonely. She blankly stared at the television set in the corner. It was talking about the world's fattest dog. She rolled her eyes and put her head in her hands. Meanwhile, Joe bustled through the door.

"Hey they're ready for you in---"he stopped. Seeing her depressed face, he sighed, going over to kneel next to her. "You alright?"

Miley smiled, nodding. She rested her hand on her stomach, rubbing lightly back and forth. "I will be."

Joe nodded. "I tried to call you and let you know to come out for sound check but you didn't answer."

"Yeah my phone died earlier today." He rose and offered her his hand, which she graciously accepted to be pulled up. He then pulled her into him, putting his arm around her shoulder and they happily walked towards the stage area. Walking out the dressing room, they both stopped. There stood a very pissed Taylor and an upset looking Demi. Joe quickly removed his arm from around Miley and tried to awkwardly wave at his girlfriend.

"Hey babe, I didn't know you where---"his sentence was abruptly ended with a slap to the side of his face. Holding his cheek in pain, he looked at her skeptically and slightly frightened. "What the hell?!"

Taylor frowned, "Don't what the hell me! You know exactly why I'm here you asshole. I'm out at home wondering why you never call me while you're in another country doing God knows what with my EX-best friend!" She accusingly flung her finger over at Miley with a look of pure hatred. Miley frowned and gasped, a little confused.

"Blonde county singer say what??? Are you sure you don't have me mixed up with Demi over there?" Demi paled at Miley's statement. This wasn't going to end well.

Taylor frowned at her. "Don't lie to me Miley! I saw that picture of you two. Just because you're in love with my boyfriend doesn't mean he's going to leave me for you."

Miley looked at her, genuinely confused. "WHAT picture?! I have no idea what you're talking about! And as for me and Joe, can you say EW? He's like my older brother! If you should be worried about anyone in this room taking your boyfriend you should be accusing Demi!" Joe shook his head frantically for Miley to stop there, but his efforts went unnoticed. Miley continued, blurting out "She's the one that almost slept with him behind your back!"

Both Demi's and Taylor's mouths dropped open. After a few moments of silence, Demi was first to speak. "I-I what?" Miley instantly regretted having said it. She saw the look on Demi's face, as tears began to well up in her eyes. She slowly turned to Joe, looking at him with betrayal in her eyes.

"You… lied to me?"

Joe sighed, looking at her sadly. Meanwhile, Taylor rolled her eyes having enough of it. "This is ridiculous; I'm not going to sit around for this." Turning on her heel to leave, Joe snapped out of his seemingly mute state and ran after her.

"Taylor wait! Whatever happened or didn't happen between Demi and me doesn't mean anything! I love _you_, not her! She doesn't mean anything to me!" Demi burst into tears, running off and into Miley's dressing room. Taylor shook her head, running off in the opposite direction with Joe trailing behind her.

Miley sighed, realizing that she and her big mouth shouldn't have said anything. As she walked into her dressing room, she saw Demi, crouched in a corner hugging her knees, crying her eyes out. She walked over slowly, sitting down beside her and pulling her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Dems, I shouldn't have said anything." They sat in the corner for some time, until Demi's cries subsided. Glancing around her dressing room, Miley's eyes caught something. She gasped as she stared at the television. It was left on that same news channel, but read a new headline.

'_Eldest and youngest member of American rock band The Jonas Brothers involved in a fatal car crash. The latter, Nick is in critical condition. Both were rushed to Los Angeles Cedar Sinai Hospital. Details at 6.'_

**Okay. I'm going to run now. Buh-bye. **

**Xoxo,**

**Mils**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I own nada. (And if you don't know Spanish or haven't heard that word in any movie or heard it used by anyone, than it means nothing. Well it means something but it means literally, NOTHING. Yeah. Get it?**

She tried to let out a scream, but only expelled air. Feeling dizzy, she began gasping desperately for air, but the more she breathed in the more she seemed to choke on it. The caption on the television screen ran over and over in her brain. She turned away from the screen but could still see it in her mind. Panicking, her surroundings began to spin around her and she could barely hear Demi's word's of concern. "_Miley are you okay?" _It sounded as if she was in a tunnel, echoing from far, far away. Her eyes began to fade as everything turned darker and darker until… black.

She woke up stretched across three seats, feeling light-headed. Her first thought went towards her baby. How long was she out? Would it affect the baby in any way? She ran her hands up and down her stomach worriedly. She needed to get to a doctor, but was unsure of any she could trust with her secret. Doctor-patient confidentiality meant nothing when you were famous.

Even after being out cold for a few hours she could sense the grim atmosphere. Looking around, she saw her mother sitting with Noah and Braison in the front of the airplane. Demi was sitting a few rows back, her knees curled into her chest, fast asleep. Turning around in her seat she spotted Joe, all the way in the back of the plane with a tear-streaked face. You could blatantly see the pain etched across his face as he looked out the window in thought. Miley unbuckled her seat belt and slowly rose from her sea. Her mother caught her eye, concerned, ready to come over. Miley scarcely shook her head, signaling that she was alright and Tish stayed seated at the front of the plane. Walking back, she slowly walked over to the seat next to where Joe was sitting. She sat down directly next to him, but he didn't even turn around. She knew he knew she was there, but neither wanted to say anything. Looking at him, she spotted his hand gripping the arm rest tightly, and carefully placed hers over it. He glanced at her with an expressionless face, only a hint of gratefulness could be seen in his eyes as he flipped his hand over and gripped hers tightly, not letting go the remainder of the airplane ride.

As they walked out of the plane gate in a group, her mother coached them. Grimly she state, "Just keep walking, don't worry about baggage or anything. The car is waiting at the front of the terminal. Don't talk to anyone and try just to push through the press okay?"

Everyone nodded silently, knowing the routine in an emergency situation such as this. Her mother carried Noah so she could keep up, while Braison followed closely behind. Demi was next and Miley and Joe were last, still hand in hand. As soon as the automatic doors of LAX opened, they were bombarded with the sea of press outside, waiting to pounce.

"JOE, ANY UPDATE ON YOUR BROTHERS' CURRENT CONDITION?"

"WHY WHERE YOU IN LONDON WITHOUT YOUR BROTHERS? WAS THIS STAGED?"

"JOE WE HEARD NICK HAD DIED ON IMPACT IS THAT TRUE?"

"MILEY! ALREADY REPLACING NICK WITH A NEW BOY TOY… HIS BROTHER?"

The last question rang in Miley's ears as they bustled through the press. She turned with every intention of causing serious bodily harm to the person whose mouth it left but before she could, Joe gripped her hand tighter and pulled her with him towards the waiting car. They all piled in quickly. The shouts, inquiries and camera flashes were all diminished when the driver pushed the door closed with a shut, and they began to drive off towards Cedar Sinai Hospital.

When they stopped in front of the hospital, Tish opened the door, letting Miley, Joe and Demi out, stating that she would take the kids home and be back later that evening. Thankful that there were no paparazzi out in front of the building, they briskly walked in, straight up to the intensive care unit. In the waiting room sat Denise, Paul and Frankie. Seeing her son, Denise jumped up and grabbed him in a bear hug, sobbing. After a few minutes she finally released him, and moved on to Miley. As she pulled back from the hug, she began to explain. "We haven't heard anything from the doctors yet, they just say he's in critical condition. Kevin is fine, just a few scratches and bruises; they say he'll be out by tonight."

As soon as she finished, a middle-aged doctor came up. "Are you the Gray family?" Paul nodded, while his wife looked on anxiously. The doctor glanced at his chart and looked back up at the family. "Your son, Nicholas is in critical condition. Since the car was broadsided on the Passenger side, he took a severe blow to the head. He is currently in a coma; we honestly couldn't predict how long he could be in it. If he's on life support for too long, you might want to begin to look at your options."

As soon as that left his mouth, Denise let out a choked sob. Frankie looked frightened, and at the sight of seeing his mother cry in agony, he began to cry too. Demi walked over to soothe Frankie as Paul held his wife. The doctor looked on grimly, saying "I'm sorry for you loss." At that, Miley exploded.

"LOSS? YOU ARE SORRY FOR OUR FUCKING LOSS?! NICK IS STILL FUCKING ALIVE AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS YOU'RE SORRY FOR OUR LOSS? INSTEAD OF TRYING TO MAKE US BELIEVE THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NOTHING WE CAN DO, WHY DON'T GET YOUR ASS BACK IN THERE AND DO SOMETHING TO HELP HIM?" she began to sob hysterically, looking at the doctor. He looked remorseful, nodding at her sadly.

"I'm sorry ma'am but at this point there's nothing we can do." With that, he walked off, leaving the family grimly.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

It was late that night, at the hospital. There were no more tears, only grim faces and tired expressions. Tish came by, dropping off Miley's purse for her and to see if they needed anything. Upon receiving her purse from her mother, she retrieved her phone charger and began to charge her phone which had been dead for almost a whole day. Once it loaded, she noted that she had three texts and three new voicemails. The texts were from a few friends, nothing important. She held down '1' and began to listen to her voicemail. The first was from her mother and the second, her older sister. Upon hearing the last voice on phone she gasped as it played.

"_Hey, um Miley It's me, Nick. Well, you already know that because of my voice. At least I hope you do…"_ he trailed off, and then started again. "_Anyways, I just wanted to call and say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything, I mean I should've taken it better; I should've controlled my anger. Seeing the way you last looked at me, I can't bear leaving you with that impression of me in your head. I'm going to come visit you, this week and straighten everything out. I hope that you'll forgive me, and I know this message won't suffice. I just want you to know that I love you. I love you AND our baby and I don't ever want you to think I would walk out on you two. We'll get through this, I swear to God we will and it'll all be okay. I love you, and I'll see you soon."_

**Review please =] I'll update faster!**

**Xoxo**

**Milana**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry I'm updating a little later than usual. My Grandpa is in the hospital, but he's doing much better now! This chapter is kind of long, so I hope it makes up for it :]**

Joe sighed, looking at Miley. A week had passed since the accident and Nick hadn't awoke from his coma. She was a disaster, refusing to leave the hospital even to sleep. She showered in the adjoining bathroom to the room, and slept on the chair next to his bedside. Her mom brought her changes of clothes and necessary items, as she wouldn't budge.

They were currently alone in the hospital room, sitting on opposite sides of Nick's bed. Denise, Paul and the rest of the Gray family had gone downstairs to eat at the cafeteria. Meanwhile, Miley was curled up in a small ball staring off into space. Joe shook his head as he thought. She looked like shit. Her hair was messy and her eyes dull. She seemed thinner than before and her skin was a sickly pale coloring. She looked beyond tired and the bags under her eyes were extremely dark. Stress had overcome her and you could see the effects it had on her body. Pinching the bridge of his nose frustratedly, he let out a quick expulsion of air. She didn't look like a healthy pregnant woman. Actually, she didn't even look pregnant at all. Worried, he frowned.

"Miles, look. I know you're worried about people finding out but you really need to see a doctor."

Sighing, she looked at him intently. "Joe, I want to but we both know I can't. I just…" she paused, her eyes tearing up. "I just can't stand everyone knowing. I won't be able to handle it."

He shook his head at her, somewhat disappointed. "This isn't even about them anymore! This is about you, and making sure your baby is okay." She gazed sadly at him, allowing him to continue. "If anything were to happen to that baby I couldn't live with myself. If he doesn't make it out of this…"

Gasping the tears began to fall from her eyes. "How the hell could you say that?"

He sighed, knowing he had to watch his words around her. "I don't know! But you have to at least consider it!"

Shaking her head at him, she looked heart broken. How could he just give up like this? Her everything was laying there on that bed in front of them both. He HAD to make it out of this. He just had to. Looking up, she said "How can you just give up hope like this?"

"I'm not giving up hope Miley. I just know that this is what he'd want. If anything were to happen he'd want both of you to be safe and healthy." He paused, looking away for a moment. "We have a family friend, she'd really close. She's a doctor; I can assure you that she can keep a secret. Will you see her?"

Miley glanced at Nick, lying peacefully on the bed in front of her. She had to do this. For him, she had to do this. Her hand drifted towards her slightly swollen belly and she nodded. She was going to start taking care of herself and this child. She would stop being scared, and deal with what was at hand.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

2 MONTHS LATER

Miley walked into the Cedar Sinai Hospital bright and early, her right arm linked with Demi's as they walked past the receptionist desk. She had a thick sweatshirt on, and loose fitting jeans. Her curly hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail. Her now much larger belly was hidden well by her outfit. A small smile graced her face as they stepped into the elevator. Pushing the button, they began to ride in silence. Miley looked over at Demi, bringing up a touchy subject. "So how are things with Joe?"

Demi sighed, shrugging. "Normal I guess… We've been really estranged. We don't talk like we used to and he won't even look at me since he and Taylor got back together." They stepped off the elevator together, walking the well-known route towards Nick's hospital room. Demi continued, "I feel like a horrible person, still thinking about what we could be. I have a boyfriend, and Cody's the sweetest guy ever. It's like I'm not being completely honest with him."

Miley, shrugged, glancing over at her. "Well you're really not I guess…" Demi began to respond, but at that moment they rounded the corner and Miley walked over to Nick's hospital bed. She sat on the bed next to him, stroking his curls.

"Hey baby, guess what?" Not expecting an answer from him, she continued. "We're going to find out the sex today! The doctor told me that in the fifth month you can find out with an ultrasound. I'm so excited, when I was little, my mom said when you're pregnant you can usually just _know _if it's a girl or boy." She giggle, grabbing his hand and continuing. "I don't even have a clue which it's going to be. But I do, however know what we're gonna name it."

FLASHBACK- 1 year ago

_Miley giggled, as Nick pulled her down on top of him. They were back in Tennessee, where their families were visiting each other for a week. They were lying on a hammock on her land between two large trees. Her shirt had risen up a bit, and he was drawing random shapes and figures on her stomach around her belly button. She snuggled closer into him, her mind wandering. _

"_Nick, do you ever wonder what we'll be like in ten years?"_

_He smiled, thinking about it for a few seconds. "Well it depends I guess. If Connect Three is still around then maybe we'll be touring still. Or if you're still acting and singing you might be performing still."_

_Miley's spirits fell, expecting another answer from him. She knew neither of their futures were promised but she still wished he'd give her some type of certainty regarding them as a couple, something. Sensing her drop in happiness, he grinned. "But there's one thing I do see."_

_She rolled over on top of him, her bright blue eyes dancing and their foreheads touching. Giggling she quipped, "Share thy knowledge O wise fortune teller!"_

_He grinned, saying "You, nine months pregnant, and as big as a whale with a wedding ring too small to fit on your chubby finger."_

_She gasped, hitting his arm. He laughed, and then frowned slightly. "Although I bet that'd be quite a sight to see at one of your performances." Giggling, Miley set a small peck on his lips and intertwined their fingers. _

"_And what would I be pregnant with?"_

_Nick pondered, looking away for a second; then his eyes lit up with an idea. "Twins! Nathan for a boy and Miley for a girl." _

_Miley laughed, rolling her eyes. "You can't give our daughter the same name as me! You'll get us mixed up!" _

_Laughing with her, he nodded. "You're right. It has to be a little different. How about…Marley?" Miley smiled, kissing his lips again. _

"_Marley Rose Gray… I absolutely love it!" She smiled, jumping off him and starting to walk away. Turning around, she giggled and said, "And I can't wait for nine years and 3 months."_

_Nick frowned, not getting it. "Oooookay then?" As she walked off, swinging her hips back and forth, it suddenly hit him. "Oh!" he got up and ran after her. _

_End Flashback_

Miley lay on the cold table, as the doctor rubbed an ice-cold blue gel onto her stomach. She felt extremely uncomfortable, and was very grateful to have Joe sitting on the stool next to her, rubbing her hand soothingly. As she put the instrument over her stomach, thoughts of Nick flooded her mind. He just had to wake up. She didn't know what she could do without him. As her thoughts began to cloud her mind, a voice jarred her mind.

"Congratulations sweetheart, It's a girl!"

Miley grinned. After the doctor wiped off her belly, she placed her other hand there. "Hello Marley Rose."

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

A week later, things were looking up for her. The doctors said there was a bit more of a chance for Nick to wake up, and Miley was getting more and more hopeful every single day. However, it was the exact opposite for her friends. Demi walked hand in hand with her boyfriend, Cody. They had arrived for at her favorite restaurant, The Ivy. Cody gave their names to the hostess, who checked her list quickly. Glancing up, she frowned.

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't have any reservations under that name."

Cody frowned, looking around. "I didn't think it was necessary to make reservations, and I see a few open tables over there. Is there a problem?"

The hostess sighed annoyed. 'Those are for parties who made _reservations._ If you don't have a reservation, then I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave. You're holding up the line."

Cody grunted, not happy one bit. He was about to say a few choice words to the hostess but before he could Demi grabbed his arm and turned him around. As they we're about to leave, Demi heard her name being called.

"Demi!" She turned around and saw Joe, with a not-so-happy looking Taylor on his arm. As they reached them, Demi shifted uncomfortably and bit her lip. She knew that Taylor was still mad at her and she had never even told Cody about the incident between her and Joe. "Are you guys eating here today?"

Cody spoke up, still clearly upset. "No. The hostess has a shovel up her ass and says that there's no room."

Joe frowned, then got an idea. "Hey why don't you just join us for dinner? Like a double date?" Demi shook her head profusely, attempting to find a way out of this mess.

"I'd rather not; I mean we don't want to impose." Ignoring the looks of hatred his girlfriend was shooting towards him, Joe shook his head.

"Nonsense! It'd be fun."

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Demi's POV

Someone fucking shoot me now. This is torture. Joe and Cody have been talking for the last hour like they're the bestest buddies on the face of this earth. Joe's an asshole making my oblivious boyfriend look like a fool, and Taylor refuses to say a single word to me. God if she gives me the 'evil eye' one more time I'm going to slap that look right off her '_fearless'_ little face. I need a fucking break. I got up, and excused myself to go to the bathroom.

Walking off, I walked towards the back of the restaurant and rounded the corner to the restroom. Opening the door, and making sure it was empty, I let out an annoyed scream. Why the hell did Joe have to be so… ugh! I locked the door and sat on top of the toilet for a few minutes, collecting myself. Getting up, I flushed the unused toilet and washed my hands. I left the bathroom and grumpily slammed the door behind me. No sooner had I taken two steps when I was slammed against the wall in the secluded hallway, someone's lips working ferociously on my own. They first thought that crossed my mind was Cody, but he was never this aggressive and the person kissing me was a hecka better kisser than him. Oh God. That could only leave one person.

No POV

Demi roughly pulled her head sideways, enough to break the kiss. "Joe!?" She looked around to make sure no one was looking and lowered her voice. "What the hell are you doing?"

He smirked at her amusedly. "What does it look like I'm doing, knitting?"

Demi groaned. She was always so turned on by this side of him and he knew it. There was a fire in his eyes and he had that sexy smirk across his face. His facial expression read 'Fuck me' and his hands on her didn't say much different. She shook her head, trying to think straight. "We can't do this! You have a girlfriend! What am I supposed to tell Cody?"

Joe grinned at her, and instantly she knew she'd lost this battle. "Tell him that you're busy on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and have 'girl's nights' with Miley on Friday nights."

**Review please!!!!**

**Xoxo,**

**Milana**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- I am feeling extremely generous, so I thought I'd upload another chapter today. I'd appreciate it if you could take the time to review both, it would make me happy! (Plus I write better when I'm happy ;]. **

**I own nothing….**

Demi cleared her throat, carefully fixing her dress back to its usual length and reapplying her red lipstick. Slowly she returned back to the table, where it seemed as if Taylor and Cody hadn't even noticed them gone. She less-than-gracefully plopped down on her seat, causing both to look up. Taylor frowned, noticing Joe's absence and for the first time that evening, spoke to Demi. "Where's Joe?"

Demi rolled her eyes, choosing her words carefully under Taylor's glare. Tucking her hair behind her ear and picking up her fork, she shrugged. "How would I know? He's not in the lady's room that's for sure."

Cody frowned a little at her bluntness but shook it off and they all began to eat again. A few moments later Joe returned to the table, looking as amazing as ever. He leaned over and kissed Taylor on the cheek, mentioning something about a phone call he had to take. He put his hand over hers and began to finish his dinner, but beforehand shared a gaze with Demi. He sighed, seeing the hurt in her eyes from him kissing his girlfriend and slowly removed his hand from atop Taylor's. Satisfied, she smiled. _Looks like this dinner won't be so bad after all._

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Yawning, Miley sat sideways in a chair at the hospital. She was tired, and it was getting increasingly harder for her to hide her growing belly. She always had to wear thick sweatshirts and hold her purse in front of her stomach. Thankfully, everyone's focus was usually on Nick, and not on her. As she drifted off to sleep in the chair, unbeknownst to her Denise was studying her carefully from across the room. She noticed something different about the poor girl, but couldn't place her finger on it exactly. She just figured it was from the stress of seeing Nick in the hospital for so long. Kevin walked in the room, noticing his mom staring at Miley.

"Everything okay mom?"

Denise nodded slowly, still looking at her. "Honey, is anything wrong with Miley? She's been so…" she paused, searching for the right word. "…off, lately." Kevin glanced over at the sleeping Miley and shrugged, sitting on the arm rest of his mom's chair.

"Not really. I wouldn't expect her to be anything but off. Nick's been in here for two months, it's tearing her apart." Pausing, his eyes tearing up, he looked away. "It's really tearing all of us apart. Never in a million years would I have imagined it to be like this…"

Denise nodded in agreement, pulling her eldest son into a tight hug. "It's going to be alright sweetie, I know it is."

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Miley slowly awoke. Groaning, she rose up to stretch. Being cramped up into that position for so long was not very comfortable. Looking around, she noticed Denise had left, probably to pick up Frankie. As she reached up high above her head, her guitar in the corner caught her eye. Her mom had brought it just in case she felt like playing while she was at the hospital. She hadn't played or sang since the day Nick was admitted. Reaching over, she grasped it and sat back down in the chair. She began to play a few chords, strumming the guitar and singing.

_These Four Walls, they whisper to me they know secret I knew they would not keep  
Didn't take long for the room to fill with dust  
And these four walls came down around us_

Must of been something set me out of my head  
With the words so radical  
And not what I meant

Now wait for a break in the silence  
Cause it's all that you left  
Just me and these four walls again

It's hard now to let you be  
I won't make excuses  
I've made my peace

Didn't take long for me to lose the trust  
Cause these four walls were not strong enough

Must of been something set me out of my head  
With the words so radical  
And not what I meant

Now wait for a break in the silence  
Cause it's all that you left  
Just me and these four walls again

Yeah it's difficult  
Watchin us fade  
Knowing it's all my fault

My mistake  
Yeah it's difficult  
Letting you down

Knowing it's all my fault  
You're not around

Must of been something set me out of my head  
With the words so radical  
And not what I meant

Now wait for a break in the silence  
Cause it's all that you left  
Just me and these four walls again

Again

These Four walls again

As she finished the last chord, she noticed that tears had been running down her face the whole while. Putting down her guitar and walking towards him, she carefully got on the bed and lay down next to him. Stroking his thick curls, she choked out a sob. "Baby, please. I need you to wake up. I need you to wake up and help me." Gasping and wiping the tears from her eyes, she continued. "I know you want me to be strong for us but I can't do this! I can't go through this and I definitely can't raise a child on my own." She was full on sobbing now, as she grasped his hand tightly. "Please wake up. _Please_ wake up for me and our little girl." As she lay on the bed and cried her eyes out, Denise wiped her own tears from where she stood in the doorway. Quickly turning before she was seen she quickly walked into the empty waiting room and sat down, letting her own tears fall. She had no idea. Joe walked in, and frowned at his mother's tears.

"Mom? Are you alright?" He walked over quickly and sat next to her. Wiping her eyes in an attempt not cry in front of her son, she slowly nodded. Looking over at him intently, she sighed. "You knew Miley was pregnant didn't you?"

Joe froze, not sure of what to say. He knew he couldn't lie about it, for they both knew that if Miley were to tell anyone about it it would be him. Rubbing the back of his neck, he nodded. "Yeah, she told me about 2 months ago."

Denise nodded, seemingly unphased by this small tidbit of information. She was still in shock over Miley being pregnant in the first place. "How many months?"

Joe smiled, looking over at his mom sheepishly. "She's five months already, with a little girl."

Despite the situation, a smile spread over Denise's face as she thought of a mini-Miley running around. She frowned, looking over at her son. "Do Tish and Billy Ray know?"

Joe shook his head, sighing. "She wouldn't tell them. I'm sure they'll find out soon enough though."

Denise nodded, picking up her cell phone. "Oh they'll find out sooner than that."

His eyes widening, Joe gasped and stopped his mom from dialing their number. "Mom you can't just tell them! It's not your place she's not ready yet."

Denise shook her head sympathetically. "I can understand what Miley's going through honey but they need to know that their fifteen-year-old daughter is pregnant! And it's only fair for me to tell them." No matter how hard he tried, he could not dissuade her from informing them. _Damn_, he thought as she spoke on the phone to Tish saying she needed to meet with her.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Miley walked into her home, to a grim silence. Frowning, she called out to her mother, knowing she was home. Noah was walking down the stairs, but upon seeing her sister her eyes widened and she looked scared. "Noah where's mom?"

Noah shrugged, still looking wide-eyed at her sister and ran quickly back upstairs. Miley rolled her eyes and headed to the kitchen. When she arrived she stopped in her tracks. Both of her parents were sitting on barstools facing her with solemn, disappointed looks. Miley turned pale, knowing instantly that they know. Scared, she hoped for the best and addressed her father. "Daddy, you're back home already? I thought your movie was still shooting for another week?"

Billy Ray shook his head disappointingly at his daughter, ignoring her question. "God damnit Miley Ray! We thought we raised you better'n this. I leave for a few months and what do I come home to find? My little girl knocked up by some idiot teenage boy who she'll probably never see again."

Miley gasped at her father's word. "Daddy don't talk about him like that!"

Her dad shook his head, angrily grunting. "No Miley. He was dumb enough to get you pregnant and ruin both of your hard-earned careers. I hope he never wakes up and if he does, you're sure as hell never seeing him again."

Tish placed her hand on his back soothingly, attempting to calm him down as Miley broke out into more sobs. Turning around and running out her front door swiftly, she ran over to the one place she always felt safe. Walking into the gray home, she opened the door, not bothering to knock. She ran up the stairs and into Nick's bedroom for the first time in almost four months. Shutting the door behind her, she leaned up against it and was stunned to find that she was not alone.

There Denise sat, on his bed, a picture of him and his brothers in her hand. There were teardrops on the picture and its frame, to match the ones steadily falling from her face. Miley sniffed and slowly made her way over next to her. She was still looking down sadly at the picture. Putting her hand over her own, Miley bit her lip, whispering the only two words that she could come up with. "I'm sorry…"

Denise nodded slowly, then looked up and pulled Miley into a tight hug as she sobbed the words over and over again. "I'm sorry, I'm _so so _sorry!" She just nodded, holding the young girl and her future granddaughter close as they cried together, both hoping for just one miracle.

**Don't forget! If you haven't already review both chapters please :] Thankya, it makes me oh so happyyyyyy!**

**Xoxo,**

**Milana**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update as frequently, I've been at the hospital all week with my family. I'm actually still at the hospital, but I was smart enough to bring my laptop with me. (I know, I'm genius ;] ). Anyways, this is extra long to make up for it! Hope you like it!**

The next morning Selena walked into the Torres house, knocking lightly as she came in. "Hello?! Demi? Anyone home?"

Dallas rounded the corner from the living room, talking on her cell phone. Giving Selena a sideways hug as she passed by, she pointed her finger upstairs and continued walking. Selena nodded in acknowledgement, mouthing 'thank you' as she sprinted up the stairs. She was extremely close to the Torres family, and had been every since she'd met Demi at their first _Barney_ audition. They took her as their own, especially when her mom wasn't around (which was very often). She loved their family, how close they were and how everyone cared for and took care of each other. It was like the perfect family, so down to earth and genuine.

Selena walked down the upstairs hallway until she came to Demi's bedroom door. It was closed shut. Slowly opening it, she rolled her eyes, noticing that the girl was still fast asleep. She carefully shut the door behind her and tiptoed over to her bed, climbing on top of it. Nudging her lightly, she attempted to wake her up. "Demiiiii wake up!" When she received no response, she sighed impatiently. Not one to wait around and gently rouse someone from their sleep, she reached out and roughly shoved the girl off the bed.

"AH!" _Thud. _"…ow." Demi groaned, rolling over slowly and rubbing her side which had hit the floor.

Selena grinned, crawling over and leaning off the side of the bed. Putting her hands under her chin, she sprawled out on her bed laughing hysterically. "Did that hurt? Oops."

Demi grunted, and in response grabbed the closest thing she could find (her pillow) and connected it with the other girl's face. Selena, who could not stop laughing, rolled over on her back and clutched her stomach. "That was so not necessary!"

"Oh and coming in at 8 am and disturbing my sleep by shoving me on the floor was?!" Despite how grumpy she sounded, Demi was quite pleased. She relished the moments where Selena was sober and they could just hang out like old times. Sure, Miley was a good friend to her but with all the pregnancy issues and with Nick being in the hospital she just wished for some normalcy from time to time.

Getting off the floor and laying down on her large bed facing Selena, she closed her eyes. Selena, having finally calmed down her uncontrollable laughter studied her friend. Noticing a hickey on her neck, she pointed and grinned. "Getting busy with Cody I see? " Demi frowned, opening her eyes in shock. Blushing, as she saw what the other girl was talking about she subconsciously covered it with her hand.

"Um, yeah… sure! I mean I guess so." Selena rolled her eyes, yawning.

"You guess so? Wow you are the worst at keeping a secret. It's Joe isn't it?" Demi groaned, rolling over so that her back was to the other girl. _Am I honestly that readable?_ Selena laughed, saying "and yeah, you really are."

"I am what?"

Selena poked her in the back and grinned "…readable." As Demi turned over to look at her weirdly, Selena just shrugged it off.

"Don't worry; I'm your best friend. It's my job to read your mind."

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Miley slowly walked across the lawn, towards her house. In her mind, the slower she walked, the slower she'd get there to deal with her parents. Denise had offered multiple times to go with her but Miley had declined, saying she needed to 'handle this on her own'. If she couldn't even take the responsibility to talk to her own parents, how would she be able to be a mother herself?

She walked into the foyer of their house, and it was still eerily quiet. Passing by her little brother and sister who were in the living room she felt extremely estranged. They looked at her as if she was a stranger in her own house; a freak of sorts. It broke her heart not to have to support she needed from them. Instead they just sat back and watched her like some exhibit. Sighing, she walked down into the den where she knew her father would be. Climbing down the stairs, she froze as she saw him sitting on the couch staring at the blank television screen. She bit her lip, taking a few deep breaths to gather enough courage to say something. "Daddy?" she finally whispered. It was audible, and she knew he heard her. When she received no answer, she sighed and tried again.

"Dad? Please…"

_No answer_

Tears falling down her face once more, she choked on her words, not wanting to seem weak. "Okay then, I'm going to a checkup. I thought that um, maybe you'd want to come with me?" He finally turned around. As soon as he did Miley wished he hadn't. Giving her a stone cold look, he glared at her with spite in his eyes.

"I do not."

Miley nodded, the tears falling freely from her face now. She ran back upstairs and into her mother, who had been watching from the doorway. Grasping her little girl in a hug, she walked her over to a chair and sat down, pulling her onto her lap. "Shhhh, baby girl. It's gonna be okay." As Miley continued to sob, she gasped for air and choked out some words.

"He *sniff* doesn't understand! *sniff* He hates me and the baby."

Tish shook her head soothingly. "Sweetie that's nonsense! He loves both of you he just needs some time to figure it out. Now don't worry about your appointment, I'll go with you."

Miley nodded tearfully, calming down a little as Tish rubbed her back soothingly. "However," her mom continued, "I must ask what you're planning on doing about the press."

HMHMHMHMHHHMHMHMHMHHMHMHMHMHMHHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

**HEADLINES: AMERICA'S SWEETHEART MILEY STEWART PREGNANT! BY INCAPACITATED BOYFREIND NICK JONAS. READ ALL ABOUT IT, THE SHOCKING CONFESSION!**

Demi rolled her eyes, attempting to hide her face as people shouted at her.

"DEMI! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY ABOUT MILEY'S PREGNANCY?!"

"ARE YOU PREGNANT TOO?"

"WHAT'S YOUR OPINION ON THE FALSE LIVES CONNECT THREE HAS BEEN LIVIING??"

She quickened her pace along the sidewalk, her heels clicking loudly. The paparazzi continued to follow her, shoving microphones in her face and snapping pictures like there was no tomorrow. Seeing her final destination, she broke out into a run and into Coffee Bean and Tea Leaf. Letting the door swing shut behind her she leaned up against the door. She was relieved because she knew they had a strict no solicitation policy and the paparazzi would disperse eventually. She saw Cody waving her down from one of the tables in the back and smiled, walking over to meet him.

"I already ordered your drink, hope you don't mind." He said as she kissed him on the cheek and sat down directly in front of him.

Demi shook her head quickly, while taking the black forest ice blended drink from his hand. "No it's fine, thanks." Cody nodded, and for a few minutes they sat in a comfortable silence together, sipping on their drinks. Finally, Cody broke the silence.

"Did you know?"

When she looked at him questioningly, he elaborated on his question. "About Miley, I mean."

She nodded slowly, taking a sip from her straw. "Yeah I did. I've known for a few months. I guess neither of us thought that it would have this kind of effect on all of us Disney kids, not just her. I mean take Joe for instance; he can't even leave his house without getting hounded by the paps. Hollywood Records is deliberating dropping Connect Three and Miley too. They've been really patient with the Nick thing, but I think this is the last straw. And Joe said…"

"You've been talking a lot about Joe." Demi froze, looking at him with wide eyes. He continued, "You two seem really close."

Demi gulped, trying to avoid his soft gaze. _Did he know? Did Sel tell him? No way, Selena doesn't tell anything, not when she's drunk! _Shrugging, she stuttered, "Well, I-I mean, yeah. He- He, Joe, he's well… like my um, best friend!" Finding a plausible excuse she decided to run with it. "I mean, why wouldn't I talk about him? I love him, like you know, in a friendly way! Not that I spend that much time with him, and…"

Cody laughed and interrupted her. "Demi! Stop." He smiled, reached over and grabbed her hand across the table. "I'm not accusing with sleeping with him!" She bit her lip, extremely uncomfortable. "I'm just saying, you two are really close, I think maybe I should get to know him a little better too you know?"

Shaking her head, she looked around. "I really don't think that's a good idea."

Cody frowned, studying her. "Why not?"

"Well, I mean, seriously! Joe's so… Joe. And well you're so… you?"

He stared at her oddly, her last statement making no sense. Demi bit her lip again, knowing that she wouldn't be able to find a way out of this without drawing suspicion towards herself. "But… I mean, it couldn't hurt right?"

Cody smiled; glad she was seeing things his way. "Exactly! I'm glad you understand where I'm coming from. You're sure you're okay with this though?"

Demi sighed, taking a sip from her drink. _Oh yeah. I'm just dandy. Just fucking dandy. _Smiling a fake smile she took another sip from her drink.

"Yeah! I can't wait."

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Demi moaned as Joe's tongue invaded her mouth. His arms ran up and down her sides quickly as she tangled her hands in his smooth hair. He lowered his mouth and bit down on her neck as she gasped and wrapped her legs around his waist tightly. His hands traced over her stomach lightly and grazed over her belly button ring, causing her to squirm against him and giggle. Joe pulled back, looking at her questioningly. She blushed as he grinned with realization.

"You're ticklish?!"

She shook her head hastily as she laughed loudly. Throwing her onto his bed, he crawled on top of her and lifted up her shirt to reveal her toned stomach. Despite her protests, his hands attacked it and he tickled her mercilessly. Between giggles, she gasped out for air. "This … is…. Rape!" she choked out, trying to stop laughing.

He laughed, pausing and placing a light kiss on her stomach. "Well your stomach is a most appealing victim." As he looked up at her flushed face and messy hair he caught his breath. She looked so damn beautiful, lying on her back on his bed. Her shirt was risen up to just under her chest which was heaving up and down Joe chuckled, placing light kisses all over her stomach. "Well you're stomach is a most appealing victim." As he looked up at her flushed face and messy hair he caught his breath. She looked so damn beautiful, lying on her back on his bed. Her shirt was risen up to just under her chest which was heaving up and down from lack of oxygen. She bit her lip, suddenly shy under his intense gaze. He crawled up her body and hovered over her, looking down at her softly. She offered him a small smile, trying to hide her racing pulse. He didn't return it, but instead leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Looking deep into her eyes he reached up and stroked her hair. "You are so beautiful." He paused, looking away embarrassed. "Call me crazy but I think I might be falling in love with you."

At that moment, fear flashed through Demi's eyes. His previous statement played over and over in her mind. Panic coursed throughout her body and she reacted by pushing him off of her roughly. Stunned, he laid on his back as she grabbed her purse and briskly moved towards his door. Pushing himself off of the bed he reached forward and grabbed her arm firmly. "Demi! Wait, did I say something wrong?!"

She rolled her eyes, trying to break free of his grasp. "Let go of me!!!" she squirmed out of his grasp, only for him to grab her by the waist and get a firmer hold on her.

Joe gave her an exasperated look, getting annoyed now. "I tell you I'm in love with you and you just run?! God Demi what are you afraid of?"

Fire blazed through her eyes which seemed to get darker. Her anger was the only thing keeping her from breaking down and crying.

"I'M NOT THE ONE AFRAID HERE JOE! YOU'RE THE COWARD!"

Stunned, he released his grip on her. As she continued her eyes began to water. "I LOVE you Joe; I really do, with all of my everything! How do you think it makes me feel that I can't be with you in public? How do you think I feel knowing that you won't leave your girlfriend, which just happens to be one of my ex-best friends for me? I get to-to smile and pretend that everything's alright when I know that she's the one you go home to! Taylor's the girl who gets to show you off and go out with your family and be the other half of the PERFECT couple!" Wiping her freshly fallen tears she choked on her words. "It, it hurts SO damn much to love you, Joseph. And it's tearing me apart inside."

With that, she turned on her heel and left him there. He stayed in the same place, perfectly still. A single tear rolled down his left cheek as he wondered.

Why was this so damn hard?

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Miley bit her lip, frightened. She was a wreck, and hadn't left her house in the few days since she released the statement. The paparazzi had been stationed outside her home, just waiting to pounce and get the first shot of 'pregnant Miley'. Her mother came up behind her, and put her arms around her shoulders. "Sweetie, you're gonna have to face them sooner or later... I know it's hard, but how else are you gonna get out to see Nick?" Miley nodded, attempting to be strong and gathered the courage to step outside her front door... She instantly regretted it. Five or so photographers jumped out of the bushes on her front lawn, while one roughly grabbed her arm in order to get a better shot. Panicking, Miley screamed while her Tish shoved them to the side. Grabbing her daughter protectively she pushed her way through them in order to get to the waiting car. Miley began to sob hysterically, especially when she looked back over to her house. She saw her dad looking at her through their front window, not even making an attempt to help the situation. He gazed at her coldly, then turned and shut the blinds. Looking at the spot he left as her mom pulled out of the driveway, she bit her lip. Did he even still love her anymore?

TWO MONTHS LATER

"MAKE WAY FOR SHAMU HERSELF! SHE COULD CRUSH YOU, WHICH MAY BE HAZARDOUS TO YOU HEALTH!"

Joe bursted through the doors of Nick's hospital room, startling the many occupants it held. Miley waddled after him with some difficulty, managing to give him a hard smack on the head as she passed. Denise rolled her eyes at her son's childish antics while she watched Miley carefully lower herself into a chair.

"Sweetie you're awfully big for seven months, are you sure you don't have twins in there?"

In all reality, Miley really wasn't that big. However, with her small frame it seemed as if the size of her belly was overwhelming. Giggling, she rubbed her protruding stomach. "Oh God, I hope not. I couldn't handle two of them. But you saw the sonogram!"

Laughing in agreement, Denise nodded. "Very true, but this is going to be one hell of a little girl. Miley, sweetheart do you mind being here by yourself for a little bit? We need to go home and pick up a few things." Miley shook her head, always happy for a few alone moments with Nick. As everyone else shuffled out of the room, she slowly got up and pulled her chair over next to his bed. Grabbing a pillow, she put it behind her own head and grabbed his hand, drifting off to sleep.

An hour or so later, she awoke. Something was wrong; something was different. As she groggily looked around the room, she let out a big yawn. She glanced, around, noticing that the nurse had been in the room because his chart had been moved. Her eyes moved from the chart to her hand, still grasping his. They then moved up to the IVs hooked up around him and down to his brown eyes staring intensely back at her. At that moment, her heart could have stopped. _He was awake?!_ Her mouth began to move to say something, but she was speechless. In strained movements, he slowly raised his left arm, motioning to her that he wanted the breathing tube removed from his mouth. Still stunned, Miley sprinted out the room to the nurse's station. Tears of joy fell down her face as she ran into the nurse.

Startling her, she yelled, "HE'S AWAKE! OH MY GOD HE WOKE UP! COME QUICK HE WANTS THE TUBE TAKEN FROM HIS THROAT!" The nurse looked at her shocked, then sprung into action, racing towards his room. Miley wiped her eyes and sank to the ground in the middle of the hallway. Looking up at the sky she gasped unbelievingly and choked out. "Thank you, God. Thank you for bringing him back to me." After a few moments of composing herself, she slowly rose up off the ground and headed towards the room. Her head was spinning and she kept shaking her head, hoping it was not a dream. Entering, she noticed that the nurse had taken it from his mouth and was now helping him drink some water. Miley rushed over to his side, taking over and turning to the nurse.

"Can you call his parents for me?" She nodded, affirmatively and left them alone. Miley turned back to Nick, who was just watching her, intently. His lips cracked into that same old smile she knew and loved as he spoke for the first time in over five months.

"Hey Smiles."

She gasped again, walking over and climbing on his bed. She lay down next to him, her tears soaking his sheets. A smile still on his face, he reached over and stroked her soft hair. Looking up at him she shook her head disbelievingly through her tears. "I love you so much baby. So, so much. "

He nodded, tears beginning to fall from his own eyes. "I love you too, baby."

**Ahhhh okay. Crappy ending I know, (to this chapter, not the story hehe) but I wanted to fit him waking up in. Also, had I continued, I wouldn't have stopped for probably another 2,000 words or so ;]. Review please! Lots of Niley+unborn baby fluff in the next chapter! **

**XOXO,**

**Mils**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So I felt bad for not updating so often last week so I thought I'd post today to make up for it! Thanks for all your reviews it means a lot :] I'm a little bummed because I've been getting tons more story alerts than reviews, but oh well, it's not too late to fix that! Hehe. **

Miley smiled, this was close to the happiest day of her life. She hadn't got to spend much time with him because the doctors had to run tests and such. Still, as she sat in the lobby with a big grin on her face she was just so happy to see him awake. For the past five months she had been dreaming of this day and now that it was here her heart was bursting with elation. Denise and Paul were a few seats down, hugging and sobbing with joy. Frankie was bouncing around the room with his usual energy, with Kevin happily trying to calm him down. Joe sat directly beside Miley, with a matching grin on his face.

Demi busted through the doors of the waiting room and ran over to Miley, pulling her into a bear hug. Both girls happily giggled and clasped hands. Pulling Miley into another hug she grinned. "Sweetie I'm so happy for you."

Miley nodded, still in shock. As she pulled back, Demi locked eyes with Joe momentarily. It lasted only a few seconds, as Demi abruptly broke it and looked away. Miley frowned, raising an eyebrow. "What's up with you two?" Both shook their heads profusely, avoiding the subject. Miley rolled her eyes, too happy to deal with her odd best friends. She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the doctor entering the room. He smiled at the family.

"You can go in now; he seems to be doing great. We're going to have to monitor him for the next few days, but it looks like everything's fine."

Denise let out a relieved sigh and turned to Miley. "Would you like to go in to see him first?" As much as she wanted to, Miley shook her head no.

"Thanks but I can wait, you guys haven't even seen even him yet."

As the Gray family shuffled into the room, Miley comfortably rested her head on Demi's shoulder. They sat for a few minutes until Miley broke the silence. "So… Do I wanna know what's going on between you and Joe?" Demi giggled, shaking her head.

"Nope, probably not…"

OMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJ

Miley slowly entered the room. She didn't know why she so was nervous, but she was. As she walked more into it he turned. Seeing her face he smiled lightly. "You're glowing…" Miley laughed, carefully climbing onto the bed to lie against him.

"So I've been told." They laid there in a content and slightly awkward silence, trying to think of what to say. Finally Nick broke it, turning his head towards her lightly.

"I'm sorry, Miles." Looking up sharply, she frowned confusedly.

"Nick, what on earth---"

"I wasn't there for you." He sighed looking away sadly. "I let you and our baby down. You had to deal with everything alone: the press, your parents, the morning sickness… I just wish I could have been there through it all."

Miley frowned when she saw the sadness in his eyes. She grabbed his hand tightly and sighed. "Nick, look at me." He avoided her gaze, until she reached up and lightly grasped his chin, turning it towards her. She looked him bravely into the eyes saying, "There is NOTHING you could have done, you hear me? Absolutely nothing. This wasn't your fault. Remember how you used to always tell me things happened for a reason?"

Nick nodded, not entirely sure where she was going with this. Miley continued, "Well maybe this happened for a reason! I'm stronger than I could ever be. I've realized so much about life, love, forgiveness…" She paused, tears welling up in her eyes. "I honestly wish you could've been there too, because I was certain I couldn't make it without you. But I did, and I'm a better person because of it." She bit her lip and then grinned. "…different, but undoubtedly better. Not to mention," She grabbed his hand and placed it on her swollen belly, "Our little girl is gonna have a strong mommy and an awesome daddy."

Grinning, Nick looked at her belly and then back up at her. "It's a girl?"

Having completely forgotten that he didn't know the sex of their baby, she laughed. "Yes, it's a girl; and a big one at that." He reached down and carefully lifted up her shirt, just enough so that her stomach was exposed. Bending down, he placed a loving kiss on her stomach. Keeping his face down close to her belly, he began to talk.

"Hey baby girl, it's your daddy." Miley giggled at the sight of him talking to her protruding stomach and the little girl inside of it. She reached down and stroked his thick brown curls as he continued. "I know we've never met before but I promise you that I'll be the best daddy in the world. I'll give you anything you want and take you wherever you want and---"

Miley playfully groaned, interrupting him. "That's just great. We're gonna have a spoiled little brat on our hands."

Nick rolled his eyes, still addressing the baby. "Only if you have those irresistible eyes like your mommy sweetheart." Miley giggled and then her smile grew as she felt her kick a few times. She placed Nick's hand on her stomach, and he felt her kick also.

With a smile she said, "She knows you."

Nick nodded seriously. He kissed her stomach again, but this time let his lips linger there and murmured against it, "I love you, angel." Then he smirked up at Miley. "And I love you too, Smiles." He rose back up and placed a sweet, tender kiss on her lips; at that moment, she knew everything was going to be alright.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

The next few days were pure bliss for Miley. She spent it in the room with the Gray family and her mother. There was always a lighthearted atmosphere and everyone was so happy. Her dad still refused to acknowledge her, but with Nick awake and doing well she had confidence for the future. Their parents had gone down to the cafeteria so all the kids were crowded into the hospital room. She was currently watching the amusing sight of Frankie singing the lyrics to a certain song by Sir Mix-a-lot.

"I like big butts and I cannot lie  
You other brothers can't deny  
That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist  
And a round thing in your face  
You get sprung  
Wanna pull up tough  
Cuz you notice that butt was buffed---"

Joe cut in, annoyed. "---STUFFED, Frankie. That butt was STUFFED!" The whole room burst into laughter. Nick rolled his eyes.

"WHY, might I ask did you teach him that song in the first place!?"

Joe shrugged, "I was bored…" While Frankie continued singing with some Joe inspired dance moves, Miley walked across the room and plopped down in a reclining position next to Nick. He smiled mischievously and pulled her into a passionate kiss. As his tongue assaulted hers, his hands drifted down to caress her lower back. Things were getting pretty heated until they were interrupted.

"OH GOD IT BURNSSSSS!!! MY EYES!!! MY BEAUTIFUL EYES THAT ARE USUALLY COVERED BY MY SEXY WIND-SWEPT HAIR STYLE!!!"

Startled, they looked up alarmed to see Joe running around the room frantically. Kevin rolled his eyes at his little brother's immaturity, and he, Demi and Frankie rose to leave. Kevin smiled at them, winking and saying, "We'll give you two some privacy."

Miley blushed a crimson red. As soon as they left the room, Nick leaned back into their kiss.

"Oh and by the way," he looked up to see Joe leaning back in through the doorway. "Don't forget that she can hear EVERYTHING you guys do." Pointing to Miley's belly he slowly backed out. "I'd watch who says what and what goes where if you don't want your daughter scarred for life."

Miley and Nick both busted out laughing as Joe finally left the room. She groaned, feeling a light contraction and shifted uncomfortably. Nick looked up alarmingly but she instantly dismissed it. "Don't worry; I'm not going into labor. They're called Braxton Hick's contractions I've been having them all day today."

Relieved, he pulled her into his arms lovingly and they just laid there for what seemed like eternity. Miley had fallen asleep until she felt Nick stir under her. Yawning and turning, she smiled at him. However, her smile ceased as she saw the pain radiating from his eyes. "Baby is everything okay?"

He nodded, not wanting to worry her too much. "Yeah, but my head hurts a little could you get the nurse?" Miley nodded, rising up to go seek out the charge nurse. As she walked over to the door, she heard frantic beeping coming from the machines in the room. Abruptly turning around, she saw his eyes close and his body go lax. Before she could do anything, she was pushed aside by a crowd of doctors bustling into the room with various equipment. A nurse grabbed her arms and pulled her out of the room as she began to sob hysterically. All she could hear were the words that were blasted over the intercom.

_ADULT CODE BLUE, ADULT CODE BLUE!_

As the nurse attempted to calm her down she felt a sharp pain in her lower area. Gasping, she crouched down and clutched her stomach. The nurse began to attend to her, and after a few moments called for help.

"SHE'S GOING INTO EARLY LABOR! WE NEED TO GET HER DOWNSTAIRS INTO DELIVERY!"

**A/N: Intense cliffy, I know. That was so hard to write for me =[. Review both chapters if you haven't already please!**

**Xoxo,**

**Mils**


	13. Chapter 13

Miley gasped as she crouched down, doubled over in severe pain. As another nurse wheeled a gurney over to her. She attempted to lift Miley onto it, but she stubbornly resisted. "NO! I'm NOT going, not without Nick!" She continued to fend off the nurses vehemently. As this was happening Joe and Demi had returned and were just nearing the scene. They had been informed about Nick's code blue and immediately back tracked. Seeing the chaos, they both immediately sprinted over. Demi crouched down next to Miley while Joe grabbed one of the nurse's arms.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

The nurse looked sympathetically at him explaining, "She's going into premature labor. We need to get her down to the maternity ward immediately."

Joe's eyes widened. He had definitely not expected this. Panic coursed through his body as he turned pale and began to felt nauseous. He swayed back and forth for a few seconds, before shaking it off and realizing Miley needed him. He turned to an intern, saying, "Go look up her file and call her parents." Meanwhile, Demi was doing her best to coax Miley onto the gurney.

"Miles, please! They need to get you downstairs NOW!"

Once again, Miley shook her head. However she was having difficulty concentrating on what was happening around her. The pain of the contractions was so excruciating that she was losing her ability to focus. "No, I can't have this baby. Not yet, Nick promised he'd be there!"

Joe crouched down next to her, putting one hand on her back and the other under her knees. Without warning, he scooped her up and laid her down onto the gurney. Before she could further protest, he leaned in, his face inches away from hers. "Stop it, Miley. Nick is going to be FINE. All you need to worry about right now is having this baby, do you understand me?"

She meekly nodded, too distressed to dispute the matter. They wheeled her through the hospital and down to the maternity ward a few floors below. As they began to prep her, the doctor began to give her instructions on how the baby would be delivered. As hard as they tried, she wasn't even listening; the only thing in her mind was Nick--- and the pain, of course. Demi rushed into the room with Tish and Denise following close behind her. Her mother stroked her forehead which was covered in sweat and pushed her damp bangs out of her face. "Shhhh baby girl it's gonna be okay."

Her mother and Denise continued to comfort her throughout the next hour as the pain got worse and worse, almost unbearable. Finally, the doctor said it was time to begin. "Alright Miley, now with each new contraction I'm going to need you to push for ten seconds--- I'll count then out for you alright?" Miley nodded. At the next contraction, the doctor started counting but she didn't push. Her mother sighed and gripped her hand.

"Darlin you have to push; the sooner you do, the sooner the pain goes away."

Miley let out a strangled sob, "But it hurts so bad, momma. I need Nick, I can't do this without him."

As her daughter continually resisted, Tish's mind began to work. She knew how stubborn Miley could be and she knew for a fact that she wouldn't give this up without some sort of hope. Taking in a deep breath, she put on a fake smile. "Sweetie there's nothing to worry about. Nick's doing fine, the doctors revived him. He's upstairs in recovery, you can see him as soon as you get done."

Relief flashed before Miley's pain stricken eyes. Meanwhile, Denise nodded to Tish with understanding while Demi looked at her appalled. _What if Nick didn't make it out of this? Miley would forever hate her mother for that lie._ As these thoughts ran through Demi's head, another contraction approached. At the doctor's request, Miley pushed as hard as she could.

"ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR, FIVE, SIX, SEVEN, EIGHT, NINE, AND TEN--- You're doing great kiddo." She screamed in agony during those ten seconds, wanting to escape from the pain. This process repeated for about a half hour, and she was still in tears.

At her final contraction, she pushed with all she had. She pushed for Nick, for their future together. As the pain lessened, she heard a faint cry as the nurses began to clap. The pain disappeared as she collapsed onto the bed while the doctor cut the umbilical cord saying, "Congratulations, Miss Miley. Congratulations on your brand new baby girl."

She smiled weakly, happy tears streaming down her face. The nurse cleaned her daughter, wrapped her in a pink little blanket, and walked over, handing her to Miley. She smiled and gasped as she looked down on her. She was perfect, from her tiny angelical little face to her miniature hands and feet. She had barely any hair on her head, but from what she could see she would have dark brown hair like her father. She could not tell the color of her eyes just yet, because she hadn't opened them. As her mother, Denise, and Demi all crowded around her cooing at the baby, the nurse interrupted. "I'm sorry, but for the certificate do you have a name picked out for her?"

Miley nodded, grinning. "Marley Rose Gray." Then turning back to the little girl in her arms, she smiled widely while kissing her button of a nose. "Hello Marley, my little angel."

OMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJ

Joe sat inside the lobby, looking around amusedly. Both of their families were there, with the exception on Noah, Frankie, and her father who had 'oh so generously' offered to stay back and watch them. Almost all of the adults were pacing back and forth in the small 10' by 9' waiting room. It was somewhat comical, seeing as every now and then they would have to stop to avoid colliding with one another. As they continued to pace, a female doctor entered the room. They all held their breath, as Paul inquired. "How is she!?"

The doctor frowned, looking confusedly down at her medical clipboard. "I'm not entirely sure, I'm here about a Nicholas Jerry Gray?"

Everyone in the room shifted, bracing themselves for bad news. Fortunately, they received none.

"Mr. Gray your son is fine. We were able to revive him, and we discovered the problem as well. He's in recovery now, and I'm fairly certain there'll be no more complications."

From that point on, it seemed as if nothing could go wrong. Miley had to spend the week in the hospital because of her unnaturally painful delivery. Nick was a few floors above her, and had been informed of the pre-mature yet healthy delivery of Marley Rose. Both were ecstatic, and could not wait to see each other. The doctors didn't want Marley being brought through ICU where Nick was located, due to the possibility of a hospital acquired infection. So even though she wasn't extremely happy about it, Miley returned home that week, and was able to bring two-week old Marley Rose home the week following. Her mother and Denise had set up a fully equipped nursery in her wing as a present (she declined their propositions of a baby shower throughout her whole pregnancy.)

Miley had her daughter home for a week now, and was overflowing with delight. This morning Nick had been released from the hospital and should be on his way over now. She had laid Marley down for a nap about an hour ago, hoping she would be awake by the time she got there. She grabbed the baby monitor, put it in the back pocket of her jeans and raced downstairs. She had contemplated dressing extremely nice for the occasion, but knew Nick would prefer her in her usual t-shirt/jeans/converse combination. Crossing the living room where her dad sat, she ran out the front door and plopped down onto the swinging bench.

Billy Ray still refused to speak to her, and hadn't even attempted to see, let alone hold Marley. It hurt her, but she had gotten used to it by now, claiming in her head that it was his loss, not Marley's. Having been lost in her thoughts for quite some time, she hadn't noticed the person walking along the front path until their foot crunched a dry leaf. Looking up, she squealed and ran into his arms as he hugged her tightly.

They embraced for what seemed like eternity, until he pulled back and placed a kiss on her lips--- not heated or passionate but simple and appreciative. No words needed to be said between the two, as Miley grabbed his hand and pulled him to her wing. As they entered the nursery, she slowed, staying behind as Nick walked forward towards the crib. Grinning in the doorway, Miley watched him. He looked stunned, but somewhat uncomfortable as he peered down at the little girl in the crib. He looked to Miley for help, and chuckled before stepping forward to his aid. Reaching down into the frilly white decorated crib, she lifted her up into her arms. Marley stirred, yawning a tiny yawn and cuddling closer into her mother. Holding her out to Nick, she carefully placed her into his arms. Biting her lip, she watched relieved as she saw the emotions that ran through his eyes. He lightly rocked her back and forth as she slowly awoke. She opened her big blue eyes (an almost identical color to Miley's) and looked at him solemnly. Gazing down at her lovingly, he tried to fight back tears as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Hey baby girl, I told you I'd be there."

**A/N: UGH. Okay so maybe I'm just moody but I did NOT like this chapter at all! Oh well… Okay so before you freak out, I want you to know that I am NOT ending this story any time soon (it's actually just beginning! ;] ). There might be one more chapter within this time frame and then I may skip forward a year or two. Would you be okay with that? I just know that if I start writing too much in her early years I'm gonna get sick of this story really fast. Another thing, I need a girlfriend for Kevin. I know I've been neglecting him in this story and I feel bad about it, lol. Anyways, my solution to this is the following… first person to pm me with a good reason as to why they should be Kevin's gf gets it!**

**Review please,**

**Xoxo,**

**Milana**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Okay, here's the deal. I know a lot of you wanted Danielle as Kevin's girlfriend, but I just couldn't do it. For some reason, I don't like writing about her (nothing against her personally) and I don't know much about her. So! Night Owl 303 won, and will be appearing as… CRYSTAL! YAY congrats! Lol.**

Nick shifted, trying his hardest not to awake Miley who was sleeping next to him. It was three in the morning, but he couldn't sleep. Mostly because of excitement, his mind was racing. _He had a daughter._ It still hadn't quite sunken in yet, but he was actually happy. Sure, it came with the consequences: his brothers' and Miley's careers could be completely ruined. However, looking at his little girl he decided it was completely worth it. Looking towards Miley's nightstand, he saw the red light on the baby monitor rapidly blinking and heard soft cries emitting from it. Reaching across the fast asleep Miley to turn it off, he silently rose from the bed, clad in his t-shirt and boxers, and went towards the nursery. When he entered it was dark, except from the light illuminating from the nightlight by her crib. His eyes adjusted to the darkness as he walked forward and reached down into the crib. Making certain he supported her head he lifted up the squirming baby and held her close into his chest.

Nick rocked her lightly for a few minutes, but her cries did not subside. Sighing frustratedly, he decided to try a different technique. Clearing his throat, he began to sing softly.

_Hello beautiful  
How's it going?  
I hear it's wonderful in California  
I've been missing you  
It's true_

But tonight I'm gonna fly  
Yeah tonight I'm gonna fly

'Cause I could come across the world,  
And see everything  
And never be satisfied  
If I couldn't see those eyes

As he continued to sing he noticed her big blue eyes fluttering, as she once again drifting off to sleep. He contemplated putting her back down, but decided he'd enjoy just rocking her lightly back and forth. As he finished the song, he reluctantly placed the sleeping Marley back in her crib.

"Why did you do it?"

Hearing a deep voice with a southern twang pierce the silence, he turned back to see none other than Billy Ray, observing him from the doorway of the nursery. Nick frowned, "Why did I do what?"

As Billy Ray spoke, Nick thought he saw his eyes glistening with tears. That thought was confirmed when he heard his voice crack. "Why-why would you take my little girl's innocence? Why would you go and ruin her hard-earned future with a mistake like that?"

Nick clenched his fists angrily. Looking at him coldly, he confronted him. "My daughter is NOT a mistake."

Her father's eyes softened, realizing how mean that sounded. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean it like that. It's just… I don't understand."

After a pregnant pause Nick replied, "We thought we could handle it I guess." Rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, he continued. "We loved each other and wanted to show it. Consequences never crossed our minds, and Marley sure as hell didn't. But now we're past that, and have to deal with the situation at hand. God blessed us with a beautiful, healthy little girl, even under these circumstances. I would never take for granted."

As Billy Ray nodded, and turned to leave, Nick stepped forward and gripped his shoulder. Only lightly raising his voice, but not enough to awake the baby he addressed him. "YOU, should never take her for granted. Miley or Marley Rose. You're missing the prime moments of her life just because you hate me. Don't let them suffer because of it."

"I don't hate you, Nicholas."

"Really? Because you sure don't act like it." Nick waited a few moments for a response from the older man. When he received none, he sighed and began to leave the room. Once again he was interrupted by a voice, but it seemed much different this time. It was timid, almost scared.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for ignoring Miley and Marley like this. I know I haven't been acting like the father or grandfather I should, and if you'd give me another chance, I promise, I'll prove to you that I can change that."

Nicked paused then smiled at him, accepting his apology with a nod. Billy Ray smiled for the first time in what seemed like several months. As they just stood there, relishing in the moment Miley (who had been standing there watching the whole thing) emerged from the shadows. Billy Ray turned towards his daughter with teary eyes and open arms, and she gladly jumped into them, hugging him tightly. They stood there, hugging and crying for what seemed like eternity. Nick smiled, watching the beautiful sight. It seemed like little Marley was bringing them all together.

OMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJ

TWO YEARS LATER-

In those two years a lot had happened. Nick moved in with Miley and her family, who had extended her wing to a few extra rooms. In addition to her bedroom, bathroom, nursery, studio and sitting area, they also constructed a play room for Marley. Billy Ray kept his promise and carried out his role as a loving Grandfather and constantly doted on her.

The Gray family embraced Miley and the baby also, as well as Nick's decision to move. It wasn't much because it was directly next door, but they still missed him and visited often. Twenty-two year old Joe continued to date Taylor, and they were stronger than ever. Demi had broken up with Cody a year ago, and was now dating David Henrie. Although her feelings towards Joe never faltered, they did nothing to act on them and stayed faithful to their partners. Demi and Selena were the only ones still on contract with Disney--- everyone else had been dropped. Just recently they had offered a proposal to the Gray brothers for a TV show called J.O.N.A.S, and they had gladly accepted. Disney had also offered Miley the chance to continue Hannah Montana, but she politely declined, saying she wanted to stay at home with Marley. Speaking of which....

"DADDY!!!!" Two year old Marley jumped her father as he and his older brothers walked through the door. She had Nick's hair identically, the same dark brown curly mess. However, hers was longer and went down to her shoulders. She had Miley's gorgeous blue eyes and skin tone, a tiny button nose and medium sized pouty lips--- AKA, the definition of adorable.

Nick grinned and scooped his daughter up, swinging her and holding her upside down under his arm. As she protested with giggles, he resorted to tossing her up high into the air continuously.

"Sweetie please stop, if you drop her she could crack her head open!" Miley walked forward from the living room and grabbed her daughter, handing her off to Joe. She was wearing sweat pants, one of Nick's old t-shirts and was barefooted.. Nick grinned, puling Miley close to him and kissing her nose.

"Have I ever dropped her?"

"Well… no."

He laughed and kissed her lips. "Then you have nothing to worry about."

Joe groaned while hoisting the little girl up on his shoulders. "You guys are so sickeningly lovey-dovey. Tay is always bugging me about it." He continued, changing his voice to a high-pitched imitation of his girlfriend. "Miley and Nick this, Miley and Nick that, OMG they're like the next Brangelina, yadayadayadah---"

Kevin rolled his eyes. "I think you're just jealous, Joe."

Joe winced as Marley grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked. "Um… No. You should be glad that you don't have a girlfriend that wants to live up to the oh-so-high standard of _Niley."_

Miley frowned, pulling away from Nick long enough to punch Joe. At the same time, Marley found another section of hair.

"Ow—OW! God are all you Stewart women so violent?!"

OMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJ

"So, I got a call from a Hollywood Records representative this morning."

Nick and Joe's mouths both dropped open as Kevin broke the news. They were sitting in a booth at the local diner for lunch, just the three of them. He continued, "They're considering signing us as 'The Jonas Brothers', you know, because of our television show? Anyways, I told them I'd talk to you guys and---"

"AND YOU DIDN'T SAY YES?!" Joe blurted out, causing the few people in the diner to glance questioningly at them.

"Dude! It wasn't my place. We're kind of, oh I don't know… A BAND! Excuse me for trying to INCLUDE you two in the decision making process."

"What if they change their mind in the, oh I don't know, 3 hours you left them waiting!"

"IT WAS TWO HOURS!"

"TWO HOURS THAT COULD CHANGE OUR LIVES… AGAIN!"

Nick rolled his eyes as his older brothers bickered back and forth. Some things never change… As they grew louder, it was almost impossible to hear the light clearing of a throat beside them. Nick slammed his hand on the table, causing them to stop and focus their attention on the smirking waitress in front of them. "You boys finished?"

Joe chuckled and grabbed his menu, glancing at the items while Kevin's mouth dropped open. He wasn't paying attention to his brothers and what they were saying. He only had one thought running through his mind right now--- _She is GORGEOUS._ She was about 5'3", a very petite girl, and looked to be of Mexican descent. She looked to be in her late teens and had long wavy brown hair that was pulled back into a high ponytail. Her large puppy-dog eyes were a deep brown color, and he thought he could get lost in them forever... Apparently he had.

"Helllooooo earth to K2!"

Kevin was jolted out of his thoughts to see to his embarrassment that everyone (including her) was staring at him. She grinned a dazzling smile, trying her hardest not laugh while asking "What can I get for you?"

Stammering, while looking around trying to find his menu, his cheeks flushed bright red. "I—uh…"

Joe interrupted, grabbing Kevin's menu and handing it to her. "---He'll have whatever takes the longest for them to cook so he can stare at you longer…" Pausing, to glance at her name tag, "…Crystal."

She giggled cutely, taking their menus and walking off with an amused smile. Joe kicked Kevin from under the table while Nick slapped him behind the head.

"Real smooth man…"

**Review please! =]**

**Xoxo,**

**Milana**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I'm updating again! Why you may ask? Because I'm completely awesome!!! Hehe… No. Actually, I won't be able to update tomorrow and probably not Tuesday either. But, I will be extremely delighted to come back on Wednesday and find muchos reviews in my inbox, si? Haha. My epic fail attempt at Spanish. I don't think I've ever gotten ten reviews for a single chapter, do you think we could make that happen? =]**

**Oh yeah. There might be a little bit or a lot-a bit of Niley smut in this chapter… I'm thinking a lot of bit. Lol. **

**I own nada. --------- ha! Espanol people. Espanol. **

Kevin slammed his head down on the table in shame as his brothers laughed at him. Joe was laying down on his half of the booth while Nick was clutching his stomach, trying to stop. They stayed like this for about five minutes, until finally they were able to control themselves. Shaking his head, Joe took a sip of water as Kevin groaned. "Are you guys done humiliating me yet?"

Nick snorted. "Believe me; you do that well enough on your own."

"Hey look, she's looking over here!" Joe added.

Kevin slowly turned his head around, only to lock eyes with her. She smiled as he whipped his head back around. "Ugh. I am so obvious."

Joe rolled his eyes. "Dude, she was totally checking you out."

"No she wasn't."

"Psh, CH-YEAH, she was."

"She was probably just looking over here to see if we needed refills." Kevin lamented.

"Aha!" Joe grabbed his water glass and began to chug furiously while his brothers looked at him oddly. He finished his own, then reached over and grabbed Nick's diet coke. Raising it to his mouth, he finished the whole cup in less than ten seconds. Doing the same with Kevin's sprite, he triumphantly raised his hands in there. "Boo-yah!" Turning to Kevin, he grinned. "I am THE matchmaker, thank-you very much."

"What are you talking about?" Nick frowned, looking confused. Joe waved them off, with his hand.

"Watch and learn, little bro." Raising his hand he called her from across the diner. "Hey Crystal? Could we get a few refills please? "As she made her way over, he shrugged. "I guess we're all just extremely thirsty! Who knew?"

She smiled. "No problem." As she brought back the refilled drinks, she looked to Joe. "So, you guys live around here right?"

Kevin finally spoke. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

She giggled. "I had my obsessive fan days. But they kind of died down when you fell off the map. You know, after the whole pregnancy thing…" She trailed off, not sure if it was a sore subject for the brothers. When there was no change in atmosphere, she happily continued. "Are you guys working on anything other than JONAS? Maybe a new album?"

Kevin nodded, "Well we've been working on some songs here and there… It's coming together pretty nicely."

She started to say something, but instead abruptly walked away. Joe laughed. "Wow. The sound of your voice must scare the shit out of her." Kevin groaned, placing his head back down on the table. He picked it back up when Crystal returned a minute later, her hands filled with their food.

"Sorry about that, order's up."

Joe nodded, smiling. "Care to join us?"

Crystal bit her lip, unsure if she should impose. "Well… I mean, I'm not sure---"

"Just say yes!" Nick blurted out. "Please, save us the trouble of Kevin scuffing up the walls with his head when we get home."

She laughed and grabbed a chair, pulling it up to the outside of the booth. Kevin, deciding he would not let the embarrassment of his two younger brothers get to him, changed the subject. "So! Are you in college?"

She nodded, pouring herself a glass of water as she spoke. "I go to UCLA, It's my second year there. "

"How old are you?" Nick questioned, hoping he didn't come off as flirting with her.

"Eighteen."

All three of their mouths dropped open. "EIGHTEEN!?"

She laughed, looking embarrassed. "Yeah, I skipped a few grades. My parents pushed me hard enough, I guess it paid off."

Kevin took a bite of his cheeseburger, looking interested. "Oh really? What's your major?"

Crystal twirled a piece of her long brown hair, looking extremely uncomfortable. "Um… Organic Chem. Well, it is now anyways."

Kevin frowned. "It is now? What do you mean?"

She shrugged, shifting awkwardly in her chair. "Yeah, it used to be Literature, but my dad made me quit anddd I don't know why I'm even telling you this I should really get back to work" Abruptly standing up in her chair, she turned to leave. They didn't see her throughout the rest of their meal, and another waitress took over.

Joe laughed at his older brother as they walked out the door and towards their car. "Wow Kev, you sure know how to pick em."

OMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJ

A week later-

Joe walked into the Stewart house, looking for Miley. Her car wasn't out front, but he wanted to check and make sure she wasn't here before he tried her cell. Walking into the living room, the first thing he noticed was the backside of someone on their hands and knees, wedged between the coffee table and the couch. He'd recognize that ass anywhere.

"Demi?"

She raised her head, only for it to brutally collide with the glass table. "Owwwww" she groaned, lowering back down to the ground and crawling out of the space backwards. Marley appeared, giggling while crawling through the other side of the space. She spotted Joe and squealed, latching onto his leg.

"I wub you Uncle Jofef." He grinned down at the two year old, reaching down and ruffling her hair. He walked towards Demi (with Marley still attached to his left leg) and offered her a hand. Graciously accepting it, she let him pull her up off the ground. Rubbing her head sorely, she smiled weakly.

"That kid is gonna be the death of me someday."

Joe laughed. "Just wait until you have your own… Babysitting?"

She nodded. "Miley and Nick went on a mini vacation, I think they'll be back tomorrow afternoon." She crouched down to eye level with Marley, who was still attached to Joe's leg. "And just what do you think you're doing Marl?"

The little girl grinned, showing the few small teeth she had. "I'm gonna hold on fowevah and evah."

Demi faked a pout. "And what about me! Don't you love me too?"

The little girl looked lost for a moment, then her eyes lit up. She let go with one hand and used it to grab onto Demi's right leg, almost causing her to fall over. Joe smirked at her. "Nice goin Dems."

Marley held on as tight as she could, proclaiming, "You get may-weed and I hold on fowevah and evah."

Joe's mouth dropped open, and Demi blushed, looking away. Reaching down and picking up the little girl swiftly, he looked into her adorable blue eyes. "Married?! And just what do you know about marriage?"

"Papa **(A/N: Billy Ray)** says he wants mama and daddy get may-weed. Then they stay together fowevah."

Joe chuckled, swinging the little girl up in the air and then placing her back down on the ground. As soon as her feet hit the ground she scampered off into the kitchen. Smirking, he turned towards Demi.

"Smart kid."

OMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJ

Nick crept up behind Miley, who was drying her hair in the hotel bathroom. They had spent the day in San Diego, and were now staying at the Marriott. The bathroom door was slightly ajar, just enough for him to see her from her side. All she had on was one of his t-shirts, and it hung loosely over her thin frame. He snaked his arms around her waist and she gasped, almost dropping the hair dryer. Shutting it off and placing it on the counter, she looked at him in the mirror while he kissed the back of her neck.

"You scared the crap out of me!"

He chuckled, muttering 'sorry' against her skin. She turned around, facing him, and kissed him passionately. His tongue traced carefully over her lips, then probed at her mouth pleading for entrance. Obliging, she snaked her arms under his shirt, moving her hands up and down his muscular chest. After a minute or so, she broke the heated make-out session. He looked at her questioningly, then chuckled with understanding as she explained.

"You, being the horndog you are may be able to have sex anywhere; I however can't see the romance in getting fucked on the counter in a disgusting hotel bathroom." She laid back on the bed, and he got on top of her, pausing to look at her with a confused expression.

"This is a five star hotel!"

Shrugging, she shuddered. "So? Still germs!"

He laughed, lifting her up so he could pull her shirt off. Beginning at the nape of her neck, he began to kiss in a straight line down her body, stopping at her belly button.

"Germaphobe."

Miley started to retaliate with a smart-ass comment, but replaced it with a moan as his mouth covered her right breast. "Ohhhh" She gasped as his hands trailed down her sides and he continued to suck. He massaged the other with his hand as she squirmed beneath him. Not wanting to be out of control for two long she pushed him upwards and flipped over on top of him. Straddling him, she placed light kisses all over his chest. She paused when she noticed him staring at her intently.

"What?"

He shrugged, smiling. "You're just so beautiful." Giggling, she went back to work kissing him. He pulled her back and captured her lips in a deep kiss. She pulled back from their kiss with a twinkle in her eye and not-so-innocently ground down on his hard-on. He groaned huskily.

"Babyyy, come on don't do this."

She looked back at him innocently with her big blue eyes and grinded down on him again. "Do… what?"

He flipped her over on the bad, growling. "That's it." Pinning her under him he kissed her lifts softly. Taking a moment to stroke her hair away from her face he leaned his forehead against hers saying, "I love you Miley."

She smiled, "I love you too baby. Now hurry up and fuck me before we get a call from someone saying they can't handle Marley."

He rolled his eyes, sliding her underwear down her long, tan legs. She kicked them off, and pulled off his boxers form him. "That's never going to---"

_Ring, Ring!_

Nick glared at her. "You just HAD to jinx it didn't you?"

Giggling, she reached over to the nightstand and handed him her cell phone to answer. "What can I say? I know our daughter."

He sighed, looking from the naked Miley under him to the cell phone in her hand. "Can't we just let it ring?!"

"No! It could be an emergency!"

Groaning frustratedly, he picked it up and answered it, annoyed. He did however, keep his position over Miley.

"Hello!?"

It was Joe. "Umm… hi. So Demi went to the store to get diapers and left me here with your little two-year-old terror toddler?"

Nick rolled his eyes, having to find the strength not to yell at his brother on the phone. Miley, in the meantime was running her hands up and down his chest. "Um, and?"

"And… there's peanut butter."

_Silence_

"Lots of it." Joe continued.

Nick rolled his eyes, still being distracted by Miley whose hands had found a different… lower, target. Trying to concentrate he sighed. "And there's a solution. Baby wipes."

"…which are ALSO, covered in peanut butter."

Nick groaned, not being able to take it anymore and thrust into her roughly. She gasped, throwing her head back in ecstasy. He held back a grunt, focusing back onto his brother on the phone. "Umm… bathtub?"

"Clogged."

"With peanut butter?"

"No… I think with your girlfriend's hair."

Nick shuddered, not wanting to picture that right now. He continued to thrust into Miley, speeding up his pace. "Kitchen sink?"

"Peanut butter-fied, yo."

Nick held the phone away and moaned, while Miley was doing a poorer and poorer job of keeping quiet. He suddenly got an idea. "Backyard garden hose!"

Joe was silent for a moment. "You want me, to bathe your daughter with a garden hose?!"

Nick groaned loudly. "When you have a two year-old, you have to improvise!"

Joe shrugged, about to say okay when Miley let a loud moan slip on the other end.

"Hey, is that--- OH MY GOD. EWWWWW! EWEWEWEWEWEWEW. THANKYOU, NICHOLAS I NOW HAVE THAT HORRIBLE MENTAL PICTURE IN MY HEAD!"

Nick laughed, quickening his pace with Miley yet again. "If you don't get that mental picture of MY girlfriend out of your head by tomorrow afternoon, no worries… I'll be there to BEAT IT OUT OF YOU!"

Joe rolled his eyes and hung up on his brother. He shook his head, shuddering, and began to place the phone back on the cradle only to find it covered in… peanut butter?

_What the hell?! _

"MARLEY!"

**A/N:** **Hahaha. Don't ask about the peanut butter. I had some badddd experiences with my two year old niece and peanut butter. 'nuff said.**

**Review please! :] At least ten would make me super happy! I'll update even without it, but who knows… the chapter might be longer? ;]**

**Yes. I am bribing you in advance. Pay no attention to my mental craziness, my best friend and I had a pop-rock fest all day today and yesterday. Haha. Funnn. **


	16. Chapter 16

_Waffles._

It was the first thing Miley smelt when she awoke. She rolled over in the bed, attempting to find the warmth of Nick's body heat. Getting even more tangled in the sheets and bedding, she frowned at his absence. Rubbing her eyes, she slowly pulled up to a sitting position in the large King-sized bed. She could barely see him through the crack in the bedroom door—He was in the main sitting room of their suite. Having just answered the door, he was rolling in a cart of food from one of the hotel staff. She frowned, noticing he was clad in only his boxers. Usually this wouldn't bother her, and was a turn-on of sorts---_Usually. _Like when there wasn't a blonde high school girl flirting with him as he tried to find his wallet to tip her. Or when she wasn't giving him an up down every time he turned his back towards her.

As Nick returned with his wallet, Miley got up from the bed, wrapping the sheet around her body. Leaving the bedroom, she caught the last words of the girl's sentence.

"—And I get off in about twenty minutes, let me know if you need _anything_. " Running a finger down his chest, she winked. "And I really do mean, anything."

Miley's mouth dropped open as her thoughts began to race. _Did she really just say that?! Um, hell no. Not in this life._ Striding across the room, she grasped the money out of the girl's hand that Nick had just given her. She glared at her coldly, and the girl shrunk back a few inches.

"Here's your tip—Fuck off." Slamming the door in her face, she shoved the money back into a startled Nick's hand and stormed back into the bedroom. Nick chuckled, trailing behind her with the tray of food.

"Jealous much?"

Miley rolled her eyes, jumping back onto the bed and yanking the blanket over her head so her voice was muffled. "Jealous!? SHE WAS PRACTICALLY THROWING HERSELF AT YOU FOR SEX!"

Nick laughed, sitting on the edge of the bed while staring at the lump under the covers. "She said let me know if I needed anything—"

Miley yanked the covers down just enough so she could glare at him. "Which in _slut talk_ means," she changed her voice to a high, sultry tone. "'_Oh, Nicholas! You big, sexy hunk of a rock star! Take me now!"_

He tried (but failed) to stifle a laugh. "Oh my God. You are so overreacting."

She bolted up out of the bed, pillows flying everywhere. "Overreacting!? I think not. THIS, would be overreacting." She walked across the room, grabbing his open suitcase by the handle and inverted it, dumping the contents onto the floor. He groaned, watching her as she picked up items, flinging them across the room: a shirt, some boxers, conditioner, a small, black, velvet ring box… She abruptly stopped. A ring box!?

Nick stayed silent as she walked over and picked it up off the floor, turning it over in her hands. She looked over at him questioningly, and he nodded, giving her permission to open it. As she flipped it open she gasped. Inside was a large, princess-cut diamond on a pretty gold band. There was something inscribed in side of it, but she couldn't bring herself to read it. Tears clouded her eyes as she shut the box, looking back over at Nick. He sighed. "I was going to wait until later, I just wanted it to be at the right time and then you started freaking out—"

"I don't want to get married, Nick."

He looked at her, disbelievingly at the words that just left her mouth. Maybe he hadn't heard her right.

"What?!"

She sighed, wiping her eyes and tossing the box back to him. "Look, I'm sorry… I just don't want to get married! I'm seventeen for God sakes!"

Catching it, he shook his head at her. "So!? Everything isn't about what you _want_ Miles. We didn't _want_ to have Marley, but we adjusted!"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh so that's why? You don't _want _to marry me but you'll adjust!?"

He mentally cursed. That was _not_ what he meant.

She continued, "I want you to WANT to marry me! Not just because my dad wants you to 'do the right thing'. Not just because you feel like you should." With tears streaming down her face she raised her voice and continued. "NOT JUST BECAUSE YOU HAPPENED TO KNOCK ME UP WHEN I WAS FIFTEEN WITH A DAUGHTER YOU DIDN'T _WANT_ BUT ADJUSTED TO!"

"Miley, you KNOW that's not what I meant."

She shook her head, not even able to look at him anymore. "Just, take me home please."

"Miles, please!"

She looked at him sharply. "JUST TAKE ME HOME, NICK."

The three-hour ride home was silent. As soon as they got back to her house, she immediately jumped out the car and ran to the front door. Nick stayed behind to get their bags. Trying it, she cursed; it was locked. Ringing the doorbell she prayed Demi would come quickly, before Nick reached the door. Her prayer was answered, and the door opened to reveal a perky Demi. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail, and she was still in her pajamas. She engulfed Miley in a warm hug. Pulling back, she immediately noticed something was wrong as she looked at her tear-streaked face.

"Sweetie what's wrong?!"

Miley shook her head, dismissing it and walked quickly into the house. Demi frowned, then looked back to see a pissed-off Nick carry the bags into the house.

"Everything okay?"

He responded with a grunt and a rolling of his eyes as he too, shuffled past her. She rolled her eyes as she shut the door. "Ohhhkay then."

"Mama!" Marley ran as fast as her little legs could carry her, and into the arms of her mother. Miley smiled, and happily hugged her daughter. Kevin and Joe were both sitting on the couch, arguing over something.

"Hey baby! Did you have fun?"

Marley nodded, smiling her adorable smile. "Yup. Uncle Keby and Jofef came ovah and they gonna take me to the pawk!" Nick entered the room, and much to Miley's dismay Marley jumped off of her and ran to her daddy. "You and mama come to pawk wif us?"

Nick sighed, unsure. He knew Miley wouldn't want him to come, she was still mad at him. "Rose, I don't think so—" She looked up at him with her big blue eyes, and allowed a lonesome tear to fall down the side of her chubby face. Her lip began to quiver, threatening the water works and by then Nick had caved. She was DEFINITELY a daddy's little girl.

Marley squealed as her dad, Kevin, and Joe all pushed her on the swing set—If you could call it that. They had set up a lopsided triangle around her and were pushing and catching her around clockwise. Miley sat cross legged on a checkered picnic blanket with Demi, who lay on her stomach. Both were picking with blades of grass and Demi was swinging her feet in the air. Miley bit her lip.

"So… Nick asked me to marry him this morning."

Demi's mouth dropped open. "He what!?" She squealed, jumping up and down and on top of Miley, hugging her. "Oh my God I'm so ha—"

"DEMI!" Annoyed, she pushed the hyper girl off of her. "I said no."

Demi stopped, looking at her like she was crazy. "You. Did. WHAT!?" Miley began to protest but Demi wouldn't allow her to. "Are you an IDIOT!? Why the hell would you DO something like that? Nick loves you and you probably broke his heart and—" She continued to ramble on unintelligibly. Miley groaned.

"I don't want to get married!"

Demi glared at her, still not believing she said no.

"Seriously, Dems. I love Nick with all my heart, but…" she looked over at him laughing with his brothers and their daughter. "…I can't help but think he only asked me because he thought he HAD to. I don't want him to feel obligated to me because we have a daughter together!"

Rolling her eyes, she stretched out her legs on the blanket. "Well did he say that?"

Miley yanked up a piece of grass and threw it indignantly. "He didn't deny it!"

Both girls were silent for a spell. Demi looked down sadly. "Believe me, Miles. You don't know how lucky you are to have a Jonas want to marry you…"

Miley glanced at her, sympathetically. "Babe, I'm sorry… I wasn't thinking—"

"—Don't worry about it! Really, it's nothing." Picking up her cell phone and absentmindedly playing with it, she mumbled, "Nothing. Nothing at all."

OMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJ

When Marley got tired of being tossed around by her dad and uncles, she ran over to the sand box to play with some other kids her age. Kevin, Joe and Nick stayed by the swings, watching her from a distance. Joe grinned, and nudged his brother with his elbow.

"So, did she say yes before or after you guys finished playing 'put the stick in the hole', bro?"

Nick frowned, shoving his brother's arm away roughly. "She said no, Joe."

Both Kevin and Joe's mouths dropped open. Kevin frowned. "Are you serious?!" Nick nodded, his eyes still on Marley. She was currently pouring sand on a little boy's head.

Joe scoffed, not believing it. "Are you sure you asked Miley? I mean, it could have been some other girl with curly brown hair. Or maybe… A hat! Was she wearing a hat? Another girl could've been wearing that SAME hat, while Miley was in the bathroom and you just looked at the hat, not the girl—"

Nick rolled his eyes, flipping his brother off and walking away towards the soccer field. Joe turned, and gave Kevin a confused look. "Was it something I said?"

Kevin rolled his eyes, going after Nick with Joe trailing closely behind him. "Look, Nick. Maybe it was just a misunderstanding?"

Nick pinched the bridge of his nose frustratedly. "No, I think she really meant it."

Kevin shook his head. "Miley loves you Nick, I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for—" Nick was going to interrupt his older brother but there was no need. A flying object collided with his face and did the job credibly. Joe busted out laughing, while Nick looked on stunned.

"Oh, my God I am sosososososoooo sorry! I didn't mean to—Kevin!?" Crystal grabbed the soccer ball off the ground and gave him a funny look. "Are you stalking me?"

Groaning, he rubbed his sore face and peered at her. "Why is this what you do to all your stalkers?"

She giggled. "I really am sorry…"

Marley came running across the field towards them. As she approached she began kicking Crystal's shoe repeatedly with all her two-year old strength.

"You." kick. "Huht." kick. "My." kick. "Uncle." kick. "Kevy!"

Nick grabbed his daughter by the waist and hoisted her upside down, her curls bouncing in the air. Giving Crystal an apologetic look he smiled. "This is Marley."

Smiling, Crystal held her hand out to the upside down toddler. "Hello, Marley, I'm Crystal. I'm sorry I hurt your Uncle, It was completely unintentional."

Marley peered at her, pulling on one of her thick brown curls which hung from her head. "Umentenanal?"

She giggled. "It means I didn't do it on purpose." Glancing at him, she smiled shyly. "It also means I'd like to make it up to him."

Marley frowned, crossing her arms as Nick flipped her right side up. "How?"

She grinned, now completely looking at Marley. "How does dinner sound?"

Kevin shook his head, finally speaking up. "I don't know… my nose REALLY hurts. It could be broken!"

"Okay… Dinner, and a movie."

Kevin grinned at her. "Deal."

**Okay… Nine! I'll accept that :] you guys are awesome. I've been neglecting Jemi in this story, so next chapter is gonna be mostly Joe/Demi. **

**XOXO,**

**Milana**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: AHHHH I'm almost to 100 reviews im so stoked =] anyways, much love to Shaylynn (NickJisoffmychain2828). She convinced me to get off my butt and write this chapter, and gave me tons of ideas when I had none!**

Demi composed herself, plastering a fake smile on her face. She fixed her hair, waiting for the chauffeur to open the door to her limo. She had just arrived at the much anticipated American Music Awards, where she would be performing a brand new song. Her hair was tremendously straight, her bangs combed straight across her face shielding her eyes. She was wearing a silver and black, one-shoulder, short knit dress that showed off her legs and figure nicely. On her feet were a pair of rich purple Jimmy Choo suede ankle boots. She looked hot. As she stepped out of the limousine she was bombarded with ear-splitting screams from adoring fans. Okay, her popularity might have gone up a lot in the last two years. As she walked the red carpet, her face began to cramp. _Damn it, _she thought. The smiling was definitely the worst part. She fell into step behind other A-lister stars, posing in front of the many photographers. As she finally made her way to the entrance, she ran into Lady Gaga. She apologized sweetly, but as soon as she was out of eyeshot rolled her eyes, trying to find her seat. _Why the hell can't that woman ever wear pants?! _

Demi's POV-

This is so routine. I don't remember why I even come to these anymore! The fake, wanna-be, kiss-ass—Oh. NOW I remember. It's the only time I get to see his royal hotness looking like walking sex. Well, don't get me wrong; he always looks like walking sex. But there's something about him at these events… God I can't even describe it. Oh shit, he's walking over here with Taylor. Think un-sexy thoughts! _Coldshowercoldshowercoldshowercoldshowercoldshowercoldsho—_

"Hey Demi!"

He gave me a big hug, and to my surprise, so did Taylor. She giggled and grabbed my hand, pulling me towards our seats.

"No worries, I think we're right next to each other! Isn't that great!?"

I nodded, a little wierded out. What the… Did I miss something?! Is this not the same girl that has been a complete bitch to me the past two years!? Is she fucking bipolar? I went along with it, glancing back at Joe who was watching us with a knowing smirk. Oh God, what did he do?

The awards were boring, as usual. At times like this I wish I was Miley. On this fine Saturday evening she was probably putting Marley to bed, changing into her favorite betty boop pajamas and curling up in her warm bed with a new copy of _twilight_. She didn't have to listen to hours on end of Jimmy Kimmel's dumbass jokes. Nope, she got the easy way out.

Anyways, I'm standing back stage hearing myself being introduced as I prepare to perform. I used to get nervous every time I heard that roaring applause, but now? Nothing. In fact I feel kind of empty.

My state of mind has finally  
got the best of me  
I need you next to me  
I'll try to find a way that I  
can get to you  
Just wanna get to you

The world I see is perfect now,  
you're all around  
With you I can breathe

Until you're mine, I have to find  
A way to fill this hole inside  
I can't survive without you here  
by my side  
Until you're mine, not gonna be  
Even close to complete  
I won't rest until you're mine  
Mine...

Alone inside, I can only hear  
your voice  
Ringing through the noise

Can't find my mind, keeps on  
coming back to you  
Always back to you

Wanted something out of reach  
It's killing me, you're all i see, yeah

Until you're mine, I have to find  
A way to fill this hole inside  
I can't survive without you here by  
my side  
Until you're mine, not gonna be  
Even close to complete  
I won't rest until you're mine  
Mine...

Just stop wondering  
If we were meant to be  
Forget about fate and just hold me  
I'm ready to begin  
The waiting has to end  
Right now, today  
I've gotta find a way

Mine...  
Until you're  
Mine...

Until you're mine, I have to find  
A way to fill this hole inside  
I can't survive without you here by  
my side  
Until you're mine, not gonna be  
Even close to complete  
I won't rest until you're mine  
Mine...

My state of mind, has finally got the  
best of me,  
I need you next to me...

As I finished I smiled weakly and wiped a tear that I didn't know had fallen. I dared to look over at Joe, and instantly regretted it. He was looking at me sadly, almost sympathetically. He definitely knew. As I walked gracefully off the stage the applause continued to roar. It didn't faze me; I was pissed. I didn't write this song for his sympathy! I wrote it for my own freaking sanity!

Making my way back to my seat during umpteenth Intermission, I refused to make eye contact with him. Kevin, Nick, and Taylor all congratulated me, but Joe stayed silent. Psh, he had better stay silent! One single word out his mouth and I'll… Is he SMILING at me? Not a pompous, normal Joe smile but a sweet genuine one? Ugh! How can I be mad when he's being so out-of-character, serious, and… nice?

No POV-

The next morning, Demi was rummaging through the clothes in her huge walk-in closet. How odd was it that with the 30 or so pairs of jeans she owned, she couldn't find one decent pair? Her little sister Madison poked her head into the closet, yelling at her.

"DEMI! WE'RE ALL LEAVING MOM WANTS TO KNOW IF YOU WANT A SOUVENIR FROM DISNEYLAND!"

Demi groaned, clasping her hands over her now pulsating ears. "God Maddy do you have to yell? You're like two feet away from me!"

"YUP CUZ IT ANNOYS YOU!"

Looking at her little sister exasperatedly she sighed. "No, I don't want anything. Now go away!"

Madison shrugged, running out of her sister's room. A few minutes later she heard their car pull out of the driveway and was relieved to have the house to herself. Shoving her head into a pile of clothes she inhaled and exhaled. _Ew, that pile wasn't clean!_ Lifting her head up and rubbing her nose, she noticed someone in her room.

"Um… hi?"

Joe frowned, closely examining the door handle to her closet door. "Why do you have a lock on the _outside_ of your closet door?"

She gave him a deadbeat look. "Why are you in my room?"

After a few moments of watching him examine her door handle, she realized her question wasn't going to be answered. "When the house was built, this led to the hallway. It was like a second entrance to the room or something. When Mom had them build my closet they kept the same door I guess." She rolled her eyes as she watched him play with the lock, locking and unlocking it repeatedly. "Don't you have anything better to do!?"

He shook his head, still playing with the lock. Sighing, she turned around to continue the search for her jeans. Of course, being her clumsy self she managed to trip on a pair of her black pumps and land face-first in a pile of dirty socks. Joe jumped to attention, running to help her up. Both heard the door slam shut. Demi slowly turned to Joe, hoping he wasn't as incompetent as he currently seemed.

"Please tell me you _un_locked the door before letting it swing shut?"

Joe looked at her uneasily. "I unlocked the door before letting it swing shut?"

Groaning, she ran over to her closet door and tried it multiple times, but to no avail. "Nononononononono!" Turning around, she looked at him. He looked back at her sheepishly. Sinking to the ground against the door, she let out a loud, frustrated groan. "This is all your fault! God why are you so freaking immature? If you'd act your age for ten seconds then maybe we wouldn't be in this situation!"

Joe frowned. "I'm sorry, I—"

"Sorry isn't going to do it, Joseph! Now we're locked in here until God knows when! Ugh!"

Gazing at her sadly, he sank to the ground also.

_One hour later_

Demi bit her lip. He hadn't moved for a whole hour. She felt terrible for going off on him like that, but couldn't help it. "Look, Joe… I'm sorry okay? I overreacted."

_ANOTHER hour later_

"Okay… Are you going to stay mad at me forever?"

_And a half hour…_

"JOE!"

"Okay sorry!" He laughed. "I just wanted you to suffer a little."

She gave him an annoyed look but smiled anyways. "You know, this isn't so bad."

"What's that?"

"Being stuck, in here. You know, together."

Joe smiled. "So you're saying you enjoy being stuck in here with me?"

"Um, no." She paused, then cracked a smile. "But I do enjoy spending time with you. You're like my best friend, and if things had been different—"

"Things are different Demi—"

"Not that age thing! I mean all the other things!" She looked away, embarrassed. "I love you, but I'm afraid to show it." Her eyes teared up. " I don't want to get hurt again!"

Joe got up, sitting beside her and grabbing her hand. "Demi I would never hurt you—"

"Would you leave me for Taylor?"

His eyes widened. "What!?"

"You heard me, Joe." She glared at him through her tears.

He shook his head disbelievingly at her. "You can't just ask me to do that!"

"And why can't I? That's LOVE Joseph. Sacrifice! Would you be able to sacrifice someone you _claim_ to love for someone you really loved?"

"I love _you_ Demi. You and only you; and I don't need to break up with Taylor to prove it!" He leaned over and feverishly attached his lips to hers; and what surprised them both? She didn't pull back.

**Omg. This chapter is crap. Sorry. If you don't review I'll completely understand. But I needed it for Jemi filler purposes. All future chapters will be wayyyy better I guarantee it. Below are the outfits, just delete the space between the period and 'com'. **

**Xoxo, **

**Milana**

Demi's dress-

. com/S/3019515/0~2376776~2374327~2374331~6014146?mediumthumbnail=Y&origin=category&searchtype=&pbo=6014146&P=37

Demi's shoes-

. ?ProductID=71812&colour=Purple

Gray Brothers-

. com/imgres?imgurl=./2169/2109685092_&imgrefurl=.com/photos/20959613%40N03/2109685092/&h=500&w=342&sz=105&tbnid=ZbvwWdYDH71dXM::&tbnh=130&tbnw=89&prev=/images%3Fq%3Djonas%2Bbrothers%2Bama&hl=en&usg=__eQfDLG2xsCLy8sCFJJ7aFCjVuio=&ei=V0TUScTrN5iMtgOXpYWxCg&sa=X&oi=image_result&resnum=6&ct=image


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: HOLY GUACAMOLE! I went over 100 reviews and I didn't think I even deserved a single on for last chapter. You guys are awesome =].**

"Would you rather kiss George Clooney or Dakota Fanning?"

"Why would I kiss Dakota Fanning?!"

"Doesn't matter! Answer the question."

"Ummm, George Clooney! He's sexy."

"He's fifty!"

"So? He has a pet pig! That's sexy at any age."

"You're a freak."

"Would you rather perform nude or get trampled by a thousand screaming girls?"

"Um, you can't do that one."

"Psh and why not?!" Demi scoffed from where she lay on Joe's muscular chest. He was leaning against the door, playing with her hair.

"Because! That's a contradiction. If I ever _was_ to perform nude, there would be a stampede of screaming girls! You know, wanting to get a glimpse of my goodies."

Demi busted out laughing, hysterically. Wiping her eyes, she shook her head. "PLEASE tell me you didn't just say 'my goodies'."

"What! If you ever got a glimpse of my goodies you'd agree!"

Demi smirked, tilting her chin up to look up at him. "Is that an invitation?"

"Well—" _BAM!_ The closet door opened with force, hitting Joe in the back of the head. He groaned, rolling sideways with Demi still on top of him. Miley frowned, poking her head around the door.

"Erm, was I interrupting anything?"

Blushing, she clambered off of him and stood up. "Nope, nothing at all! You know, just sitting in a closet, playing games. Completely normal!"

Miley smirked. "Seven minutes in heaven?"

Joe rolled his eyes, getting up off the ground and following the girls out of her closet. "And you call me immature! Nope, we were playing 'would you rather'."

"Joe locked us in the closet." Demi explained, while heading downstairs to the kitchen, the other two trailing behind her. "We were in there since this morning!" She glanced at the clock, which now read 5:03 pm. "Where's Marley?"

Miley watched as Joe and Demi raided the refrigerator, shoveling leftovers down their throats. "With Nick, he took her to Build-a-Bear."

Demi nodded, not bringing it up any further. She knew full and well that it was a sore subject for Miley; they hadn't spoken a single word since the fight. Changing the subject, she looked back at Miley. "Where's Kevin?

Miley hoisted herself onto the kitchen counter, swinging her legs. "On his date with that girl you told me about. Crystal, I think it was?"

Crystal laughed hysterically as Kevin hit the golf ball for the zillionth time. It ricocheted against the clown face, landed on 'old faithful' and got catapulted out of sight. He groaned, throwing down his putt and grabbing her hand while leading her towards the exit.

"That's it, we're done."

They had decided to go miniature golfing at a less popular amusement park so he wouldn't have to deal with paparazzi. Obviously, it wasn't too wise of a choice (both sucked balls at the game). After a failed four holes they decided to just chill at a nearby café for a while.

"So, what's your favorite color?"

Crystal paused, thinking for a moment. She took a long sip of her hot chocolate. "Mauve. You?"

"Red."

She nodded. "Favorite movie?"

"Ummm, The Matrix."

She laughed, shaking her head. "That's so old!"

"Hey! No mocking answers. Favorite Food?"

"Nectarine." She laughed as he scrunched up his face in dislike. "Sorry, I forgot about your fruit phobia."

They both sat, sipping their drinks in a comfortable silence. Kevin looked up and smiled at her, causing her to blush and look away. "Does it bother you?"

Kevin frowned. "Does what bother me?"

Shrugging, she looked back at him with confidence. "Going out on a date with someone who already knows so much about you, when you know so little about them in return?"

He chuckled. "Well, I guess I'll just have to learn more about you."

Biting her lip, she smiled pensively. "Every secret of a writer's soul, every experience of his life, every quality of his mind is written large in his works."

She giggled as he looked at her blankly. However she could sense a glint of respect in his eye. "It's my greatest aspiration to become a novelist."

He chuckled. "And you'll totally get through your field of study?"

"Well, my dad wants me to become an immunologist." She sighed, picking with a napkin on the table. "I hate it, but he pays for half of my schooling. I guess I don't really have a choice."

Kevin nodded, understanding. "What does your mom say?"

Crystal laughed dryly. "My mom loves writing, she's a writer herself." Rolling her eyes as an attempt to fight back tears, she sighed. "She left when I was five years old."

"Oh my God I'm so sorry, I didn't even think—"

"No, don't worry about it." She giggled, wiping her eyes with her napkin and reverting back to her usual happy self. "I guess she was a great writer. Her free spirit was just a little too much for us to handle."

Miley sighed, placing the novel she was reading on her nightstand table. Reaching over she turned out the light next to the alarm clock which read 10:29 pm. She pulled the pillow over her head in anger. Nick knew better than to have her out this late. Marley was supposed to be in bed by strictly 6:30, no later. As she lay in her bed she kept thinking up different scenarios in which she would yell at Nick.

Nick quietly walked through the door, closing it lightly with his foot. He had Marley in his arms, her sleep tousled curls and head resting on his shoulder. He walked past the living room, nodded a quiet 'hello' to Tish who was watching TV. Walking into the pink and white frilly decorated room, he went over to the bed and placed Marley on it. Changing her into her pajamas, he brushed her hair out of her face and placed a kiss on her small forehead as he tucked her in.

He shut out the light and left her room, walking the short distance towards his and Miley's. He walked towards the bed, pulling off his shirt and pants along the way. As soon as he sat on his side of the bed, he heard her pissed-off voice.

"What the hell were you thinking?! Keeping her out this late! She's two years old Nick not thirteen!"

He rolled his eyes, grabbing the blanket and pulling it over his head. "You know what Miley? I am not in the mood to deal with your bitching right now. Just let me fucking sleep."

"No! You need to realize that your actions have _consequences_ Nick. Now she's going to be tired all day tomorrow; Oh but you don't have to worry about that because you'll be off shooting your TV show while I deal with a cranky toddler! Why the hell were you out so late?"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!"

"YES IT DOES!"

He yanked back the covers and grabbed her wrist, roughly pulling her around to look at him. "A FLAT TIRE, MILEY." Realizing he was yelling, and seeing the scared look in her eyes he lowered his voice. His tone, however still possessed the same degree of malice and irritation. "I had a flat tire, okay!? I had to fucking walk to the gas station to call a tow truck, and it took him two hours to get there. _TWO_ hours Miley. And if you can't _handle_ taking care of our two-year older daughter tomorrow because she's cranky from an ACCIDENT, then don't worry about it. I'll take her to work with me."

With that, he released his grip from around her wrist and turned the other way, his back facing her. Grabbing his pillow he shoved it over his head. Miley gasped, not believing what just happened. He _never_ yelled at her, with an exception to when he found out she was pregnant two years ago. She let out a shaky breath, slowly turned over onto her side, and let her tears comfort her to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: So, I totally would have updated yesterday but my life kind of went down the toilet within a day. Want to hear about it? Thought so. Okay so I just got my license and I've been BEGGING my mom to buy me my dream car (Maroon Mercedes CLK350). Needless to say, my dream came true yesterday MORNING. I came home yesterday and parked in front of my house (where you're not allowed to park), went for a run, and came home to find out my car was towed. My mom was majorly pissed, so I thought I'd cook her dinner to make up for it! (Wait for it…) Yup. I caught a dishrag on fire, and charred two kitchen cabinets. **

Nick awoke early the next morning by the loud beeping of his alarm clock which read 6:00am. Reaching over to his nightstand he hit the off button and stole a glance at the sleeping girl next to him. He smiled lightly to himself, knowing how heavy a sleeper she was; you would need a fog horn with an amplifier just to rouse her from her sleep. After watching her sleep for a few minutes, he quickly jumped out of the bed and into the shower, falling into his usual routine of getting ready. Twenty minutes later he was dressed and had brushed his teeth so he quietly made his way into Marley's frilly bedroom. Before going over to her he went through her room, packing a change of clothes, shoes, and a tooth brush into her Dora the Explorer backpack. Swinging it onto his own shoulder, he walked towards her bed and picked her up carefully as to not wake her up. Resting her head of curls on his shoulder, he carried her with one arm and walked back into their bedroom to grab his keys and wallet. He had grabbed everything, except for the little stuffed bear that was previously nestled in Marley's arms before he picked her up.

Walking onto the set of JONAS, he spotted his brothers and walked over to them (Marley was still fast asleep in his arms.) Joe waved, then frowned when he saw his little niece.

"Miley sick?"

Nick shook his head tiredly. "I wish." Walking over to the backstage area, he pulled over a couch and softly laid Marley down on it. Placing a blanket over her sleeping form, he placed a kiss on her forehead and went to the pick up his script.

Filming started about an hour later, around 8 o'clock. They were in the middle of shooting a scene which involved Joe flirting with a fan girl when Nick spotted Marley watching from backstage. Her face was streaked with tears as she watched silently. As soon as they finished he ran over, squatting down to her height. "Baby, what's wrong?"

Rubbing her eye with her balled up fist she let out a sniffle. "Where's Abigail?!"

Nick frowned. It took a moment for him to realize what she was talking about and once he did, he froze. _Oh shit._ 'Abigail' was Marley's stuffed teddy bear. Billy Ray and Tish had given it to her a few months after she was born, and they were inseparable—that is, until Nick forgot to bring it. At a loss for words, Nick reached out to comfort his daughter, who angrily pulled away.

"I WANT ABIGAIL!" As she began to wail loudly a hand appeared out of nowhere, producing the aforementioned item. Marley squealed, grabbing the bear and hugging it tightly.

"Thank you mama!"

Miley nodded, ruffling her daughter's hair and turning to walk away. As Marley ran off to find her Uncle Joe, Nick rose up and grabbed her arm. She turned, looking at him with a slight smile. He smiled back, trying to find the right words to say.

"How did you—"

"—I woke up and found her in the hallway. I knew you'd have some trouble without it so I just drove it by on my way to Brandi's."

He nodded, watching her turn around once more. Stopping her, he sighed. "Miley?"

"Yeah?"

Looking into her weary blue eyes, he brushed her hair out of her face and stroked her cheek. "Thanks."

She smiled a small smile in return and left. He shook his head while looking after her, a revelation running through his mind. It didn't matter if they fought, it didn't matter if she didn't want to get married right now… Marley was their daughter; He _couldn't_ do this without her.

Demi awoke to the vibration of her cell phone on her nightstand table. She sleepily reached over and grabbed it, seeing a text from Joe.

Hi. Awake yet? –Joebro

After reading it, she rolled her eyes, placing it down on her bed and pulled her pillow over her head. A few seconds later, she received yet another text. Groaning, she read it.

=O Don't ignore my texts! –Joebro

She rolled her eyes and texted him back.

More. Sleep. --Demi

Keeping it in her hand, she knew full and well that she would be receiving yet another text within the minute.

Hm, appealing, but ur balcony isnt the most comfortable place 4 sleeping. –Joebro.

Gasping, she bolted out of her bed and over to her balcony door. She didn't bother changing, even though she was in just a thin tank top and her sesame street panties. Opening it to reveal a smirking Joe, she rolled her eyes sarcastically. "You know, this whole 'oh-im-a-stalker-and-don't-call-or-knock-or-anything' thing isn't creepy at all." Making her way back over to her bed, she crawled back under the covers.

He plopped down next to her, completely ignoring her statement. "I have a surprise for you!"

Not emerging from the cover of her blankets, she slipped out her expecting hand. Joe shook his head, although she couldn't see it. "Not that kind of surprise! You know, it's the one where you actually have to _leave_ the bed."

"No thanks," was her muffled reply.

Joe frowned, poking her through the bedding. "Don't make me crush you."

Pulling down the blanket just enough so she could peer at him warily, she bit her lip. "You wouldn't."

For an answer, Joe laid back, stretching his arms up and rolled directly on top of her. She laughed, losing air as she squirmed from under his weight. Finally, she managed to shove him off of her and onto the floor. "UGH! Lay off the carbs, your fat ass was suffocating me!"

Grinning up at her from the floor, he flipped her off. "We both know my ass is far from fat. But then again I wouldn't know. You're the one always checking it out." Demi childishly stuck her tongue out at him as he continued. "So you'll go?"

Groaning, she rolled out of bed and placed her feet on the floor, barely missing his head. Stepping over him, she grabbed some clothes from her nightstand and headed over to her bathroom to get ready. Joe frowned. "What! You can get dressed out here!" Giving her an up-down as she retreated, he chuckled. "I rather enjoy Sesame Street!"

Pulling at the blindfold around her eyes, she sighed frustratedly as Joe led her by the hand. They had driven for over an hour, and we're now walking for another fifteen minutes. She had not been allowed to remove the blindfold since she left her house and was somewhat irritated. "May I _please _take it off now!?" she whined as they came to a stop.

Joe paused thoughtfully. "What will you give me for it?"

She grinned at him (or what she thought was him, she really couldn't tell). Either way, she was willing to do _anything_ to get out of this blindfold. Changing her voice to a sultry tone she stated, "I'm sure whatever it is, I can make it completely worth your while."

Immediately she felt his lips attacking hers, his tongue diving into her own mouth. As they began to ferociously make out, she felt his hands on her hair, and then the blindfold loosened. Pulling back, the blindfold fell to reveal a smirking Joe. Blinking her eyes a few times to adjust to the bright sun, she gasped. Looking around him, she saw they were on a secluded area on the beach. The waves were crashing on the shore gracefully about fifteen feet from where a blanket and picnic basket lay. Also on the blanket were a few roses and his guitar.

Shaking her head disbelievingly she turned towards him with tears in her eyes. "You did all of this for me!?"

Joe nodded shyly. Leaning over, Demi placed a sweet kiss on his lips. It was much different from their usual lust-filled kisses—very sweet and meaningful. She laced her hand in his and they made their way over to the setting. Plopping down on the blanket, her eyes widened as he began to pull her favorite food items out of the basket. She giggled, thinking to herself—_This is DEFINITELY the best date ever. Too bad it's with the wrong person…_ A flash of her boyfriend David popped up in her head. She sighed, guilt overcoming her. Joe glanced up, noticing a change in her attitude.

"Everything alright?"

Shaking his picture out of her mind, she looked back up at Joe with a smile. "Everything is _perfect_."

Nick came home around seven that night from a long day on the set. He had already put little Marley to bed, and was now in his own bedroom. As he passed by the bathroom, he noticed the door was cracked and he could hear Miley softly singing. Putting his ear to the door, he listened.

"Where does the love go, I don't know. When it's all said and done. How could I be losing you forever, after all the time we've spent together…"

Shaking his head, he quietly opened the door and entered the bathroom. He spotted Miley in the large Jacuzzi bathtub surrounded by her favorite scented bubbles—vanilla. Not wanting to startle her, he let out a soft 'hey' to get her attention. She glanced up and smiled weakly at him. Walking over, he took a seat next to her on the tile floor. Not giving her any time to speak, he looked at her intently.

"I'm an ass."

Miley giggled at his choice of words. "Yeah well I'm the wicked bitch of the west."

He leaned over the barrier, placing a soft kiss on her lips. "You know I can't do this without you, right?"

Miley glared at him playfully. "You mean you actually thought that you could!?"

Laughing, he shrugged while reaching out to play with her damp hair. "It crossed my mind last night. I was just so angry and—" he paused, looking at her closely. "when you brought Abigail for Marley this morning it just made me realize something."

Miley leaned forward and kissed him again, mumbling against his lips, "and what's that?"

He smiled at her, putting his hands on the sides of her face and pulling back to look at her. "You're the perfect mother. You're the perfect woman, the perfect companion and—" sighing, he looked down shamefully. "I can't compete with that."

Shaking her head, she caught his gaze as he finally got enough courage to look back up at her. She smiled, looking at him earnestly. "Baby, you shouldn't have to! Because you're the best father,boyfriend, _and_ soon to be husband I could ever dream of. And together? We're bulletproof."

He looked at her in shock, wondering if he'd heard her clearly. However she didn't give him enough time to think about it as she leaned over, kissing him passionately. It took him a few seconds, but he responded and moved his tongue lovingly with hers. His hand began to slide down her body, under the water and grazed against her right breast. Yelping, Miley pulled back. "I'm in the bathtub!" Yanking off his shirt and starting on his belt buckle, he shrugged at her.

"I can adjust."

Demi rolled over from where she was laying on Joe's chest. Everything was perfect. They had eaten and talked, he had sung songs to her accompanied by his guitar, and they had watched the beautiful sunset. Straddling him, she placed a light peck on his lips. "Thank you, for this."

He nodded, giving her a genuine smile. But his smile faded as he realized it was getting late. Sighing, he carefully lifter her off of him and started to pack things up. "We should probably get going."

Knowing he was right but sad that the day had to end, she began to help him pack up the food and stuff. They gathered the belongings and began to head back to the car. As they walked along the shoreline, Demi sighed. "You know, it's kind of funny." He raised an eyebrow at her, but continued walking. Continuing, she giggled. "Today was so romantic, so different from the normal Joe I know."

He looked at her with a glint in his eye, and immediately she knew she shouldn't have said that. Dropping the basket and taking off, she tried to outrun him. Soon she felt herself being lifted up and thrown into the water. Laughing hysterically, she ran over to him and gave him a hug, soaking him also. This was _definitely_ the Joe she knew.

A wet, hour long car ride later, Demi found herself climbing out of the car and walking up the driveway towards the Gray household. They had decided to stop by his house first so she could dry off and change—her parents would freak if she came home like this. As she squished towards the door with a much drier Joe trailing behind her, she saw a familiar face sitting on the porch. Jealously boiled up inside of her as she watched that familiar face run over and place their lips over Joe's. Balling up her fists, Demi glared at her.

Pulling back from the kiss, Taylor ignored Demi completely. Cooing over Joe, she played with his hair, not noticing the somewhat annoyed look on his face.

"Baby guess what?" Not giving him a chance to guess, she jumped up and down excitedly. "I'M MOVING TO L.A.!"

**Thank you for your reviews, they mean a lot when my mom is trying to bite my head off. :] **

**Now, for the next chapter I wanted to know. Do you want me to write the Niley bathtub smutty goodness scene? I am very capable, (lol) but it all depends on what you guys want, since you're the ones reading it!**

**Xoxo,**

**Milana**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: AH! I just figured out my break lines weren't working… Sorry guys, I'll change them in this one. Oh and my mum (--- haha, mileydemiselenafan) isn't mad at me anymore. **

Demi stood there, her mouth open in shock. _What the fuck did she just say!?_ Joe too, was looking like he'd just gotten hit by a bulldozer. This was NOT in his plans. Taylor stopped her happy jumping, looking at Joe expectantly. "Well!? Aren't you happy for me? It's going to be great for us, we'll spend so much time together, and it'll bring us even closer to our ultimate goal!"

Joe looked at her warily, afraid to inquire in fear of regret. However, he did inquire; and yes, he did regret it. "And what exactly is our 'ultimate goal'?"

Taylor rolled her eyes, grabbing both of his hands. "Marriage, silly! I mean, we've been dating for three years it's got to come up sooner or later! Anyways, until I find an apartment I was thinking I could stay with you."

Joe paled. _Did she just say marriage!?_ Never in their three years of dating did that two syllable word come up. Now that she was moving here and talking all this commitment stuff his head was spinning like crazy. Subtly looking around his oh-so-excited girlfriend he locked eyes with an oh-so-pissed-off Demi. Seeing her death glare, he turned back to Taylor. "Listen, Tay. Maybe you staying here wouldn't be the _best _idea."

Her eyes widened and she looked at him with a pout. "And why not?"

Realizing she would get suspicious, he gulped while racking his brain for a plausible excuse. "Yeah, because um…" He looked down at his hand, his purity ring glimmering in the moonlight. Aha! Lifting his left hand up, he showed it to her. "My ring! You know, I wouldn't want any um, temptations. With you staying with me that would be _very_ difficult."

Demi rolled her eyes, still glaring at him. Taylor, oblivious to the blatant tension threw her arms around Joe, hugging him tightly. "Well I've got to go; I'm going to find a nearby hotel to stay at. Love you, Joey Bear!" Joe turned bright red at her 'nickname' for him while Demi tried not to laugh. As Taylor got into her car and left, Demi snorted.

"Joey Bear?!"

Joe groaned, walking past her into the house. "I didn't pick it!" They walked up the stairs and into his bedroom where he rummaged through his drawers to find her something to wear. Tossing her a t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans, he suddenly realized something.

"Do you find it in the least bit odd that we can wear the same size pants?!"

OMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJ

Miley shook her head disbelievingly at Nick as he stripped in front of her. He pulled off his plaid boxers, grinning at her and climbing into the large square tub opposite her. As he reached over and pulled her swiftly into his lap she rolled her eyes. "You couldn't have waited fifteen minutes for me to get out!?"

"Um, nope." He moved his mouth onto the front of her neck, placing chaste kisses all over it. He placed open mouth kisses all over the base of her neck while retracing the trail with his tongue. Miley let out a high pitched moan, ultimately giving in. She tangled her hands in his curly hair and threw her head back against the tile side. Nick suddenly slid down in the tub, pulling her down on top of him so he was laying back and she was straddling him. His hands ran up and down her wet bare sides and then grazed down over her smooth buttocks. Caught off guard Miley jolted and shifted a little, causing her to lose her stance and rub up against his hard-on. Nick let out a husky groan, gruffly whispering into her ear, "God, the things you do to me Miles."

Miley grinned at him and gasped as he attached his lips around her earlobe. He knew that was her weakness, she was like putty in his hands. Leaning down, Miley began to suck his neck hungrily, leaving her mark and then biting in that same spot. He pulled her small frame back with his arms, looking at her amusedly. "What, you wanna play rough now?"

Smirking, Miley raised herself out of the tub, stepping out and onto the mat. Not bothering to grab a towel, she gave him a sultry wink and turned to walk away. "I didn't know you knew how to play."

Shaking his head at her he rapidly jumped out after her, picking her up by the waist and turning her around. He carried her a few feet over to the marble bathroom counter and placed her on the edge, roughly shoving three fingers into her. Miley let out a loud moan of approval, not caring if she was heard. She opened her legs wider and thrust her hips forward, begging for more. However, instead of giving her what she wanted he withdrew his fingers from inside of her and moved them up to her breasts, massaging them roughly. Miley bit her lip frustratedly, looking at him with a pout. "Baby, come on don't do this." She whined.

Running his fingers over her flat stomach (which was still covered in suds from her bubble bath) he grinned at her. "Don't do what?"

Miley glared at him, her eyes darkening with lust as she rotated her hips helplessly on the counter. "Don't make me beg."

Nick shot her that sexy smirk once more, reaching down and rubbing her inner thighs. She tried to reach down and do it herself, but he grabbed her wrists with one hand and pinned them against the mirror. Nick leaned in closely, his breath hot on her neck. "Really? Because I kind of like it when you beg."

Miley moaned as he sucked her neck once more. Usually she would fight against his games, never being the submissive type. But right now she was just way too horny and sexually frustrated to endure. Deciding to play along to her advantage, she gave in, lowering her voice. "Nicky, baby I need you inside of me." Jutting out her bottom lip, she gave him her famous puppy-dog pout. "Please?"

Smirking at her, he leaned his body dangerously close to hers. "I'm sorry; I don't think I caught that?"

Groaning, she raised her voice loudly. "GOD DAMMIT I NEED YOU!"

Raising an eyebrow he grinned. "Need me to…--"

"FUCK ME! I NEED YOU TO—"as soon as the words left her mouth he abruptly thrust into her, earning a lengthy moan of approval. Releasing her wrists from his grip he placed his hand on the back of her hips as he developed a steady rhythm pounding into her. She in turn placed her hands back in his curly hair, wrapping her legs around his waist making him go deeper with each thrust.

"OHHHHH NICK!" her moans were getting closer to screams. As he let out a gruff moan of his own, Nick mental prayed that her parents were still out with Noah and Braison. Sweat was beginning to build up on both of their bodies, and from the sound of it neither of them would last much longer. Nick kissed her passionately, muttering a guttural 'I love you' into her mouth. She would have returned it, but was far too gone by now. As they continued with their thrusts, Nick felt himself drawing near the edge. Reaching behind himself, he carefully lifted up her ankles one by one, placing them on his shoulders. Miley threw her back against the mirror in ecstasy at the new depths he was reaching. He quickened their pace, which was seemingly impossible.

"FUCK, MILES. I'M—"his words were drowned by Miley's final gasp and scream as she felt her release. They came together, panting continuously as they came down from their blissful highs. They stayed there for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's embrace. Finally Nick pulled back, lifting Miley off the counter and onto her feet. He wrapped his arms around her thin waist, leaning his forehead against her own, which was slightly damp from her bangs. Smiling, he placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you."

Miley smiled back at him, her blue eyes sparkling. "I love you too." They stayed there looking into each other's eyes for a few moments, until Miley broke the silence. "Okay you're gonna have to carry me over to that bed, I'm not sure how capable my legs are right now."

Nick chuckled, scooping her up bridal style and walking out of the bathroom towards their room. He placed her softly onto the bed and climbed in next to her. He pulled the covers over them both and pulled her into his arms. She reached over, turned out the light and laid up against him. They lay there for quite some type in a comfortable silence, until Nick sighed. "Miles why'd you do it?"

Miley frowned in the darkness, not sure what he was talking about. "Do what?"

He reached up and began to stroke her damp hair. "Change your mind? You didn't want to marry me. Why would you just…" Nick trailed off, awaiting her answer.

"I was scared, I guess. I've heard so many stories about couples getting married young because the girl got pregnant, and then them splitting up a few years later because they felt 'obligated'. I didn't want that for us." Turning around in the bed, she leaned up and kissed his lips in the darkness. Continuing, she sighed. "I want us to be together forever, Nick. You, me and Marley. I wasn't going to risk that not happening. But today when you told me you couldn't handle it, that you couldn't compete with that, I just knew." Wiping the tears that had just began to fall from her eyes, she grinned. "I knew that we'd be okay. I knew that we could get through whatever whenever and still have our love for each other." She reached up and stroked his cheek to discover it too was wet. Wiping it with her thumb, she smiled. "And THAT is why I changed my mind."

OMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJ

They next morning, Miley and Nick were crowded around the breakfast table with Noah, Braison, Brandi, and Tish. Billy Ray was there also, next to Marley's highchair feeding her. Nick had given Miley the ring last night, but she had opted not to put it on until she informed her family. Noah and Braison were chattering noisily about something, which prompted Tish to bring something up. "So, sweetheart. There's something your dad and I wanted to talk to you and Nick about."

Miley eyes sparkled. "Really? Because there's something Nick and I want to talk to you guys about. But you guys go first."

Her mom nodded. "Very well. Your dad and I came home last night a little earlier than usual. Anyways, we were walking by your room and happened to hear some interesting erm, 'noises'."

Miley thought about it, then paled as she realized what her mother meant. She turned a bright shade of red as Nick began to choke on his pancakes. "You don't mean…"

Billy ray stood up, rounding the table to stand behind Nick. Placing his hand firmly on his shoulder, he grunted. "Let me make one thing clear, son. You _ever_ use that sort of terminology with my little girl while doing what I damn well know you two were doing under MY roof, I'll kill you."

Miley bit her lip, completely and utterly embarrassed. Nick looked down, muttering 'yes sir'. Billy Ray nodded, walking back around the table to continue feeding Marley. Looking up, Miley grinned. "So... I guess now would be a bad time to tell you we're getting married, huh?"


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I am SO SO SO sorry. I haven't updated in forever and I have a good excuse I promise. My adorable two-year old niece who is my inspiration for Marley? Yeah, she opened and dumped her sippy cup onto my laptop. Her reasoning for this? She said it looked thirsty… She is freaking adorable so I can't get mad at her, and now that I have a new laptop I actually find it pretty funny. **

Miley sat on her bed in a frustrated manner. She realized now that it wasn't the smartest thing to mention at the point in time, but she was just so ecstatic that she let it slip. The result? Braison and Noah giving her blank, stunned stairs. Her mother jumped up and down in joy and asked to see the ring. Miley obliged, turning to walk back to her wing and fetch it while her father continued to give Nick even more of a death glare (if possible). As she left the dining room with her mom she faintly heard her father request to 'have a word' with her new fiancée. She gulped, knowing he was in for it. Turning her head around as she left the room she locked eyes with Nick, feeling extremely guilty at the first sight of his retreating pale, frightened face. Tish smiled, putting her arm around her daughter and pulling her in a hug.

"Don't worry about him sweetie, he's survived talking to Billy Ray about getting you pregnant, I'm sure this isn't much different."

Miley nodded, feeling somewhat relieved and happy again. Skipping into her room, she went over to the nightstand drawer and pulled out the black velvet box he had given her the previous night. Her mother opened it and gasped.

"Oh my God, sweet pea it's beautiful! Aren't you going to wear it?"

Nodding, she took it from her mother and slipped it on her left ring finger. Plopping down onto her bed she admired it in the sunlight that was streaming through the window. "I was going to wait until you guys knew; I didn't really want to freak you out or anything."

Chuckling, Tish sat next to her daughter and placed her hand on her knee. "Miles, after what we heard last night I'm pretty certain you two can't 'freak us out' any further."

Blushing, she covered her hands and buried her face into her pillow. Her mother laughed, shaking her head. "It's alright sweetie, don't think we didn't know it was happening. We're fairly certain Marley didn't come from a stork, and your dad does empty your trash." Miley gave her mother an open-mouthed mortified stare. Grinning widely at her daughter, Tish continued. "I guess we just like to remain in the dark about those kinds of things. But I've been wondering something since last night… You _did_ use protect—"

"—that's it, OUT." Miley groaned, getting up off her bed and pushing her mother towards the door.

"Sweetie I was only making sure you two were safe…"

"Goodbye mother."

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

SIX MONTHS LATER

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR SMILEY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"_

Grinning, Miley blew out the candles in one breath. Everyone clapped, while Joe stared at her, horrified. "You didn't make a wish!?"

Shaking her head, she locked eyes with Nick who had Marley on his right hip at the opposite end of the table. "Nope, all of my wishes have already come true."

Everyone around the long table 'awed' except for Noah and Frankie who gagged in disgust. Nick and her family had thrown a small party at her house to celebrate her eighteenth birthday. It consisted of Billy Ray, Tish, Brandi, Braison, Noah, Paul, Denise, Kevin, Joe, Nick, Frankie, Marley, Crystal, Taylor, David, and Demi. Her mom walked around the table with a knife preparing to cut the large, chocolaty cake. Nick handed Marley off to ten year-old Frankie, who in turn put her down so she could run around the house. Nick walked around the table and snaked his hands around Miley's waist, placing a soft kiss on the back of her neck.

"Happy Birthday, babe."

Miley smiled, leaning back into his embrace and reaching up to rub his forearms. "Thanks. I'm so glad everyone could make it, too." Looking around at the guests who were fighting over pieces of the now cut cake, she frowned. "Where are Joe and Demi?"

Nick rolled his eyes at her naivety. "Repeat that sentence in your head, and think about it."

Pausing thoughtfully, her eyes widened in realization. "Hell no. Not in my house." Before Nick could say anything, she excused herself from the table, walking off in pursuit of the couple.

OMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJ

Demi giggled as Joe slid his hands under her shirt, tickling her. They were in the upstairs guest room, making out against the closet door. He then moved his lips to attack her neck, leaving multiple visible marks. Groaning, she shook her head. "Don't, we only have a few minutes before someone notices we're gone."

Placing a chaste kiss on her lips, he grinned. "Then maybe we should get right to it then?" Not waiting for an answer he picked her up and took her over to the bed, dropping her lightly on it while starting on his own belt buckle. Demi slipped off her jeans and underwear, tossing them to the side while Joe pulled down his boxers. Getting on top of her, he thrust in earning an appreciative moan from Demi. Burying his face in her neck, he kissed it. "If you only knew how much I loved you—"

"—Fuck, Joe." She interrupted him, getting lost in a world of bliss.

"Fuck-a."

Joe stopped mid-thrust, looking at Demi with wide eyes. She returned the same exact look, knowing that the expletive had come from neither of their mouths. Paling, he grabbed the blankets and covered himself and Demi, turning to his left to see a curly mop of dark hair just above the mattress. Cursing, he reached over to the side of his bed, grabbing his pants and Demi's so they could re-dress.

Joe bit his lip. "Miley is going to kill us."

Demi shook her head, looking at the top of the two year old's head. "Don't worry, she can't see anything, she's too short."

Whispering, he looked at her exasperatedly. "Don't worry!? She said fuck!"

"Well, technically what she said could be classified as 'fucker'."

Joe shook his head disbelievingly, getting off the bed (now fully clothed) and standing in front of a bright-eyed Marley. Turning back to Demi, he scoffed. "How are you NOT freaking out about this?!"

"Because it's not that bad!"

"You taught her how to say the 'f' word!"

"I did not teach her!"

"Well you said it!"

"Well you MADE me say it!"

Glaring at her, he sighed. "Okay, fine. I'll take the blame but only because you're complementing my skills in bed."

Demi rolled her eyes at him. "Wow, ego much?!" Shaking her head, she stooped down to Marley's level. "Maybe she won't say it again. I mean, she's just two. It's not like she's a parrot or anything, right?"

To answer her question, Miley squealed at the mention of a parrot. "I want Pawwot! Fuck-a."

Joe shook his head, picking Marley up in his arms. "Shit. This can't be good."

Marley grinned her two-teethed grin. "Pawwot shit. This can't be good fuck-a."

Demi's mouth dropped open. "JOE!"

Joe opened his mouth to protest but at the moment Miley came through the door. At first she looked pissed, but her expression softened as she saw they weren't doing what she thought they were doing and had Marley. "What are you guys doing up here?"

Marley opened her mouth and began to answer her mom. "Momma! Pawwot sh—"

Joe clasped his hand over the two year old's mouth, earning an odd look from Miley. "Uh…. Marley came up here to find a um… parrot?" Earning an eager nod from Demi, he continued. "Yeah! A parrot. So we came up here to get here. And as you can see… no parrot."

Miley shook her head, turning to walk out the room. "We're opening up presents. Care to join?"

Nodding, Joe shifted Marley to his hip, his hand still clasped over her mouth. "Yup! We'll be there in a minute." As soon as Miley left the room, he moved his hand and gave Marley a stern look. "Marl, you're never to say that ever ever again. You understand?"

He received a solemn nod from the toddler, and grinned. Walking towards the door and turning to Demi, he chuckled. "See? Big daddy Joe's got it all under control."

Demi rolled her eyes and followed him back down the stairs to the party. She glanced over and saw her boyfriend David already seated on the couch. Walking over, she sat in his lap. "Okay, now what did I miss?"

Frowning, David shook his head at her. "What were you and Joe doing upstairs?"

Biting her lip, she sighed. "We went to go get Marley! Why, what did you _think_ we were doing?"

Feeling guilty because of his assumptions, he shook his head. "Nothing, sorry."

Everyone gathered around in the living room to open up presents. Nick got his daughter from Joe, placing her up on his shoulders. "Now, before we open presents, Marley prepared a little song she'd like to sing for her mommy. Isn't that right Rose?"

She nodded, and everyone clapped. Nick placed her on the coffee table and she began to sing. "The itsfy bitsfy spider went up the wawa spout. Down came the wain and…" Looking around at the faces surrounding her, she suddenly forgot the words. Her eyes welled up with tears and her lower lip began to quiver. Looking around, her big blue eyes rested on Joe, and lit up. Grinning, she straightened back up. Clearing her throat, she said loudly, "PAWWOT SHIT. THIS CAN'T BE GOOD FUCK-A."

Miley gasped as Joe and Demi both dropped their heads. Everyone fell silent, until Joe gulped and spoke up. "Happy Birthday Miles?"

**Thanks for your reviews, keep up the good work! I'll get back to my usual frequent updating ways (as long as Abigail…that's her name… doesn't try and tend to anymore of my laptop's needs.**

**XOXO,**

**Milana**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: All I have to say is… GO SEE HM THE MOVIE IT WAS AMAZING!**

…**yup. **

"JOSEPH ADAM JONAS!"

Joe gulped, watching a red faced Miley explode right in front of his very eyes. Joe, Nick, Demi and Miley were sitting in Nick and Miley's bedroom after Miley had 'excused' them all from the embarrassing environment. Their parents and guests had laughed it off, seeing it as not that big of deal, but it wasn't the same situation with the mother of the profanity infatuated two-year old. "WHERE THE HELL DID SHE LEARN THOSE WORDS FROM?!"

Joe shifted against the wall where he was being cornered. Nick and Demi sat on the bed, watching amusedly from afar. "Why do you always assume that whenever something _bad_ happens, I had something to do with it?!" Joe asked, slight frightened.

Miley rolled her eyes, giving him a death glare. "Cut the crap, I asked her. And I HIGHLY doubt my daughter would start a habit of lying now… unless you fucking taught her that too—"

"—HA!" Joe interjected. "You said the 'f' word. How do I know _you_ didn't teach it to her?"

Silence.

"How do I know that we're not gonna find your dead body washed up on Malibu shore next week?"

Joe paled, his eyes widening as far as possible. Nick snickered, but was immediately silenced under Miley's threatening gaze. Demi sighed. "Miles look, it was my fault. It was a complete accident I swear, and we should've told you as soon as it happened."

Miley's eyes softened as she turned to Demi who looked very apologetic. Frowning, she looked back between her and Joe. "And you mean 'we' by…"

"—I had absolutely nothing to do with it." Joe interrupted.

Demi gasped at his blatantly cowardly ways. "Hey! You said you'd take the blame!"

"Psh, earlier! That was way before Miley went all 'Uma Thurman kill bill psycho crazy lady' on me!

"Oh my GOD. Joe you are so unbelievable. We already established that this was _your_ fault!"

"And we ALSO already established that I can't be held responsible for my skills in bed!"

Miley's eyes widened as she awkwardly listened to the two continue to argue.

"Well it doesn't matter how amazing your skills are in bed if you aren't capable enough to LOCK A DOOR!"

"HEY! NOT MY FAULT, I DIDN'T KNOW SHE WAS GOING TO COME IN THE ROOM!"

Demi scoffed. "Of course not. Just like you were too damn horny to notice the two year old in the room!"

Putting all the pieces together, Miley flipped. The awkwardness flew out the window as she grabbed Joe's arm roughly, silencing him.

"YOU HAD SEX WITH MY BEST FRIEND AND CHEATED ON MY _OTHER_ BEST FRIEND WITH MY TWO-YEAR OLD DAUGHTER IN THE ROOM!?"

Joe looked uncomfortable. "Well, technically she didn't _see_ anything, and when you say it that way—"

Pissed off, but for a different reason she shoved Joe towards the bedroom door. "OUT."

Knowing better than to protest, Joe sheepishly walked back to join the others in the living room. Nick stayed, noticing both girls were staring (well, Miley was more glaring) at him. His eyes widened in realization. "Oh! You want me to leave too?" Not waiting for an answer he jumped up off the bed and followed his brother, shutting the door behind him.

Miley took a deep breath and let out it slowly, walking over to sit next to Demi on the bed. She put her hand on her knee, but Demi continued to look down, avoiding her eyes.

"Dems, I thought you two stopped this a long time ago! It's been over two damn years!"

She continued to look down, her face expressionless. Miley sighed. "Sweetie, look at me." Nothing. _"LOOK_ at me, please." Demi looked up, her now tear-filled eyes meeting Miley's.

Miley bit her lip, trying to find the best way to put this. "I love Joe, with all my heart. He's like an older brother to me, and I want you BOTH to be happy. But honestly, he's been playing this pathetic game for too long! If he loved you he'd be man enough to dump Taylor and let everyone know it!" She watched as the tears began to fall down her friend's pale face. _I can't believe I'm saying this._ "You deserve SO much better than this. You've got David out there, who's madly in love with you and would give anything for you to look at him the way you do Joe."

"You can't choose, who you love Miley." Demi finally spoke up, her voice sounding surprisingly strong compared to its feeble appearance. Her voice breaking into a whisper, she arose from the bed and began to leave the room. Turning around in the doorway, she looked at Miley with genuine sadness. "You of all people should know that."

With that, she walked out the room, stopping into the hallway bathroom to compose herself. Miley groaned, falling backwards onto her bed. Nick entered the room, crossing over and sitting next to her, rubbing her shoulder lovingly.

"You heard?"

"Yeah… You know what I don't get?" Not waiting for her answer, he continued. "Why won't Joe just leave Taylor? I mean, she's a great girl but he obviously doesn't love her…"

They stayed there in silence. A few moments later Miley spoke up. "You know what I don't get?"

Nick laid on his back next to her, stroking her hair. "What's that?"

"Why I'm marrying into this crazy-ass family."

They stared at each other for a few seconds, and then broke out into laughter. Nick wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her forehead. "I love you…"

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Denise smiled from across the living room from where she was watching her eldest son Kevin interact with Crystal. She thought it was the cutest thing, with their subtle touches and flirtatious quips. It was a bit odd that they hadn't become a couple yet. Six months was quite some time, wasn't it? Smiling slyly, she got an idea. Tish sat down on the couch beside her, with a large piece of chocolate cake and a knowing grin. "What exactly are you up to?"

"Do you really want to know?" Denise had already devised a plan in her head, and was reluctant to reveal it.

"Well I can't help out if I don't know now can I?" Giggling, the two women began talking amongst themselves in hushed tones.

Crystal laughed hysterically, her wavy dark hair falling into her face. Her subject of amusement was the one and only Kevin Gray, who had managed to drop his plate face down onto his shirt. As his attempts to clean the stain turned into large brown smears, he frowned. "Don't laugh! I'm very coordinated! It's just that my sense of coordination is impaired when food is involved."

"Oh don't worry; I'm sure that's the case with all guys." She giggled, sticking her tongue out at him. After they finished laughing, she looked around the room and frowned. Demi, Joe, Nick, and Miley were nowhere in sight. "Hey, where'd everybody go?"

Kevin shook his head warily. "You probably don't want to know, way too much drama involv—"

"--Kevin, sweetie? I need a favor from you."

His mom and Tish walked over and sat across from him and Crystal. Continuing, she looked at him with sparkling brown eyes. "I dropped my jewelry off at a jeweler in Jurupa, do you think you could pick it up for me?"

Frowning, Kevin looked at his mom. "What, like now?! Where is Jurupa anyways?"

"Oh, somewhere by Riverside. **(A/N: About two hours away)**. You don't mind do you? I mean, I need it picked up tomorrow for the gala, but then again I also don't want you to go by yourself—"

"—Unless Crystal wants to go with you!" Tish interjected. Looking over at the slightly startled girl, she smiled sweetly. "You'd like that sweetie, wouldn't you?"

Crystal looked back and forth between Kevin's pleading eyes and his mom's triumphant ones. Biting her nail, she shrugged. The decision was on her. "Well, I mean sure! It'll be fun!"

OMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJ

That night, Joe dropped Taylor off to her apartment. As they hung by the door, she smiled at him lovingly. "Do you want to come in?"

Seeing his hesitant expression, she quickly clarified. "I mean, just to chill and talk and stuff."

He smiled, nodding and following her into her nice apartment. He missed times like this, when they weren't fighting and she wasn't all, well, obsessed with him. It was like when they first started dating. Joe dropped his coat on the couch in the living room and sat down, while she headed to the kitchen to get them drinks. As he sat there, he noticed something open on the coffee table. Reaching over and picking it up, he realized it was her song book. He knew that for her it was somewhat akin to a diary, and didn't want to invade her privacy. However at the same time curiosity got the better of him as he flipped through it. His eyes rested on a page with scribbles on the top that read 'Love Story'. Glancing over towards the kitchen to make sure she wasn't looking, he read through it.

About five minutes later, she returned with a beer for Joe and water for herself. Taylor sat down next to him with a tentative smile. "So, what's new?"

Looking up at her, the song book now back on the table, he took in a deep breath.

"Do you want to get married?"

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Demi groaned, leaning over the toilet seat as she puked up a day's worth of food. She had been throwing up for the past hour, her only comfort being the cold tile of her bathroom floor. Her older sister Dallas walked in, observing her warily. "Wow you look like shit."

Getting up slowly she went to rinse her mouth out. "Thanks, Dallas. I'm fine, really. It's probably just food poisoning or something."

Laughing, her older sister handed her a ginger ale. Sticking her tongue out playfully, she grinned. "Yup. Or maybe… for all you know you could pregnant!" Laughing to herself she left Demi in the bathroom. Paling, she dropped back down onto the tile floor, leaning over the toilet to puke some more at the thought.

**Review please! =]**

**Oh, and btw night owl 303 what I thought I saw happening in this chapter? Yeah… sorry it's totally the next one lol. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Hm… I only got five reviews for the last chapter. Is it because people are busy or because you didn't like the content? If the latter, then please let me know so I can try and change it =]**

**Joe's POV**

As soon as those words left my mouth I felt instant regret over my whole being. Taylor's facial expression changed from a stunned shock to an ecstatic sense of joy. Gasping, she threw her arms around me and hugged me to death. After a moment she pulled back hesitantly, looking me in the eye. "Are you asking me to marry you or are you asking me if I want to get married."

Why the hell did I say that!? Great job, Joe. Marriage is the EXACT OPPOSITE of breaking up with her. There is no way in hell I'm getting out of this one.

"Both. I'm asking you to marry me, but only if you want to."

Please say no, please say no, please say no… Tears welled up in her eyes… Great, now I'm done for. Death. Murder. If Demi doesn't kill me, Miley sure as hell will. And if Miley doesn't (slim chance, I know), then she's just too weak and she'll have Nick do it. I wonder if I could twist the chain and make it so Nick kills me first? There would be less resentment, (I mean he _is _my brother… there's got to be some loyalty involved) and it would be painless. Hmm… death by rattlesnake? That shouldn't hurt too much. Or death by… POISON!

"Do _you_ want to get married?" she asked me.

I faked a smile at her. Here it is—the epic battle between my guilt for neglecting Tay and my conscience. Or are they the same thing? Wait, she's staring at me. I'm supposed to say something? Oh! Right. Do I want to get married? _Um, no._ "Well…" _Not in a million years_ "I mean…" _Hell no! _"I guess…" _Hell to the fucking no!_ "Yeah." I took a deep breath and sighed. _Take that conscience. _"I do."

"Wow! So, I guess it's settled then!" Squealing, she jumped up and grabbed her cell phone from the coffee table.

"Wait, what are you doing!?"

Laughing, she began to dial a number. "Calling Miley to tell her, babe! I know she'll be so excited for us!"

Wait…. Miley!? No! Not yet! Please don't pick up, please _please_ don't pick up…

_Ring._

I wonder if she's ever thought out how she was going to kill me? Probably. Death by jellyfish. Slow…

_Ring. _

And painful.

_Ring._

VERY painful.

_Ring. _

Where the hell do you buy those anyways?!

Taylor frowned, hanging up. "That's weird… She must have forgotten her cell."

Ha! One point guilt, nada for conscience. She started to dial another number… Great, probably her mother. Why me!?

"Hey Dems, it's me. Guess what!?"

Oh, shit. One point guilt, two conscience. And the winner is? Karma.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

**No POV**

"Mandy can we PLEASE take a break?!"

They had been shopping for over three hours, and Miley had just collapsed onto a bench with about five shopping bags in her hand. Damn that girl knew how to shop!

"Fine…" Mandy grumbled, trudging over towards her friend. "But if someone takes those brown ankle boots I saw two stores down, Marley's gonna be motherless."

Miley rolled her eyes. "Well excuse me for not being an avid shop-a-holic like you are."

"Eh, it's okay." Plopping down next her, she shot her a cheeky grin. "You just need to get out more."

Miley opened her mouth to protest, but immediately shut it, knowing that she was right. "Well… It is nice to have a day to myself while Nick's out with Marley." Hearing her stomach growl, she looked towards her friend. "Food court?"

Mandy groaned. "Oh yeah, sure. Just take me farther away from those shoes…"

"Mandy!"

"Fine…"

As the girls walked towards the food court, Miley began to feel uneasy. People were staring at her, whispering things. She bit her lip, pulling her hoodie closer around her thin body. "Why is everyone looking at me?"

Mandy snorted. "You've got be kidding me. Just because you disappear for a little over two years doesn't mean you're a normal person."

Miley frowned in response. "Hey!"

Giggling, she shrugged as they got in line at a panda express. "Sorry… But you know what I mean. Don't let it bother you, okay?"

After thoughtfully grabbing her tray and ordering both their food, she sighed. "Yeah… I guess you're right."

"Exactly! Hey, remember how I told you I knew an awesome wedding planner?

They had just found somewhere to sit, and Miley was now stuffing food into her mouth. She nodded, not bothering to glance up at her. Mandy continued excitedly. "Well he actually has an opening and wants to meet with you guys tomorrow!"

Miley stopped, pausing mid-chew. Swallowing, she looked at her oddly. "He?! Aren't wedding planners usually girls?"

"Well, yeah." Mandy started in on her own food. Seeing the look Miley was giving her, she glared at her. "And no, he's not gay!"

OMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJ

WELCOME TO JURUPA!

"What. The. Hell." Crystal groaned from where she sat in the passenger seat of Kevin's car. With traffic it had taken them four hours to get there, and they had seen that same sign over four times. It was eleven o'clock at night, and the place was obviously closed. "This place is like the boonies! You should've brought your GPS."

Kevin shot her an annoyed look out of the corner of his eye. "I don't need a GPS because we're not lost!"

"Oh and what do you call driving around for over four hours with no sense of direction whatsoever?"

Kevin turned, looking at her for a moment. "I call it… freedom."

She began to retort something, but then gave up as she saw the twinkle in his eye and started laughing. "Oh my God, you are freaking impossible."

"Well—"

He was interrupted by the car beeping and slowing down. "Uhoh."

"Uhoh!? What uhoh?"

He gave her an uneasy look. "An uhoh we might have run out of gas uhoh."

She stared at him for a moment, then busted out laughing. He looked at her disbelievingly. "Why are you laughing!?"

Giggling, she gasped for air. "I'm not totally sure!"

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Great, just great. I'm stuck in a gas-less car with a lunatic in the middle of nowhere." Pulling out his cell phone, he rolled his eyes. "With no service, of course. This is like a low budget horror film."

Still laughing, Crystal reached across him and pulled the keys out of the ignition. She grabbed her purse and cell phone, opening the car door and exiting the car. Kevin grabbed his wallet and belongings, clambering out the car behind her. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" he whispered loudly.

She shrugged, walking down the dark street a few paces ahead of him. "Maybe we can find a gas station or hotel somewhere?"

Kevin ran to catch up with her. "There could be a rapist or something!"

Rolling her eyes, she stuck her tongue out at him. "No worries, I'll protect you princess."

They continued to walk down the road, for what seemed to be an hour. Crystal groaned, stopping and sitting down on the side of the street. "I give up! Let's just sleep here."

Kevin looked at her like she was crazy. "Oh yeah, sure. Let's just sleep on the side of the road like hobos!"

Crystal glared at him. "Are you always so uptight and negative?"

His mouth dropped open at her question. "Are you always so crazy and random?"

Silence.

"That was a lame comeback."

He glared at her. Groaning, she rose back up and grabbed him by the hand, pulling him towards the middle of an intersection. He shook his head, trying to pull back. "What are you doing!?"

Once they reached the middle, she stopped and turned towards him. "I'm TRYING to get you do something spontaneous for once in your life!"

They stood there, staring at each other in the middle of the deserted street. Crystal bit her lip, wondering if she had taken it too far. She wasn't sure, she was never able to read Kevin like she could other people. Finally, he spoke. "You want me to do something spontaneous?"

She bravely nodded, looking up at him. As soon as she did he leaned forward and captured her into a passionate kiss. Crystal was startled at first, but after coming to her senses (which is extremely difficult while you're being kissed senseless) she responded to his kiss. After a little bit, they both pulled back for oxygen. Her chest was heaving up and down quickly, as was his as she gave him a small smile. He grinned at her. "Spontaneous enough for you?"

OMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJ

Demi curled up on her bed, staring blankly at her bedroom wall. Her eyes were puffy and her face streaked with tears. Her hair was a mess and she hadn't eaten all day since she'd received a call from Taylor. Only one thought ran through her head as she sat, motionless. _How could he do this to me?!"_ She couldn't cry anymore, it would be physically impossible. Her body was weary, and she felt like shit. The teenager in her wanted to get in her car, drive to Joe's and tell him she could be pregnant with his baby, and that he needed to forget about Taylor and move on, with her. But as hard as she tried to convince herself, she couldn't bring herself to ruin two other people's lives. He wouldn't have _asked_ Taylor to marry him if he hadn't meant it. She felt betrayed, confused, and alone.

The vibration of her cell phone shook her from her thoughts. As she glanced at the caller ID she frowned, feeling even worse. David. How was she supposed to tell him she might be pregnant? They hadn't even had sex yet. A third person whose life would be ruined by her naivety and stupidity. As the phone rang, she realized what she had to do. Wiping her eyes and composing herself, she picked up on the last ring.

"Hey David? Can I come over?"

After she made plans with him, she walked into her bathroom to compose herself. As she turned on the shower and grabbed a towel she purposely avoided the mirror. She knew if she looked into it the only thing she'd find staring back at her would be shame for what she was about to do.

**The Next Morning**

Miley walked with Nick, entering the tall building in front of them. Both where dressed casually, in jeans and t-shirts. Miley had on flip flops while Nick wore a pair of black converse. Marley on the other hand, was a different story. She had insisted on wearing her pink ballet tutu, with an orange polka-dotted shirt and sneakers. Both parents knew better than to question the stubborn little girl's choice of clothing and let it slide, not wanting to be late for their appointment.

As they entered the elevator, Miley intertwined her fingers with Nick's and shifted Marley who was on her hip. "I can't believe this whole wedding thing is actually becoming a reality. Mandy said he's one of the best wedding planners in all of California."

Nick nodded, oddly quiet. Miley frowned. "Are you okay baby?"

Glancing up at her, he smiled. "Yeah I'm fine. I've just been thinking a lot about some new songs lately, they've been pressuring us about getting a new album out."

She nodded, not bothering to pursue it any further and they exited the elevator, walking towards the office suite Mandy had told her. As they entered into the lavishly decorated office, Nick's cell phone began to ring. He glanced at the caller ID, then at Miley apologetically. "Miles, I'm sorry it's the record—"

"It's fine, go ahead." Trying to hide her disappointment she walked to the front desk, smiling at the receptionist. "Hi, I'm here to see a Mr. Ga—"

"Miley!?"

Miley whipped her head around after hearing her name. Her mouth dropped open at the person she saw standing before her.

"Justin!?"

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

She awoke in a bed that wasn't her own. A somewhat familiar room next to a man she didn't love. As she rose from the bed quietly and searched for her clothing around the room she was careful not wake him. Everything was falling in place, so why did she feel like dying?

Feeling a familiar sensation in the pit of her stomach, she briskly walked over to David's adjoining bathroom. Dropping her gathered clothes in a pile on the floor she dropped to her knees and threw up in the toilet, praying he wouldn't wake up. After sitting on the ground for a few minutes, satisfied that he was still asleep she gathered enough strength to pull herself up by the counter. Flushing the toilet and washing her hands she met her own eyes in the reflection of the mirror. She gasped, fresh tears falling down her face—not because of her naked body or her distraught appearance. She cried because of who she was. She cried because when she looked into the mirror, she no longer saw Demi Torres staring back at her… She saw a whore. A pathetic, pregnant, unloved whore.

**Wow…. Intense… lol. Yes, Justin (the wedding planner) is who you think, and yes he and Miley have a history together. I would appreciate it if you would review and not just favorite, it would mean a lot to me =]. And for all you guys who review every single chapter, much love!**

**XOXO,**

**Milana**


	24. Chapter 24

Miley looked at him, too stunned to speak. He was much taller now, and looked way more mature than he did three years ago. She admired his physique and then quickly shook it off, remembering why she was here. "Wait, _you're_ the wedding planner?"

He too, was stunned. "You're my client?" Miley frowned, shifting a fussy Marley onto her other hip.

"Well, one of them anyways." Both stood there, looking at anything but each other. Glancing out the window to where she saw Nick talking animatedly on his cell, she smiled lightly at him. "This is kind of, awkward…"

Justin shook his head frantically. "I'm sorry, am I making you feel awkward—"

"Well no—"

"—Because I'd really want to just put what he had behind us, I mean this would be a really big case for me…"

Miley looked at him skeptically. "What we had?! We never had—"

Justin interrupted her, turning his attention to the squirming toddler on her hip. "And who is this?"

Marley gave him her famous two-teethed grin, reaching out for him to pick her up. Miley inwardly cursed. She was NOT making this any easier. Reluctantly, she let him take her. "This is Marley Rose Gray, _Nick _and I's two year-old daughter."

Justin smiled, bouncing her up and down in the air. Marley squealed happily and he ruffled her curly hair. "Well aren't you adorable?!" Miley bit her lip uncomfortably. He glanced at Miley, then back at her daughter. "She has your eyes, Miles."

Frowning, Miley sighed. "Look Justin, I'm sorry but I really don't think—"

At the moment Nick busted through the door, walking briskly over to them.

"Babe, I'm so sorry but the record company called and they want to meet with Kev, Joe and I. They've been talking about a local tour in the works and maybe even getting a rush on this new album!"

Miley frowned, momentarily forgetting about Justin. "It can't wait? I mean this is a little more important don't you think?"

Nick sighed, looking at her apologetically. "I'm sorry, but it really can't they have an opening right now and…" Trailing off, he saw the disappointment in her eyes. Leaning in he gave her a soft peck on the lips. "I'll make it up to you, I _promise._"

Miley let out a frustrated breath. She knew there was no way she could get him to change his mind. "But what about our meeting?"

Nick glanced at Justin, who was still holding and bouncing Marley. "Look, why don't you two get started without me? He seems to be getting along with Marley well and I'm sure it will all work out just fine!"

She gave in with a sigh, knowing how important this was to him. Marriage was supposed to be about sacrifice, right?

OMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJ

Nick pulled up to the parking lot entrance of Hollywood Records, next to his brother Joe's SUV. Parking, he got out and stood next to him. "Where's Kevin?"

Joe shrugged. "He went somewhere with Crystal yesterday, he said he'll be here as soon as possible."

Nick nodded and they entered the building together. They went to the 9th floor and sat in the lobby, waiting. Joe turned to his brother nervously, much different than his usual carefree attitude. "If there's one thing you would regret in your life, that you would do or have already done, then what would it be?"

Nick glanced at him oddly and went back to texting on his blackberry. "Random much?"

"Just answer the question!"

He sighed, pausing to think about it. Laughing he turned to Joe. "I would've never gotten into the car with Kevin that one day."

Joe rolled his eyes at his brother's attempt at humor. "I'm serious! I mean something REALLY important. Like say, marriage."

Looking up, Nick frowned. "You mean do I regret proposing to Miley?" Joe nodded, and he shook his head. "Why would I ever regret something like that? I love her, with or without Marley."

Joe sighed, not getting the answer he wanted. "But what if you proposed to someone _other_ than Miley, say someone you didn't love but felt bad for them?"

Nick stared at him blankly. "But I wouldn't propose to someone other than Miley…" They both stared at each other, Joe nervously and Nick confused. "Are we even talking about me?" When Joe said nothing, Nick began to put the pieces together. "Wait, YOU proposed to someone? You proposed to Demi?"

Joe laughed wryly. "I fucking wish."

Nick stared at his brother disbelievingly. "YOU PROPOSED TO TAYLOR?!" The receptionist shot him a glare and he lowered his voice to a whisper. "What the fuck is wrong with you!? Are you an idiot?! Did you even _consider_—"

Kevin walked in, sitting next to his two brothers. "Hey guys sorry I'm late." Seeing the disgusted look Nick was giving Joe he frowned. "Did someone borrow someone's guitar without asking?"

Nick rolled his eyes. "No, but I wish I had one so I could take it and shove it up his brain-less, dimwitted ass. He asked Taylor to marry him!"

Kevin looked at him, naturally stunned. As he was about to say something, the receptionist came over. "They're waiting for you in room 238." Both brothers glared at Joe, but rose and followed the receptionist into the meeting.

OMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJ

Justin stared at Miley from across his desk. She looked a little more relaxed, at least she didn't look uncomfortable. Marley was sitting on the floor, playing with a Barbie Miley had brought for her. "So…" Miley trailed off, uncertain of where to start.

"Right, sorry. We should start with the location. Do you know where you want the wedding held?"

Miley nodded immediately. "Tennessee. I've always known that I was going to get married there, every since I was three."

Reaching over to a shelf behind him, he pulled out a book. Opening it out in front of her, he began to flip through the pages. "Here are a few of my favorite locations, if you want to take a look…" he trailed off as Miley began to study the photographs and descriptions on the pages.

"Damn, you're so beautiful…"

Miley slammed her hand down on the book, looking him into the eye. "What is your problem?! Not only was that remark unprofessional but it was inappropriate! I'm getting married! I have a _family._ Why don't you get that?"

He looked at her, embarrassed. She was obviously perturbed, her face turning a shade of red and her blue eyes flashing vehemently. Shaking his head, he moved her hand to the side on the book they were looking at. Pointing to a photograph of some beautiful landscaping, he smiled at her. "I was actually talking about this farm, I haven't been back to Nashville in a while and I really miss it…"

Widening her eyes she began to apologize profusely. Her face turned from an angry red to an embarrassed pink. "I'm sooooo sorry. I just assumed, and—"

He laughed, dismissing it immediately. "Don't worry about it! I can see where you got confused. I mean, this isn't exactly the most comfortable situation anyways."

Smiling for once, she nodded. He looked at her and grinned. "You haven't changed one bit. How is everyone?"

Miley began to open up. She was feeling much more relaxed and her stubbornness was beginning to dissipate. "Everyone's great! Noah and Braison are growing up so fast, it freaks me out. But they're Godsends; they help me out with Marley a lot when Nick and I are both working. Momma's the same as ever and daddy…"

Justin chuckled, interrupting her. "Good old Billy Ray…"

Miley grinned. "Still hold a grudge huh?"

Justin gave her a disbelieving look. "You have got to be kidding me… He chased me out of his house with a shotgun threatening rape charges!"

Miley glanced at Marley and rolled her eyes. "Believe me. If I found out the nineteen year old boy that I allowed in my home slept with my fifteen year old daughter, I'd kill you too."

Justin glanced down, shaking his head. "Yeah well, all things considered I probably did deserve that…" He paused, looking back up at her seriously. "Did you ever tell Nick?"

Miley sighed. "Look, Justin. It's not like I cheated on him… We were on a break when it happened! Besides, that's all behind us now. I've got a beautiful daughter, an amazing fiancée, and everything seems to be going perfectly." She bit her lip and shook her head. "Besides, that would just make things way too complicated…"

After that, the meeting went pretty smoothly. They looked over a few more properties and discussed the cuisine, laughing and joking as they went along. Only when Miley was exiting the building with Marley in her arms did the guilt begin to sink in. Should she even be feeling guilty? She didn't even do anything wrong… right?

OMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJ

"We're willing to give you another chance, despite your past behavior. There seems to be a popular demand for your band, especially with the recent success of you television show. We'd like for you to consider a tour this Spring—"

Nick eyes widened and he interrupted the company executive who had just been speaking. "Spring!? Like all of Spring? I'm sorry sir but that's a really long period of time…"

"Which we will most definitely consider!" Kevin jumped in, glaring at his little brother. The bald-headed executive tugged on his tie and frowned at Nick.

"If you and your band mates are not _appreciative_ of the favor being shown towards you by Hollywood Records, we can just as easily rescind the offer."

Kevin shook his head profusely. "No! I mean, he's just a little shocked. But yes we'd love to accept that offer! Thank you so much for your generosity."

The scruffy man nodded in response, rising from his chair. His four colleagues followed in suit like little obedient puppies. He walked to the door and turned around one last time. "Don't make me regret this, boys."

As soon as the door shut behind them Nick turned angrily towards Kevin. "Why the hell did you do that!? I don't get to spend enough time with my family as it is! I can't go on tour this Spring, what about the wedding?!"

Kevin looked at him, flabbergasted. "And you're willing to throw away this once in a lifetime opportunity!? People don't _get_ second chances, Nick. Us? We're lucky."

Joe finally spoke up for the first time since the meeting stated. "Can you guys just quit it? I have enough stress to deal with right now!"

Both Nick and Kevin turned towards Joe. "SHUTUP!"

"DON'T TELL ME TO FUCKING SHUTUP! I KNOW I MADE A MISTAKE. I _KNOW_ THAT I'VE SCREWED UP MY LIFE RIGHT NOW. BUT YOU TWO ARE SUPPOSED TO BE MY BROTHERS!"

Nick and Kevin glanced down, knowing he had a point. Joe continued, but quieter this time. "I need your support, not your hatred. I'll fix this, I swear. I just need a little time to think things over. In the mean time, I need you to keep this under wraps. _No one,_ not even Miley or Crystal can know about the proposal. I'll convince Taylor to keep quiet about it for a little while until I can figure out what to do, okay?"

Both brothers nodded simultaneously. Joe smiled wryly at them. "Thanks."

ONE MONTH LATER-

Demi bit her lip nervously from across the table where she sat from David. He was chattering about something unbeknownst to her because she was lost in her thoughts… It was time. Now or never, she would have to accept it and move on. It wouldn't be too hard right?

"David…"

He looked up at her, questioningly. Seeing the serious look in her eyes, he frowned. "Babe what's wrong?"

Demi bit her lip, deciding just to come out and say it. "I think I'm pregnant…"

**I haven't reviewed in a long while, and for that I sincerely apologize. There is no good excuse; I've just been super busy. If you haven't already figured it out by now (about what happened between Miley and Justin) then it's kind of sad, lol. But know worries, you'll get more depth into their past later in the story. I've been low on reviews lately, so here's a warning… I have a friend. Her name is Sophia, aka MileyDemiSelenaFan. She knows karate. She offers her butt-kicking services to me for favoriters/alerters/nonreviewers. Just saying :]**

**XOXO,**

**Milana**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Okay, here are a few facts to clear things up. I'd write them into this chapter but frankly, I'm too lazy to :]. So… yeah! Miley lost her virginity to Justin. It was while her and Nick were **_**technically**_** still dating but not really, they were on a break. There's going to be a flash back and a lot more detail eventually but it won't be for quite a few chapters. The timeline is sketchy, so bear with me, but this happened probably about two months before Marley was, erm, conceived. Lol. And NO Marley is not Justin's daughter, it's impossible. Another impossibility is the father of Demi's baby being David's. The first time she slept with him was **_**after**_** she thought she was pregnant. **

**Okay! That should clear everything up hopefully. Let me know if you have any more questions!**

**Demi's POV-**

"David?!"

I bit my lip. I wonder if he can sense my nervousness… I'm terrified out of my fucking mind. What if he doesn't believe me? He's just staring at me, like I'm a ghost or something. I looked down to study the white table cloth—the same color as his pale face. I wonder if Joe's reaction would have been much different?

"Are you… sure?" he looked at me, disbelievingly.

Would I tell you if I wasn't sure!? God!

"I haven't been to the doctor's yet but I'm pretty certain…"

David sighed, looking me in the eye. He looked scared and confused, almost cowardly. Do I really want someone like this to father my child? He finally said the words he was struggling to get out.

"Is it mine?"

Oh God he knows.

"Why would you even say something like that!? Do you think I'm a slut or something!?"

I am a slut. And now here I am trying to convince my boyfriend that I'm pregnant with his baby, while the real father is off marrying the love of his life.

He looked at me, realizing the harshness of his previous words. Little did he know the preciseness of his subtle accusation. As soon as his facial features softened, I knew I had him. David was the type of person that never thought too hard into someone's negative characteristics… It took little convincing, and all he saw was the 'good'. This must be why he's staring at me with the 'I'm so sorry' look of pity in his eyes.

"Demi, I didn't mean it like that… I'm sorry, I just—" he pinched the bridge of his nose. For some reason, I felt anger boiling up inside me. Why didn't I just tell Joe? It could be him who was searching for the correct words of apology, after technically calling me a slut—which I am… He continued, "—you sprang that on me so suddenly, I guess I don't really know what to do."

I need to know that my future is safe. I need to know that this web of deception I'm building to hold me for the rest of my life isn't in vain…

"Are you going to leave me?"

He shook his head, giving me a small smile. "Never, Demi. We made the mistake together, we'll fix it together."

What. The. Hell. Did he just call _my_ child a mistake!? It's not even fucking yours you jackass! As much as I wanted to reach across that table and smack the hell out of him, I refrained. Instead, I put on another fake smile. I ought to be getting used to these by now, I don't foresee any happiness in the near future.

OMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJ

No POV

Nick sat in the kitchen, watching Miley feed Marley her lunch. Actually, Marley was feeding herself the sticky substance while Miley was standing next to her with a baby wipe handy. It had been a month since the meeting, and the company had been pressuring the brothers for a final decision so they could get right to work on the tour preparation . It was now the end of January, and the tour would run from March until mid June. Nick knew he had to tell her, but he always chickened out at the last minute. Miley turned, smiling at him.

"What's wrong baby? You seem a little distracted…" She cleaned Marley's face, and lifted her up from the high chair. Placing her on her hip, she carried her into the nursery for her afternoon nap while motioning for Nick to follow her.

He followed her through the house, watching her put Marley to sleep from the doorway. "Nothing, I guess. I mean, I've just been pretty stressed with everything that's been going on."

Miley turned out the light and exited the room. Sauntering up to Nick, who was leaning against the doorway still, she gave him a sly grin and lowered her voice. She ran her right index finger down his muscular chest. "I could help you get rid of some of that stress you know…"

He smiled at her, the tiredness showing through his eyes. "Oh yeah? How's that?"

She winked at him, walking away towards their bedroom. Turning to look at him over her shoulder, she shrugged. "I have my ways…"

He chuckled, following her into the room and locking the door. She sat down on the bed and then laid back, waiting for him. Nick walked over and climbed on top of her while supporting his weight with his elbows. He placed a soft kiss on her pouty lips, looking at her lovingly. "I love you, Miley."

Smiling, she reached up and stroked his dark curly hair. "I love you too, baby."

She leaned up, trying to kiss him but he abruptly pulled back and shook his head. "I love you, which is why I can't lie to you anymore."

Miley frowned from under him. "You've been lying to me?"

Nick shifted his weight, his hair falling back into his face. "I feel like I have. I kind of feel that not telling you something is just as horrible as lying to your face."

Sighing, she crossed her thin arms. He still towered over her small frame. "What aren't you telling me?"

He rolled off of her, onto the space beside her. She turned to her side, looking at him hesitantly. Nick sighed. "Hollywood Records wants us to go on a tour this spring, for three and half months. It would start in March, until June. They've put out the implication that it's mandatory, absolutely necessary for our success in the industry. It's a chance of a lifetime…"

Nick watched as she looked at him sadly. "But the wedding was supposed to be this spring! Nick you can't just leave for over three months, we need you!"

"But you and Marley can come with us! You know Kevin and Joe wouldn't mind it—"

Miley rose abruptly from her reclined position, sitting upright on the bed and facing him. "I am NOT going to take our daughter on tour Nick! Where the hell do you expect us to live, on the bus!? She needs stability, she needs a home; one that includes both her mother AND her father!"

Nick sighed, torn. "Miles I know that! But you know how important this is to my brothers! They can't do it without me; we're a band!"

Her eyes filled with tears. "Since when did your 'band' become more important than your daughter Nick? Is it even about the band anymore? I'm not stupid. I know this about you getting to relive the dream you gave up when you knocked me up almost three fucking years ago! I guess I just thought you would outlive the regret! I was OBVIOUSLY wrong."

She began to rise from the bed but he jumped up and reached out, pulling her back down to face him. "That's bullshit, Miley. You and I both know I don't regret anything. I just want another chance!" She stayed quiet, and he took this as his chance. "Can't we just postpone the wedding? We'll keep the plans and everything, just make it in the summer when I get back!"

Breaking free from his grasp, she rose up and headed towards the door. "Sure. But you'd sure as hell better pray that Marley and I will still be here when you get back."

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Taylor sighed from where she sat on Joe's lap. He was lying sideways with his feet up on the swinging bench in his backyard. They had been swinging for a while now, just enjoying the silence that she was about to break.

"Joe?"

"Hm?" he opened his eyes and glanced up at her questioningly.

"Why don't you want to tell people we're engaged yet?"

Joe let out a deep breath. He had formulated this bullshitted answer a long time ago. "I just don't want it to get out yet, I like this being our little secret. You know that as soon as one too many people find out, the paparazzi will be all over us. I hate that…"

She nodded in agreement as he closed his eyes back. "It will be nice to have this secret to ourselves."

The comfortable silence continued, until she once again broke it. "Have you talked to Demi lately?"

Joe's eyes shot wide open. "No, why!? Have you!?"

Taylor shook her head, oblivious to his odd behavior. "Nope, not since I told her. But Miley said she's been acting strange lately… I mean, she's been avoiding hanging out with all of us and she's been spending a lot of time with David lately…"

Joe said nothing, so Taylor continued. "I think you should talk to her."

He stared at her like she'd lost her marbles. Opening his mouth to speak, he couldn't find the right words. She cut it, "I mean, I know it's been kind of awkward between the three of us, but come on…. You are her best friend! It's only right you go to her and make sure everything's alright."

Joe shook his head. "I really don't think that's a good idea, Tay."

Taylor rolled her eyes, getting off of him. "I don't care Joe. She needs you, go find out what's wrong with her. In fact, you can go right now, I need to go spend some time in the studio." With that, she walked off leaving a very bewildered Joe behind.

One hour later-

Joe knocked on the door, frustrated. He had rang the bell five times, but no one had answered. He would have given up if it hadn't been for her car in the driveway… She was definitely home, but probably alone. Reaching into the plant on the porch, he found the spare key and unlocked the door.

Demi sat on her bathroom floor, tears streaming down her face. In her hand was the pregnancy test, reading positive. She now finally knew how Miley felt that one day. This was hell. She wouldn't wish this feeling upon her worst enemy. She felt empty, unloved, and insecure. Hearing a knock on the door, she quickly rose up and threw away the test. Flushing the toilet and washing her hands, she threw a few paper towels in the trashcan to cover it up. Opening the door, she saw the very cause of all her problems.

"What the hell could you have to say to me?"

Joe looked at her sadly, noticing she'd been crying. Of course he just didn't know why. "Demi…"

"NO Joe. I don't want to fucking hear anything you have to say. You _hurt _me. More than anyone ever could. You said you loved me and then you did the UNTHINKABLE. I swear to God I'll never forgive you, not in this lifetime." She pushed past him, trying to escape. She exited her bedroom and went out into the hallway with tears streaming steadily down her face. Joe ran after her, grabbing her arm roughly as she was about to run down the stairs.

"Demi, _wait!_ I'm sorry, okay!? I'm sorry that I hurt you, I never would want that. I'm and idiot and I know it! Words can't express how sorry I am! I LOVE you, and honestly? I'm scared to death. I don't like being vulnerable, I don't like not knowing what to expect!"

"OH SO YOU'RE WILLING TO JUST NOT TRY AT ALL!?"

She struggled to break his grip off of her arm, and he fought to keep it. "No, that's not true, just listen—"

Demi finally wrenched her arm out of his strong grip, shifting her body weight backwards with all of her might. Her foot slipped on the top stair, and she flailed her arms in shock. Losing her balance she tumbled down the staircase.

At that moment, Joe's heart stopped. Especially when he saw the pool of blood forming underneath her legs.

**Ack, I didn't want to write that at all =[. It made me sad… :[**

**Xoxo,**

**Milana**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: HOLY FREAKING CRAP IM SOOOO SORRY. I complete disappeared and I feel so bad, it's just I've been supppperrrr busy and then when I finally started to write the chapter my mom took my laptop away because my boyfriend is a PERV and im soooo sorry. This chapter is short but I couldn't bear to make you wait any longer without some word from me. Thanks a billion for all your reviews, I totally don't deserve them.**

**I own nothing. **

Joe paled visibly at the sight of her limp body lying at the bottom of the staircase. He froze, staring at her unconscious form. The pool of blood underneath her legs was slowly increasing, staining the beige carpet beneath her. _What had he done!?_ As hard as he tried, he couldn't bring himself to run down the stairs and do something. Instead, he pulled out his cellphone and briskly dialed 911.

"911, What's your emergency?"

Joe choked out words, fighting back tears. "My girlfr-" He halted mid-sentence. She was _not_ his girlfriend. She probably hated him right now.

"Hello?! Sir are you there?"

Snapping back into reality, he let out a shaky breath. "M-my friend, she f-fell down the stairs."

The operator nodded calmly on her end. "I'll send an ambulance out right now. Is she unconscious?"

He choked in a sob, nodding. After letting out a feeble 'yes' he tried to speak again. "There's um, th-there's blood... A lot of it. This is all my fault, if I hadn't of--"

The operator interrupted him, more interested about the blood. "Blood!? Sir does she have a head injury?"

Joe shook his head, his voice coming back weakly. "No, it's from her lower body."

"Is your friend with child, sir?"

His mind stopped, then just as quickly began to race. '_Is she with_ _WHAT!?_ _Would she have told me if she was pregnant?' _At a loss for words, he just shook his head repeatedly. This _couldn't _be happening. Not to him, not right now. He ignored the muffled 'are you theres' from the operator as he removed the phone from his ear. Flipping it shut, he ran down the stairs and kneeled beside her. It didn't matter right now... All he cared about was getting her to a hospital and to safety. Hearing the sirens pull up outside he reached down and very gently scooped her up in his arms. _She_ was the only thing that mattered right now.

OMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJ

Joe sat, scared and alone. He was surrounded by mothers with wailing infants, solemn-faced grandparents and grim fathers. The room was cold and unwelcoming and the doctors were all too busy to respond to his frequent inquiries about Demi's condition. He hadn't called anyone about the incident he hadn't needed to. Her parents had noticed the large blood stain at the base of their stair landing, as well as her absence. Panic had led them to frantically call David, or maybe Miley, Joe wasn't sure. Whoever they called, the chain had eventually led back to him with a simple question. '_What happened?'_ And as much as he tried to piece everything together, he just didn't have an answer.

"Family for Demetria Devonne Torres?" A tall blonde doctor came out, looking around the filled waiting room. Joe stood abruptly, startling the people around him.

"That's me--"

"--Actually, that's us."

Joe turned around quickly, gulping as he saw the concerned couple briskly walking towards them. Mike Torres shot him a deadly glare as Connie completely ignored him, looking towards the doctor worriedly. "Is my baby okay?!"

He nodded, flashing her a reassuring yet solemn smile.

"Your daughter is going to be fine. The fall did not injure her in anyway."

Connie let out a sigh of relief and hugged her husband tightly while Joe 's presence was temporarily forgotten. The doctor cleared his throat, catching their attention. "As I said, the fall did not injure your _daughter_ in any way. Mr. and Mrs. Torres, I'm not sure if you were aware of this but your daughter was pregnant—about two months to be exact."

The only response he received from either parent was the look of pure shock on their faces, which turned to shame from Connie and anger from Mike. Joe stood in the background, shaking his head disbelievingly. He felt sick to his stomach. This was all _his_ fault. Was it even his baby!? Taking this opportunity, the doctor continued. "She had a miscarriage, we couldn't save her baby."

Connie gasped, letting out a sob as her husband continued to stay silent. The doctor sighed sympathetically, turning to walk away. Joe finally spoke up.

"When can we see her!?"

He glanced at his chart, then looked back up at Joe. "You can go in to see her now, she's awake but be very cautious. This is a life-altering tragedy and she could be very fragile right now. We already told her the news."

Connie sniffled, the tears streaming down her eyes as she shook her head disbelievingly. Could all of this had happened to _her_ little girl? She left to go to nurse's station and inquire what room she was in. Joe turned to follow, but was stopped by a strong grip on his shoulder. Mike looked him firmly in the eyes, anger showing on the surface. However Joe saw straight through that to the scared, helpless father who couldn't believe this was happening to his baby girl. Ready to face the consequences, Joe was extremely surprised at his next statement.

"Joseph, I need you to make sure that BASTARD stays away from my daughter."

He looked at him, stunned. "Wait, what!?"

Mike shook his head shamefully. "I can't bear the thought that I let that piece of crap into my house... Around my little girl. She shouldn't have to go through this, you know?"

Joe shifted uncomfortably. Mike obviously didn't know that anything had gone on between him and Demi, but he blamed DAVID? The spineless goody-two shoe virgin that wouldn't even kiss her for 3 months into their relationship?! Joe watched Mike take a deep breath, calming himself down.

"I know as her best friend you care a lot about her Joe. I admire you, which is why I'm asking just this one thing of you. Just get David out of the picture and make Demi believe it's for the best, alright? I could just kill that damn boy who knocked her up."

Once again, Joe gulped. Pushing the overwhelming sense of guilt to the back of his mind, he nodded. "You have my word, sir. I'll do everything in my power to keep them apart."

He smiled weakly at Joe, engulfing him in a fatherly hug. "Thank you, Joseph. I always liked you." Pulling back, he looked him in the eye and patted him roughly on the back. "If you weren't with Taylor I'd be more than happy to see a man like you with her. I see the way you respect her and I think of you as a son."

With one last nod Mike turned and joined his wife in Demi's hospital room.

One hour later-

Joe walked down the hallway slowly, unsure of whether this was a good idea or not. He knew she probably hated him and wouldn't want to see him but he was selfish. He _needed_ to see her, or in his mind he would just go crazy. Rounding the corner to her room he raised his hand to knock but halted when he realized the door was ajar. Mike was sitting in the far corner, staring off into space while Connie sat with her back to the door. She was mumbling incoherently, and the only words Joe could pick out were 'disappointment' and 'shame'. Demi sat quietly, looking paler than ever in the bed. Her face was streaked with tears and the exhaustion was evident. Being the first to notice Joe as he slowly walked through the doorway her eyes flashed through a host of emotions while her facial expression stayed blank. He offered her a smile but she shot it down with a look of pure hatred and despair.

Mike looked up, a relieved expression coming over his face as he spotted him. "Joseph! Talk some sense into this girl, please! All she wants is to go see David."

Joe looked back over to her, where she shot him a harsh glare. She let out a wry laugh. "Yeah, Joe. Talk some sense into me."

Joe sighed, walking over and sitting on the bed. He reached out pleadingly to grab her hand but she yanked it back angrily. "Dems, you know their right. David doesn't deserve--"

"Doesn't deserve what, Joe. A WHORE!?" Her eyes flashed angrily as the tears began to flow.

"Demi I didn't mean--"

"Cut the crap, we both know that's what you meant. But here's something you should know... You're right. Even though David _loved_ this whore. David would have _MARRIED_ this whore. But this whore isn't horrible enough to do that to him, because he deserves so much better. Now if all of you would just LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!"

Her parents stared at her with stunned faces but did as she asked and left the room quietly. Joe looked at her sadly, and her heart broke. Because for the first time in all her life, she saw him cry.

**Next chap will be super long and Niley, I promise =]**

**xoxo,**

**Milana**

**Shaylynn, I still didn't get my phone. Boo. **


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I'm going to make up for my lack of updates, I promise =]. So heres another chapter! **

Miley frowned from where she sat on the tire swing in her backyard. Kicking her legs and pushing off the ground, she lifted her feet and shifted sideways, hugging her knees to her chest. It was about nine pm, and her family was out. She had no idea where Nick was, and Marley was in bed. She sighed thoughtfully as she swung back and forth. Frustration consumed her as the tire swing slowly came to a stop. Miley attempted to shift her body weight to keep the steady motion going but it was stubborn.

"Need some help?"

Miley turned and smiled at the sight of Joe crossing the lawn towards her. His hair was curly, and he had a solid white v-neck tee and his plaid pajama pants on. Without awaiting her confirmation he pushed off and joined her one the swing, opposite her small frame. She gave him a small smile and brushed her hair out of her face as the tire fell into a steady rhythm, swinging.

"I don't want him to go..." She gave him a sad look and rubbed her forehead tiredly. "He makes me so goddamn crazy sometimes. There's times when all I want to do is just leave him..." Joe raised an eyebrow at her questioningly as she continued. "But I could never do that... not to Marley."

Joe gave her a look. "Just Marley?"

She shook her head. "and me... I thought we were over all this. I didn't expect this tour, and I was being tolerant with the show! Half of me wishes all this fame stuff was in the past, while the other half of me is jealous that he gets to relive it and I don't. Does that make me a bad person?"

Joe looked down, watching the ground move under them. "I'm not really one to judge."

Miley frowned, sensing his resentment. "Want to talk about it?"

He laughed wryly, looking her in the eyes. "You're gonna hate me... Everybody will once they find out. I've made a mess of my life... and Demi's and Taylor's. This world would be better off without me."

She gazed at him sadly, reaching out and grasping his hand encouragingly.

"Try me."

OMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJ

Tears streamed down her face as Joe finished telling her everything that had happened. She shook her head disbelievingly and blinked through her tears. "Oh my God... Where is she!?"

Joe sighed, looking down. "She'd going to be discharged tomorrow from Cedar Sinai... She doesn't want any visitors, you might want to wait until she gets home."

Miley swung her legs off of the swing abruptly and started towards the house.

"Where are you going!?" he yelled after her.

Turning, Miley smiled weakly through her tears. "To find Nick. I can't bear this. I don't want us to be like you and Demi, not able to be together. I've got everything right in front of me, I can't let some stupid tour get in the way of that." She continued to walk away but then stopped and turned around. Running back over to Joe she engulfed him in a warm hug and whispered in his ear, "It'll be okay, I swear it with all of my heart."

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Joe Jonas walked aimlessly through the front door of his house. He walked through the foyer, not bothering to close the front door. He ascended the stairs, ignoring the inquiries from Frankie and Kevin. Entering his bedroom, he shut and locked the door behind him. Taking a deep breath, he observed his room—chaos, just like his life. His phone vibrated in his back pocket, and he hesitated before retrieving it. The screen was blinking 'NEW TEXT MESSAGE'. Opening it, his world stopped. He shook his head disbelievingly and walked straight into his bathroom. Disoriented, he rummaged through his drawers until he found the small object he sought for. Grasping it, he sank to the floor and rolled his left sleeve up to his elbow. Nearing the object to his skin he thought twice. It would be too noticeable there. Instead, he rolled up his sleeve some more and settled on his upper arm. He reached out with that same arm and grabbed his cell phone where the text message was still on the screen. He read it over and over again until his vision was blurred by his tears. Bringing the blade to his arm he pressed it slowly but deeply into his skin. The blood began to flow as he was ironically relieved from his pain. It dripped down his arm, over his wrist and into his hand that clenched the phone. The phone read--

_You killed OUR baby. I'll never forgive you for that._

_OMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJ_

Nick removed his shirt, throwing it across the room and into the laundry hamper. He pulled on his pajama pants and sat on his side of the bed. Sighing, he dropped his head in his hands. _How did it get to this!?_ He took in a deep breath and raised his head, his eyes wandering around the dimly lit room. His eyes fell on the nightstand, which held a picture of he and Miley from the Best of Both Worlds Tour. They both looked so happy, so innocent. He had his arm around her waist and she was grinning her thousand watt smile, leaning into him. He set it down and looked at the picture next to it. It was of him and Marley, more recently. She was on his shoulders, her blue eyes shining brilliantly, just like her mother's. Nick shook his head. It wasn't worth this. _NOTHING_ was worth losing them.

As soon as he placed the picture down he heard someone enter the room, panting. He glanced up to see an out of breath Miley, her chest heaving up and down. Her hair was messy and her face was slightly red.

"Nick, listen--"

"Miley--"

The both paused, then spoke at the same time.

"You can do the tour!"

"I won't do the tour!"

Halting, they comprehended the other's words. Miley was the first to speak. "Wait, what?"

Nick smiled as she walked over and sat next to him on the bed. "Miles, it's not worth it. I'm committed to you and Marley, this tour doesn't mean anything to me..."

Miley grinned at him and shook her head. "Liar. This tour means everything to you." He opened his mouth to object but she put up her finger, stopping him. "But that's okay with me... I know you. I know that you're miserable without performing. You breathe the spotlight and can't live without the stage. I know this because I used to be the same way..."

Nick raised an eyebrow at her. "_Used_ to be?"

Giggling, she tucked her hair behind her ear. "Well, I still am. But I'm happy with what I've got right now." Leaning forward, she placed a sweet, tender kiss on his lips. "I don't mind sacrificing this for you... I mean, we can make it work. We can get married after the tour. Hell, we could even get married during the tour. I just want you to be happy."

He reached out and stroked her hair, smoothing it down. "I am happy..."

They sat in a comfortable silence until Nick gave her a skeptical look. "You want to get married on the bus!?"

Laughing, she shook her head and rose off the bed, walking towards their dresser. "Of course not, babe. But you've got days off between shows..." Grabbing a tee-shirt out of the drawer she peeled off her own shirt and pants, leaving Nick gaping at her. "We could even get married when you're in Tennessee!"

Pulling off her bra, she turned and saw him staring at her. He had a sly grin on his face. Miley rolled her eyes and glared at him, not bothering to cover her chest with her arms. "You're not even thinking about the wedding, are you?"

Nick grinned, getting off the bed and walking towards her. "Actually, I was foreseeing the honeymoon. Any suggestions? We can practice!" He leaned in and kissed her senseless. Miley pulled her head back, her eyes twinkling.

"I was thinking Paris..."

Nick opened his mouth, then closed it. "I don't know how to say 'will you have sex with me, please' in French."

Her mouth dropped open and she swatted his arm. He just grinned and grabbed her by both hands, pulling her towards the bed. They both fell down on it, she on top of him. Trying to keep a straight face, Miley hovered over him. "I was being serious, you know."

Nick looked her in the eyes for a moment, then his eyes began to wander downward. "Sorry babe, but when you take your shirt off all thoughts leave my mind..."

Miley laughed and rolled her eyes. She rested her forehead on his and he brought their lips together in a passionate kiss. He caressed her lower back lovingly as she placed her legs on either side of him. She ran her hands down his firm chest at a painfully slow pace, letting her nails scrape it lightly. She broke their kiss, trailing her tongue down his neck and placing light, delicate kisses all over his upper body. Nick groaned, flipping her over and switching their positions. Miley looked up at him startled; she was stunned by the sudden movement. "What was that for!?"

He glared at her, reaching down and yanking her black panties off of her body. "You are breaking, like every single rule of makeup sex." In turn, he pulled of his pajama pants and boxers.

Miley looked up at him amusedly. "Oh really...? And those are--"

Nick pulled her knees apart and thrust into her, receiving a gasp from her swollen lips. "Rule number one: No Foreplay. You're so damn worked up from both the lack of sex and seeing the other person hot and angry that--" He paused, but continued to thrust steadily into her as he reached down and rubbed her. Lifting his glistening index finger, he smirked at her. "--as you've proved, you're already soaking wet."

She moaned at his antics. He was driving her completely crazy right now. She threw her head back and closed her eyes, only to receive a slower pace from his thrusts. She looked up at him, half annoyed and half confused only to see him still grinning down at her. "Not gonna happen, Miley. You think I allow sleeping during my lessons? If you're not gonna pay attention, I'm just gonna have to go a little slower so it's easier for you to stay caught up... Got it?"

Miley looked at him, shocked. "You're unbelievable!"

Nick chuckled. "Thanks babe, but complimenting the teacher won't help any."

Now that her eyes were wide open (partly from astonishment) he sped his thrusts back up. "Which brings me to rule number two: No Sensual Slow Lovemaking. You've got all the time in the world, _after_ you makeup for that. This time is dedicated to one thing only..." Miley began to let out small moans as he placed his hands under her hips to help him go deeper.

"And that... is?"

Nick smiled down at her, nipping at her neck before he answered. "Frenzied Fucking."

Groaning, Miley could feel her release building. "And the third rule? You might wanna hurry up because you're losing me..."

He laughed, shaking his head at her. "There are only two rules, sorry to disappoint."

OMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJOMJ

Miley sighed contentedly from where she lay next to Nick. She was so happy that they had worked everything out. Nothing could possibly go wrong...

Nick stroked her damp hair and smiled. "You know, this whole wedding during the tour thing might actually work!" She smiled at him widely as he continued. "In fact, we could even pay Justin to go on the first half of the tour with us to help you plan it! It would be perfect! When I'm gone to rehearsals and such, you guys can spend time together and get all the details done!"

Her smile disappeared.

**Review please! **

**Xoxo,**

**Milana**

**Crystal, I already have the next chapter written and there's a lot of Kevin/Crystal in it =)**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: I'm sorry… I totally lost all inspiration for writing and was seriously considering abandoning this story. I deleted all my newly chapters (yes, I now know how STUPID that was) . But the other day I reread through all my reviews and you guys are seriously so amazing. It means so much that you read my work and it's going to be kind of rough but I know if I keep writing then I'll eventually get re-inspired (if that's even a word). I ALSO apologize because this chapter is pathetic filler. I totally understand if you don't review. **

Miley threw down her phone, frustrated after she once again was forwarded to voicemail. She couldn't wait to tell Joe how she and Nick had worked things out (minus the Justin issue of course). It now seemed as if compromise was the answer to everything; and if it had worked so easily for her and Nick why wouldn't it work on him and Demi? Sure, their situation was a bit different but she knew her best friends more than they knew themselves. Not to mention the fact that their blatant love for each other (which they both tried so hard to ignore) could mend anything that they weren't strong enough to fix themselves. If only she could actually reach them to tell them! Groaning, she sat down on her bed wondering if she should make a house call to either of them.

"Mommy sad?"

The brunette's head snapped up at the entrance of her little girl being carried by her fiancée. Nick set Marley down and eyed her carefully as she ran swiftly over to her mother and climbed onto her lap. Miley forced a smile and pulled her into a warm hug. "Nothing's wrong baby girl." Keeping her arms wrapped tightly around the two year old she glanced over at Nick.

"Have you talked to your brother today?"

He shook his head. "Actually no, I haven't heard anything from him or Kevin in a few days. We were supposed to meet up with the record executives this morning but it got canceled."

Miley frowned. It wasn't like Kevin to cancel without an explanation. Her mind reverted back to Joe and how upset he was a few nights back. Her eyes widened as she began to wonder what reason they could have for not contacting their younger brother. She looked over at Nick. "Something's wrong."

"You don't really think…"

"That he could have done something? I think I would have caught on if he was that upset…"

He shook his head. "Not unless something else happened after."

They gazed at each other worriedly, careful to mind their words around the gray-eyed toddler who was intently listening to their conversation. Reading the concern in her eyes, he grabbed his keys and briskly left the room.

Mentally saying a prayer for Joe's safety, she turned to Marley. Faking a smile for her daughter's sake she rose up off the bed and pulled her onto her hip. "While daddy's out, what do you say we pay a visit to Auntie Demi?"

Dallas pouted on the couch, glaring at the television set. Her parents had requested that she 'keep an eye on' her younger sister while they were out. She had to cancel _her_ plans so Miss Mopey could continue to thrive in her bubble of depression upstairs. It's not like she was going to _do _anything while they were gone. It was probably just a ruse to get her to watch Madison because they couldn't find a babysitter last minute. Hearing the doorbell ring she glanced up to see Miley letting herself into the foyer carrying her 'mini-me'. She let out a sarcastic whoop and rolled her eyes. "Great, another kid to baby-sit. At least this one is actually a kid…"

Miley gave her an apologetic smile and walked over, handing Marley off to her. "I won't be long, I promise. I just want to check up on her."

Without waiting to hear what Dallas was grumbling, she sprinted up the familiar stairs and made her way down the hall to her best friend's bedroom. The door was closed but not locked and as she entered the room she was met by a cloud of darkness. Never understanding how she was able to get her room so dark in the afternoon, she walked briskly over to the curtains and pulled the curtains back. The sunlight immediately flooded in, illuminating the room and the heap of a person covered by blankets on the bed. She walked over to the bed and sighed. "Look, I know you're upset and you have a right to be but this is just ridiculous! You need to move on with life, babe."

Miley watched the blankets intently, expecting some kind of response from the girl. They moved back and forth, which she interpreted as a shake of her head. Sighing, she sat down and shook her. "Demi, come out!"

There was a muffled answer, and that same shake.

"Demetria Torres!"

Demi peeled the blankets back just a little so that she could glare at Miley with one uncovered eye. "No." She started to pull the covers back up over her head but Miley stopped her. Demi braced herself to have the covers pulled off of her but instead Miley joined her, kicking off her shoes and climbing under the covers. She snuggled up to her best friend. Catching her eye, she spoke hesitantly.

"Dem how long are you gonna keep this up?"

Demi shrugged and stared back. "Until I feel better I guess…"

It took her a few moments to realize that she was crying—and it broke Miley's heart. She reached over and wiped the tears off her face. "Honey everyone is so worried about you! Nick, Kevin, David, your parents…" She chuckled lightly. "_Especially _your parents. They have Dallas downstairs making sure you don't do anything crazy while their gone; and we both know she wouldn't bother unless she genuinely cared about your well being."

At the mention of her grumpy older sister Demi cracked a smile. Encouraged, Miley continued. "You can't just expect everything bad to go away, because it won't. But we can get past it, you know? Yes, Joe is an ass. Yes, you deserve better. So then move on, focus on other things. Whatever it is we've got to keep moving forward. You helped me do that when I found out about Marley and I'm going to help you do the same. I will help you get through this."

They stared at each other for the longest time, not wanting to be the one to speak first. After a few minutes, Miley rolled her eyes. "Honestly Dem? I come up with that amazing pep talk on the spot and you can't even dignify it with an answer!?" She rolled over, pretending to be angry. "Some friendyou are."

Miley lay there, her back to Demi as she waited for a response. As she waited she began to worry. Had she been too harsh on her? Maybe she should've taken a gentler approach; her friend was currently in a fragile state. As she began to mentally 'freak out' her thoughts were interrupted by a muffled giggle. Relieved, Miley rolled over again to face a smiling Demi. The brown-eyed girl opened her arms and pulled her friend into a tight hug.

"I missed you…"

Reassured that her friend was going to be okay, Miley hugged her back just as tightly. "God, I missed you too. Everything's going to be alright, I promise."

Demi nodded her head. "I trust you."

Miley grinned and pulled back from their hug. "Not to mention I'm so glad you're going on tour with us… I don't know how I'm going to do any of this without you."

Her smile turned into a glare. "UGH Do not remind me. I don't understand how you guys expect me to be around that _douche bag_ for three whole months. I just might kill myself!"

"Demi!" Miley scolded. "Don't you dare talk like that!"

Before Demi could retort Miley's phone started ringing from her purse which was on the nightstand. She reached over to grab it and was startled as she saw the Caller ID.

Demi snorted. "Speaking of the devil…"

Miley frowned and got out of the bed, walking to the door. She shot Demi an apologetic smile. "This will only take a second."

She shut the door softly behind her and answered. "Joe!? Is everything alright?? Nick went looking for you—"

"This is Nick, Miles."

She was relieved to hear her fiancée's voice on the line. "Oh good, so you found him then. Is everything okay?"

Nick cleared his throat on the other line, not sure how to explain this to her. "Are you with Demi?"

"Well yeah, I mean not really I'm not in the same _room_ as her, but—"

He interrupted her. "You can't tell her any of this, okay? I think it's partially her fault but I can't be sure."

She bit her lip at the seriousness in his voice. "You're scaring me baby… What's wrong?"

Nick took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "It's Joe… he started cutting again. He cut too deep and lost a lot of blood… Kevin's been in the hospital these past few days with him."

She gasped, feeling dizzy and leaned up against the wall for support. "What!?"

He continued. "He's awake now… He said he wasn't trying to commit suicide but…" She could hear his voice cracking as he went on. "I just don't know Miles. I don't know what to think anymore. All I know is that this isn't Joe. My brother wouldn't…" Nick trailed off, not able to say it.

Miley stayed silent, taking everything in and listening to his unsteady breathing. After a while she spoke. "And you think it's Demi's fault?"

"It's possible. He refuses to talk about her and won't even give us a hint as to why. He doesn't even want to tell Taylor what happened! She's got to be beside herself with worry by now."

"I cant believe he would…" she gulped, not able to finish her sentence. "Baby do you want me there? If I leave now I could be at the hospital in thirty minutes—"

"—No!" he interjected, startling her. "No, don't. Just stay with Marley and Demi. I can handle things here. I need to spend some times with my brothers alright? Maybe we can get Joe to tell us why."

Miley nodded for a few moments, then remembered that he couldn't see her. "Of course. I totally understand. But please take care of yourself…"

"I will. Love you."

She sighed. "I love you too. Hang in there."

Hearing him hang up she put away her phone and rubbed her temples, bracing herself to go back in there with Demi. She put on a fake smile and laughed wryly, realizing that she'd become pretty familiar with pretending these past few days. Was it her way of being strong for the people she loved? Marley, Demi, Nick, her parents… they were all constantly reassured by her so called 'strength'. But who was going to put on a smile for her to find comfort in?


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: This chapter really jumps around a lot, but it will tie together within the next few chapters. It focuses a lot on the Demi/Joe plot. Sorry if it seems like it doesn't all fit together (because it probably doesn't), but I'm too sick to edit it right now (stupid starbucks gave me food poisoning!). Oh and the song in this chapter is 'Dancing with Tears in my Eyes' by Ke$ha. I am seriously in love with this song, it's like the current story of my life (unfortunately) but I strongly recommend you listen to it. Great song (:

Three weeks later.

Joe was released from the hospital a few days after the incident occurred. Much to the despair of his brothers he refused to even admit that he tried to kill himself, let alone open up as to why. Instead he preferred to pretend like nothing at all had even happened. Nick and Kevin spent two weeks constantly badgering him about it but fearing they would make it worse they stopped asking, hoping that he would come through and tell them on his own. Nick highly doubted this but as he had no other plan of action, reluctantly agreed. It was a miracle that the paparazzi hadn't caught on, and so they kept it a secret between the brothers and Miley. Joe begged them not to tell Taylor, conjuring up some lame excuse that he 'needed space', that being the reason he disappeared for almost an entire week and avoided her for two more after that.

The tour was coming up and it seemed as if time were speeding itself up. The boys were attending rehearsals nightly and they had less than a month left to finish preparations. Almost everything had been arranged, which is why Miley found herself in a familiar glass elevator standing with a star bucks coffee in her hand, sans Marley (who was with Nick) and with a very amused Demi. It was extremely quiet and she desperately wished for some elevator music to save her from this awkward silence (although maybe it was the precursor to prep her for the awkwardness to come). She turned her head to glance at Demi who was now grinning cockily at her. Annoyed at how much she was enjoying this she flipped her off and scowled childishly.

Demi started to laugh. "Well at least now we know where Marley gets that look from."

Miley groaned, realizing how immature she must look. "Why are you having so much fun? This is pure torture for me."

The elevator doors dinged and Demi followed her friend out of the elevator. "Honestly Miles, don't be selfish. My life sucks. I should at least get some enjoyment out of your pain to distract from my own."

Miley shot her a dirty look as they walked down the hallway, but Demi ignored it and continued with a smile, "Not to mention, I hate the bastard. I get to make his life just as miserable." They reached the office entrance and she clapped her hands together and giggled happily. "Yay me!!!"

Miley contemplated flipping her off again but knew it would be of no use. Instead she settled on an overly-exaggerated eye roll and gripped the doorknob, entering the office with a way too happy Demi behind her. Justin looked up from behind his desk where he was on the phone. He held his hand over the mouth piece and smiled warmly at the pair. "Hey girls! Have a seat and I'll be right with you."

Miley smiled back and both girls sat down. Demi scanned the desk uninterestedly as he continued his phone conversation with another client. Her eyes settled on a framed photo on his desk of him with his arm around another man, a few inches shorter than him and with lighter hair. Her eyes lit up and she looked quickly over at her friend who was staring at something on the wall. Poking her harshly in her side to get her attention, Miley jumped lightly and scowled turning to Demi questioningly. After checking to make sure Justin was still engrossed in his phone conversation Demi pointed at the photo with a smirk, wiggling her eyebrows. Miley gazed at the photo for a few moments then looked back at the other girl, confused. Demi gestured at the photo more frantically and then pointed at Justin. Miley shrugged, frustrated. She still had no idea what on earth she was trying to tell her. Demi leaned over to whisper it in her ear, just as Miley was taking a sip of her tea. _"Look at the photo!" _She whispered earnestly._" You turned him gay!" _Snorting at the statement Miley began to choke on her drink just as Justin finished his phone conversation. He turned his attention to the girls and was somewhat alarmed to find Demi grinning triumphantly at the sight of Miley choking and coughing loudly. He cleared his throat and they noticed him, which made Demi start to laugh and Miley just choke even harder.

Justin frowned. "Did I miss something?"

Thy next minute was spent with him looking at them awkwardly, Miley trying to catch her breath and Demi struggling to control her laughter. As Miley finally regained her composure she turned to him and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry about that, Demi has always thought someone choking right in front of her is the funniest thing in the world." She smirked at her knowingly. "How did you put it earlier? That you 'take joy in my pain'?"

Justin looked at Demi, who rolled her eyes and smirked. "It was a joke… So, Justin, I couldn't help but notice that lovely picture of you and your—"

"BROTHER." Miley cut in, glaring at her friend. Demi's mouth dropped open as Miley continued. "We think it's so great that you two are still so close after all these years."

Demi turned bright red as Miley gave her a look that said, 'I win.'. Demi sighed and sulked in her chair.

"Yeah, we've always been really close; it's great to have someone I can count on no matter what."

Miley smiled and nodded uninterestedly, just wanting to get to the point. "Yeahhh so listen. I don't have much time, in fact I have to leave in a few minutes to go pick up my daughter but I have something really huge to ask of you." She paused, hoping for some sign of opposition but she received none, only a questioningly look. Taking a deep breath she continued. "I'm not sure if you know, but Nick and I are going to be going on tour next month. It's a three month thing, and as you know we had planned to have the wedding during that time. We don't exactly want to postpone the wedding so it was Nick's idea to ask you if you'd like to come on tour with us and help me plan the wedding?" Biting her lip she rushed on. "I totally understand if you can't, because I mean you probably have a life, and so many other obligations and things to do—in fact, I don't even know why I'm asking! No way would you be able to drop everything you're doing and go on the road with us. Yeah, it's ridiculous so I can just decline for you, no hard feelin—"

"—Miley! You're rambling." He stopped her. She sheepishly shut her mouth. He chuckled. "I'd love to come and help you out."

"You'd _what_!?" Demi interjected. She had not expected that answer.

Miley's mouth dropped open. "Boy who dropped back randomly into my life say WHAT?"

He laughed loudly. "There's the girl I used to know." Miley blushed and looked away. "Really though, it'd be no problem. I need a break from life anyways…"

Demi stared at him disbelievingly. "Really?! There is NO reason, WHAT SO EVER that you would want to stay here and not provoke me incessantly with your presence!?"

"Demi!" Miley scolded.

She turned to apologize but didn't when she saw the returning smirk he gave her friend.

"Nope, I can't think of any."

Miley groaned. They were seriously two peas in a pod. Demi, on the other hand was so not buying it.

"No girlfriend that you would hate for you to go?"

He grinned. "Nope. None at all."

Demi snorted. "Well I can sure as hell see why…"

Nick sighed, watching Joe as he played with Marley. They were on break at one of their rehearsals. Everything seemed completely normal, like nothing had happened. But it _did _happen. How could they just pretend otherwise? He spotted Kevin who motioned for him to follow him, mouthing 'we need to talk'. Nick nodded and followed his older brother into one of the dressing rooms of the studio. Shutting the door Kevin took a deep breath and sighed. "We need to do something."

Nick sighed. "Oh so NOW you agree with me!? I've been telling you this for the past three weeks!"

"I thought it was going to blow over, I really did." Kevin sat down on the couch, rubbing his temples. "You know he's planning on going to Demi's birthday party tonight?"

Nick looked at his brother, stunned. "Are you kidding me? When someone attempts suicide, Kevin it doesn't just 'blow over'. And Demi is most likely the main reason! Why the hell would he go to her party?"

Kevin shrugged. "He's pretending it didn't happen. I'm sure he wants to just move on with his life. And you can't necessarily stop him from going. He was invited!"

Nick sighed, knowing he was right. "But what about Demi?"

Pausing, he rose to leave the room. "What Demi doesn't know won't hurt her."

Opening the door, they were stunned as they were met by both Miley and Demi. "_What_ exactly do I not know?"

She didn't want to be here, even at her own party she knew she didn't belong. Everything was a joke; it was difficult enough for her to deal with her own self, let alone over a hundred people she had either befriended or worked with over the past few years. So much for a small party; she couldn't even recall half of the names of the guests that had showed up to celebrate her birthday. Even if some of them had no idea what had happened to her over the last few months, they knew bits and pieces. And with all of them under one roof with her as the so called 'center of attention' she felt smothered. Maybe it was all in her head but every glance looked condemning—every smile laced with pity. She felt sick to her stomach as she sat down in one of the booths in the farthest corner of the expansive venue. Just as she was contemplating the consequences of retiring for the evening with a 'headache', she saw her mom and Dallas approaching her concernedly. Connie shook her head disapprovingly as she reached her daughter.

"Honey! I refuse to allow you to be a wallflower at your own party. Can you avoid being depressed for one night and enjoy yourself?!" Looking around nervously, she lowered her voice to a whisper. "People are starting to wonder, the last thing you need are more rumors.."

Demi glared at her mother, trying to disguise how much that statement hurt. Was she really concerned about what people thought right now?? Dallas noticed her little sister's struggle to keep her composure and shot her a compassionate look.

"Demi, why don't you try dancing? It'll do you some good, just forget about everything else."

Gazing at her sister for a moment, she nodded slowly in agreement. Maybe it would help. She rose shakily and began to make her way to the center of the dance floor. A slow, steady song with a good beat began to play and she laughed wryly as she recognized it instantly. Fucking irony.

"_Here we go, welcome to my funeral,_

_Without you, I don't even have a pulse,_

_All alone it's dark and cold, with every move I die…"_

She began to dance in the sea of people, trying to forget their presence. But even as the music consumed her she found herself scanning the dance floor for familiar faces. She couldn't be the only miserable person here. Her eyes fell on Nick and Miley . They were dancing happily together about ten feet away from her.

"_Here I go, this is my confessional,_

_A lost cause, nobody can save my soul, _

_I am so delusional, with every move I die."_

It practically made her sick to her stomach. They were so perfect, so happily in love. They had been through so much in their young lives and still managed to push through everything without a scratch, stronger than ever. Maybe it was selfish of her to think, but didn't she deserve love that unconditional?

_I have destroyed our love, it's gone._

_Payback is sick, it's all my fault."_

The lyrics of the song piercing her soul, she struggled so stay together as she continued to dance emptily.

"_I'm dancing with my tears in my eyes,_

_Just fighting to get through the night. _

_I'm losing it… With every move I die._

_I'm fading, I'm broken inside._

_I wasted the love of my life. _

_I'm losing it… With every move I die."_

Not bearing to watch them anymore, she searched for him, knowing he'd be close by. She knew for a fact that it would hurt even more than seeing Nick and Miley's happiness but it didn't matter. She'd rather feel pain than numbness. Sure enough he was dancing with Taylor, holding her tightly to him in an intimate fashion. Demi felt her heart being ripped apart over and over again as she watched them move comfortably to the beat. There were so many things she could have, no, _should_ have done differently with him over the years. Maybe then it would be her, safe in his arms.

"_When did I, become such a hypocrite, _

_Double life, lies that you caught me in._

_Trust me, I'm paying for it. With every move I die."_

Of course it was irrational of her to think of such things. The past was gone and there was nothing she could do to change it. As she continued to dance, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and begin to move with her. Breaking her gaze away from the couple she glanced up to see Miley's older brother Trace. Not saying a word, he just smiled and twirled her to face him. Demi sighed and rested her head on his chest. Even he couldn't cushion the heartache she was feeling. As he closed his eyes and moved in sync with her she shifted her gaze back to the couple, shocked at the sad brown eyes now silently confronting her from across the room.

"_On the floor, I am just a zombie. _

_Who I am, is not who I wanna be._

_I'm such a tragedy, with every move I die."_

Not able to look away, she knew he could see right through her. At first she feared he would be looking at her mockingly, maybe even amusedly but she could sense no emotion whatsoever in his gaze; only the same, dull lifelessness that her own eyes held. Biting her lip, she tried everything she could to break their gaze but couldn't bring herself to do it.

_I have destroyed our love, it's gone._

_Payback is sick, it's all my fault."_

They danced together, from across the room. Demi saw a glisten on his cheek that matched the fresh set of tears running down her own face. She was losing him, and as she was losing him she was losing herself.

"_I'm dancing with my tears in my eyes,_

_Just fighting to get through the night. _

_I'm losing it… With every move I die._

_I'm fading, I'm broken inside._

_I wasted the love of my life. _

_I'm losing it… With every move I die."_

"_This is it and now you're really gone this time._

_Never once thought I'd be in pieces left behind."_

Joe's blank stare turned into that of one with a small smile. And as Demi felt a slight glimmer of hope rising within her she shut her eyes tightly, condemning the feeling to the pits of her stomach. She had made too many mistakes before; with everything in her being she vowed to never let him in again. Tightening her grip around Trace's waist she kept her eyes shut. It was over. Anything and everything they had ever possessed between them was officially over.

"_I'm dancing with my tears in my eyes,_

_Just fighting to get through the night. _

_I'm losing it… With every move I die._

_I'm fading, I'm broken inside._

_I wasted the love of my life. _

_I'm losing it… With every move I die."_


End file.
